A Little Thing Called Imprinting
by UnderstandingTheCycle3
Summary: When Charlie Torrez moves back to La Push, Washington she's confronted with the same boy who tormented her when she was younger. Jacob Black. Jacob imprints on her but Charlie hates him and refuses to listen to what he says. Sorry the summary sucks.
1. The Devil at My Door

_**This is an imprint story with a few new characters thrown in. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are welcome.**_

**Chapter 1: ****The Devil at My Door**

* * *

><p>I sat in the front seat of my mom's champagne colored Camry, tapping my foot repeatedly on the dashboard. My little sister Lily sat in her old hand-me-down car seat and sang the Dora theme song off key, while my mom was lightly mumbling to herself, tapping her fingers persistently. I looked at her slowly and noticed that she seemed confused.<p>

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, tugging on a strand of my bobbed cut dark brown hair.

"Nothing sweetie I just- I just can't find our house" She said, turning to me and giving me a quick smile. She looked back to the road and pursed her lips.

"I'll help. What's the house number?" I asked.

"It's uh-" My mom looked down to the white paper she clutched in her copper colored fingers then read the address aloud. "2541 Lunden Way"

I nodded and tried to look out of the foggy windows. It was currently raining; something i knew was going to happen a lot. I used to live here on the reservation, when I was 8, back when my dad was alive. I was a weird kid. I would climb trees and hold full on conversations with dogs knowing they couldn't answer back, enjoying the nature around me, always wanting to venture.

After a while of reminiscing about my old like, my mom pulled the car to a stop, I stared up at the small house we were parked in front of. "What are we doing here?" I asked then looked in the back to see Lily asleep. Her little head had fallen to the side making her dark brown hair fall to the side.

"We're home" My mother answered happily. I looked at the tiny home with disdain.

"It's small" I assessed. My mom only looked at me then back to the house. She offered a small smile.

"It's comfy" She corrected. It was a gray, two floor house with an old looking wrap around porch. The front door was an eyesore red with two windows on either side. On the top floor there was a large bay window that was covered from the inside. It wasn't what I call 'attractive'.

"It's ugly" I whispered then smiled. "We can fix that though" I added.

"There's the spirit" She said then patted my thigh and left the car. I got out of the car and took a step closer to the house.

"This isn't our old house though" I commented then turned to see my mom picking up boxes from the trunk.

"No it's not. It's all we can afford now" She said then walked passed me to the house. The subject was dropped after that. It was still a touchy topic for everyone except Lily whose only problem was that she had to eat her vegetables.

I unbuckled Lily from her unneeded car seat and woke her up. Technically we should've gotten rid of it last year, but she was too attached to it. "Lily," I cooed to my sleeping sister. "Wake up" I said. She whined and twisted in the seat. "Come on, kid" I demanded and she opened her eyes. Lily sat up and wiped at her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" She asked. I nodded and she hopped out of the car then ran to the house, her energy already replenished. I went to the trunk and grabbed a box labeled Lily's clothes then walked it to the house. When I stepped inside, the smell of stale air slapped me in the face. It was horrible. Two walls were on either side of me creating a hall that led to a living room. The room was fairly large. On the left side was the kitchen. It was a normal size with black tiled floor. My mom walked from the back hall with a smile.

"You're going to love your room" She said then went back out to the car. I carried the box back to the hall next to the living room. The first door on the left was open and showed what was obviously my mother's room. It was huge and had a box that stated her name: Sophia Torrez. The room on the right was Lily's room. It was smaller and the walls were already painted pink. It was faded but pink none the less. I dropped the box next to her door. She only looked away from the window with a smile then looked back out.

"Go help mom with the boxes" I instructed. She only pouted before running outside to help. I walked forward and opened the door next to Lily's room. It was a normal sized bathroom with yellow walls. I went on to the last room. I opened the door and new it was my room. It was obvious because there were only three of us and there were three doors I saw before. One of the being a bathroom. There was a large window in the back that showed the backyard that led to the woods.

"This is awesome" I shouted then began to spin in circles.

"What would be awesome would be if I got some help" My mother yelled in response. I abandoned the room and went back outside to help with boxes. "Told you, you'd love your room" My mom taunted as she placed two boxes in my awaiting arms. I nodded then turned to go back to the house. I carried them back to my room and put them on the floor when something outside caught my eye. It was far but it was huge even from this distance. I stared at it with confusion till it went back to the forest.

"Charlie!" My mother shouted. I went back out and helped pack away the rest of the stuff.

That night, as we sat in a small circle in the living room, my mother went around the circle asking what we thought of the house. "I like it a lot" Lily said as she focused on getting her noodles on the chopsticks. "My room is pretty" she added. My mom looked to me for my add-in.

"Well…it's nice. My room is awesome. I'm just wondering what's upstairs" I said honestly.

"We'll get to that later" She said. I nodded and looked down to my food.

"I don't want to see them here" I said quietly. My mom looked up mid-chew, Lily paid us no attention.

"Oh man!" Lily whined as she dropped some of her vegetable to the carpet on accident. "Sorry mommy" She apologized.

"It's okay, Lily. This place needs proof of life" My mom commented. Lily smiled then got up. "I'm going to my room. Is the little mermaid in there?" She asked both of us.

"Yes" I answered. She scurried back to her room. I picked up both our plates and my mother picked up hers then we went to the kitchen to clean up. I cleaned off the plates and handed them to my mom to wash them off. "You know I don't want to go to the school here, right?" I asked as I handed her a plate.

"I know" She answered casually. When the plates were cleaned I climbed up on the counter.

"I have to though, don't I?" I questioned. She nodded and began to wash the dirty plates. I sighed dramatically. "You know, I bet they still live here" I said. She only shrugged. "Mom please, don't make me go there. I beg of you" I whined to my mother who only ignored me. When I began playing with her hair, she turned to me with sadness in her eyes.

"Do you think I want you to go to school with those boys? After every day you came home crying and asking us to move? Charlie, you must take me as a mother who doesn't care about your feelings but guess what. You're wrong. If I could I'd let you go to Forks High but I can't because no bus comes back here and I don't have the income of two people to get you there and back. I'm sorry but if you think this is hard on only you, you're dead wrong" She ranted. Everything she'd been holding in spilled out in front of me and it was my fault. I provoked it. I got down from the counter and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, mommy" I whispered.

"No. I'm sorry. I should've thought about what this move would do to you guys. It's my fault" She mumbled then went back to washing the dishes. "It's just that I couldn't afford that house with your dad gone and we had nowhere else to go. We didn't have close family there and I refused to let you stay in that place with those…friends of yours. You have no idea, your grandmother called me," I hoped back up on the counter and let her tell me all that she'd been holding in. "And asked me if we would move down to Texas with her and Aunt Rosalinda. I told her 'Ma, you can't expect me to move in with you and that woman' You know how they never really approved of your father. Oh we fought and fought on that phone for hours till I just hung up. Haven't talked to her since. So here we are, La Push ,Washington. Here we have your dad's family; we have your dad and mine's friends. Granted we have to find them but they're hidden here and there. This is nice talking to you like this, I missed it" My mom said as she turned to me with a smile.

"I missed it too, mom" I said. She went on talking for a while.

"I couldn't buy the old house for two reasons. One: someone already lived there. Two: too many memories. Anyways, I'm glad we have this house. We can start brand new" She added after she finished with the dishes and turned off the water. "And look, I won't let them do anything to you. Since they're old enough, if they bother you, I have legal right to handle it" She said with a smile then then kissed my cheek. We left the kitchen, my mom to Lily's room, me to mine. When I got there, I collapsed on my mattress that had yet to have its frame and turned on the television.

After a few minutes of watching Jeopardy, my mom came to my room and sat on the mattress. "If you don't like it here, we can see if you transfer to Forks High, okay?" My mom asked. I reached over and hugged her.

"I'll try to make the best out of it" I said as I pulled back

"Wonderful. Get some sleep" she said then patted my head and left. That night I dreamt I was back to being 6 years old and chased through the woods.

"Get back here!" He would yell. I ran faster and faster as they threw rocks at my feet and legs. They stung my skin and made me cry. Tears blinded me. "She's slowing down!" Another one would yell and the rocks would come faster, sharper and more precise. "It's not a she! It's a boy! Look at the hair!" He would yell. He was always the ring leader. He'd tell them to chase after me; He'd shove me in the sand at the beach; He even cut my hair shorter than it was once. It was always Him.

"Leave me alone!" I wanted to shout. I couldn't seeing as how my mouth was too busy letting out animalistic sobs.

"Come here, sweetie" A familiar voice yelled. I looked up and saw my dad with his arms wide open. I ran faster and faster but he kept going farther away and continued to shout the same thing. Something knocked me down and sent me spiraling from my dream.

"Charlie, wake up" Lily said as she bounced on my mattress. I sat up as fast as I could and help onto her. "Are you okay?" She asked then nuzzled into my neck. I didn't answer. She pulled from my neck and began patting my head and running her fingers through my hair. "It's okay, Charlie. It's okay. It was only a dream" She comforted. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lil. I'm gonna go shower, okay? Kiss" I said and pointed to my cheek. She kissed it then left my room for some place unknown. I got up, stretched a bit, grabbed clothing from a box next to the door, got a towel then went to the bathroom. After letting the water wipe away the sweat and fear from my dream, I redressed and headed for the kitchen.

My mother stood in her PJs shaking her butt to a song that poured from the speakers of the CD player. "You are a dancing queen! Young and sweet only nah nah nah!" She shouted and danced with the spatula in her hand. I gave her a clap and she turned around quickly. "Charlie, you scared the crap out of me" She said and placed a hand over her chest.

"Your dance moves scared me. For a dance teacher, you suck" I insulted light heartedly. She rolled her eyes and busted out some salsa moves.

"Do these suck?" She questioned then spun around and struck a pose. I nodded then stood up and danced alongside her.

"You need to use moves from this decade, mom. Like this one" I said then dropped to the floor.

"Sweetheart, I basically invented that move" She said then mimicked me. We went on that way for two minutes until the doorbell rang. "Get it for me will you?" She asked I did as I was told and danced my way to the door. When I got there I opened the door and stopped mid-shake.

"No" I said. The tall muscular man at my door was a much more mature version of the monster from my dream. "No!" I repeated then closed the door in It's face. I ran to my room as fast as I could. Lily ran to me and hugged me again.

"What's wrong?" she asked sadly.

"The Devil's at our door" I said. She stood up and started running around the house shouting 'The Devil's gonna get us'. She eventually stopped. I crawled to my door and peeked around the side to see what made her stop. She was on my mother's hip as she reopened the door.

"No" I whispered to her. She wouldn't hear it. The door opened all the way to reveal the creature.

"My name is Jacob Black, Welcome to the neighborhood" He said.

Now is when my personal Hell began.


	2. Welcoming Committee

"Well if it isn't little Jacob Black. Not so little anymore, huh?" My mother asked the boy at the door. The entire time I inched closer and closer to better understand what they were saying.

"Not so little anymore, no" He said. He was smiling and reached out for a hug from my mother. I whispered to her not to let him touch her. That his very skin was poison and would kill her but she didn't listen. Instead she let him put his arms around her. She pulled back quickly.

"You're burning up, young man. Are you sick? Need some soup?" My mother asked. Honestly, I didn't think she should be asking HIM if he was sick and offering HIM my soup. It just wasn't natural.

"You don't look like the Devil" Lily said. I cursed under my breath and knew what would happen next. "Charlie! He's not the Devil!" She shouted to me.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." I cursed as the padding of her little feet got closer. Before I knew it, She was holding my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Come on Char-Char. It's not the Devil. His name is Jabeb Black" She said and stumbled over his name. I stood up and let my little sister drag me to the living room.

"Hope you're dressed" My mom said as she went back to the kitchen. I looked around. Jacob was no where to be seen.

"He left?" I asked happily. I picked Lily up and spun her around before my mother could even answer.

"No. He's outside helping his dad inside. Sorry, kid" She said. I set Lily down and whined out loud.

"Can't they just like...leave? We can pretend we're not home!" I offered then covered my eyes. "See? It's like I'm not even here"

"Nope. Cover your boobs, they're popping out" She said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and internally shuddered as Jacob and his father came in. I mouthed to my mom that I'd be in my room. My plans were ruined when a deep husky voice boomed from behind me.

"I can't believe my eyes. Charlie Torrez. Just about as tall as your daddy" Billy Black's voice called. I plastered on a smile and turned to see him. The monster he called son was behind him but I focused my eyes on the man in the chair. His hair was as long as it used to be, the cowboy hat he always wore sat in his lap and those laugh lines etched into his russet skin were still there. He never changed.

"Billy, wonderful to see you" I said then bent down and hugged him. He squeezed me tightly and his scent of leather and nature rubbed off on me. Just like the way my dad used to smell. I shoved the thought away, pushed the emotions into a bottle then put it away. I wouldn't let Jacob see me cry. Never again.

"I was right. You're so big. I remember you were about this tall" He said gesturing in the air. It couldn't have been 3 inches taller than Lily.

"Yeah well, I'm growing up" I said. My mother walked behind me and patted my back for a job well done. I knew she thought I would claw Jacob's eyes out then feed them to Billy. I was on my best behavior.

"Yes you are" Billy said and smiled up to me. For a second I thought his eyes were getting watery and he was going to cry. Instead he directed my attention to his son. "You remember Jacob, right?" He asked. I only nodded and turned to Lily who was staring into the pan my mother was cooking from.

"Mommy, your eggs are burning" She shouted to my mom who ran over, grabbed the pan then shoved it into the sink. Lily giggled her tinkling laugh. I rolled my eyes then turned back to Billy who was only smiling at us.

"Hey, Charlie" Jacob said. I nodded in his direction.

"I'll start breakfast over again. Why don't you two stay?" My mom asked. I turned to give her the worst glare I could muster. She only smiled.

"We don't want to impose" Billy said as he held his hands up. I smiled at him.

"They probably have something to do" I added.

"Actually we have nothing to do" Jacob said. I turned slowly to glare at him but regretted it immediately. As his dark brown eyes bore into mine I felt an attraction to him on instant. I wanted to look away from his eyes but it was like I was stuck there. I wasn't able to move.

"Charlie?" My mother asked. I turned to her and silently thanked her for getting me out of the trance. "I think they should stay for breakfast" She said.

"If you insist" I said stiffly.

After an awkward shuffle, we were all sitting down at the table. Everyone except for my mom that is, she was remaking breakfast. Jacob took up a lot of space at the table. I felt sorry for Lily who was next to him. He was in her personal space. He wore a gray shirt that seemed to grip to his body tightly. How he found clothes to cover his huge form confused me.

"My name's Lily" Lily said with a smile. She seemed to only have eyes for Jacob. I smiled at my little sister and stifled a chuckle as Billy shook his head.

"My name's Billy" He said. Lily seemed to drop Jacob like a hot potato and turned to Billy with a shocked face.

"That rhymes with my name!" She shouted.

"Lil. Inside voice" I corrected. She looked at me sadly then went right back to conversing with Billy.

"Charlie. How've you been?" Jacob asked. I concentrated on the ugly red and white pattern in the table cloth.

"Fine" I answered. I refused to look up and get caught in his web of seduction. Yes. Seduction. I didn't like him at all-I hated him! That didn't change the fact that I found him attractive. And God was he attractive.

"Where'd you guys move again?" He questioned. The plan was to keep my responses short. My voice wouldn't give away much if I kept it short and sweet.

"New York" I answered quickly. I was getting good at this.

"Charlie, sweet heart, you look just like your father" Billy complimented. I actually looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks" I said then looked to my mom who only gave off a sigh. "I haven't heard that in a while" I confessed. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I smiled as he ran his calloused thumb over my hand.

"You know, I've got some pictures of him and your mom back from our school days" He added. I turned to my mom who ran over and covered his mouth.

"No he doesn't. He's lying"she said then pulled her hand back with a shocked look. "Billy Black you did not just lick me" She shouted and wiped it on his jacket. The younger people in the room watched with amusement as they bickered back and forth. The doorbell rang interrupting it all.

"I'll get it" I said still laughing. I felt Jacob's eyes on me as I went to answer the door. A woman with short dark hair stood there with a basket of muffins. Behind her was a girl about my age with golden and silver streaks in her hair. "Hi" I said as I leaned on the post. The woman gestured for me to take the basket.

"My name is Janey Point. Welcome to the neighborhood. Is your mother home?" The strangely perky woman asked. I nodded and took the food from her arms. "Wonderful. May I come in?" She asked then pushed past me before I even answered.

"Or you can walk right in, that's cool too" I mumbled.

"Sorry about her. I try to keep her under control but sometimes you can't. I'm Sam" She introduced herself then held her hand out. I attempted to shake her hand but she just shrugged. "It's cool. Mind if I come in? Don't wanna barge in unannounced"

"Sure. Come on" I said. As she walked past me I caught a sent of her perfume. It was floral with a hint of citrus. The smell matched the theme of her dress. Colorful. "I love your perfume" I complimented.

"Thanks. You can have it if you want" She offered.

"Seriously?" I asked confused. I just met her and now she was giving me gifts.

"Positive. I have to pay you back for my mom somehow" She answered as we entered the kitchen. "Oh no" Sam whined. I looked at her with confusion then realized where her gaze went. Jacob Black. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to welcome Charlie and her family. You?" Jacob answered snappily.

"Same. I can see you've turned to pedophilia just like your friend Quil" Sam said with a sarcastic smile. It seemed as if Lily was sitting on Jacob's lap and telling Billy a story, although Billy wasn't paying her attention anymore. And Quil? He still lived here? And now he's a pedophile? People sure do change.

"Samantha" Janey scolded. Sam only rolled her eyes and twirled the ends of her hair.

"Leave Quil out of this" Jacob snarled. The entire time he was here he seemed happy and calm. It was strange how a little comment sent him off the edge.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave your boyfriend alone" She added. Jane y grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her from the kitchen to the living room. Jacob was gay? Good thing I didn't like him and start flirting. I'd be barking up the wrong tree.

"I'm so confused. Who are these people in my house?" My mom said aloud as she scooped the eggs onto another plate.

"The welcoming committee" I inform her after placing the muffins on the table. I grab one then steal back my seat at the table. Janey and Sam reentered the kitchen with smiles.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's actions. I'm Janey Point. This is Samantha" She introduced then began patting her daughter's hair. I grimaced at her look.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Sophia. That's Lily, and Charlie. I'm sure you've already met Billy and Jacob-"

"Sadly" Sam interjected. No response from her mother.

Insert awkward silence.

"Samantha, why don't you show Charlotte and her sister around?" Janey asked. I looked at her with confusion. Charlotte?

"My name's Charlie. Not Charlotte. It's not a nickname. Just my actual name" I corrected. Her smile seemed to grow.

"Charlie. That's a beautiful name" She forced then looked to my mother.

"I'll show them around" Sam said as she agreed with her mother. It was obvious she needed to be away from the woman.

"I've already lived here before. I know my way around." I voiced.

"No! No you don't. LaPush has changed. It's my job as a LaPushian to do this" Sam said with force. We all looked to my mom for her response.

"Lily needs to be dressed. Her teeth and hair brushed-"

"I got you mom" I said quickly then grabbed Lily off of Jacob's lap and ran her back to her room. After the requirements were done, I returned to the front with Lily by my side. "Ready?" I asked Sam. She nodded and walked towards the front door.

"I think I should go with you" Jacob interjected just as we were home safe.

"I don't think you should. Eat breakfast. We'll go"I said. He seemed to get sad at my refusal for him. I felt slightly bad for him. I sucked it up when I remembered who it was. "We'll be fine. Thanks though" I said then we were out the door faster than lightening.

"Thank God for you!" She shouted to the sky then turned to look at me. "You are a life saver" Sam complimented as she took off her heels. When they were in her hands and she groaned from freedom, I noticed how...stripperish they were.

"Um...does your mom know you were wearing those?" I asked while Lily ran ahead of us.

"Yes. She bought them for me" Sam whined as she twirled them around. I nodded in silence.

"So Jacob...he's gay" I stated then looked to her for a response.

"Yeah. At least I think he is. In fact my friend Adam is dead set on it. Said he saw them all in the woods together getting dressed. Either they were doing rituals or..." She trailed off. I felt my eyes widen in shock. Wow. Time really did change people. "And those steroids-"

"Steroids?" I asked. How far did this rabbit hole go otherwise known as the LaPush guys go?

"Yeah. One day Jacob was just a normal douche bag. The next day his hair is super short, he's buff and tall as an oak. He was a super douche. It happened to a few of the guys around here" She went on. I watched as Lily spun around in circles by the side of the road as I took in the new information. "Quil Ateria. Embry Call. Paul Simmons. Jared Martin. Collin Scott. Brady Hunt. Seth Clearwater. Leah Clearwater. Sam Uley. Don't even get me started on those two. So much drama."

So she did get started, and went on telling me all the information she knew on the two. Since her mother was the town gossip, she was pretty informed. After a quick walk around we ended back up at my house and I was thoroughly informed on the new and the old people of LaPush, Washington.

"So if you ever see don't ask about the leash. Just keep walking" She finished up as we got to the door. I opened the door and saw the group from before clustered in the living room. Two more bodies were there too. Jacob looked up and a smile crept to his face. It was getting a little scary. And now that I knew what he'd done before I moved back, it scared me even more. "Adam!" Sam squealed then ran over to the younger and more testosteroned of the two.

"Thank God you're here too, Sammy. I thought I was going to die" The boy said then looked over to me. He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a giggle from me and a glare from Jacob, then walked over to me with a smile. "And who might this lovely drink of water be?" He asked. I blushed and looked to Sam who shoved his shoulder. The boy was tall and thin with dark, almost black hair that fringed over dark brown eyes. He was pale like the woman who he looked like, I guess she was the mother.

"Adam this is Charlie. Charlie, my best friend Adam" She introduced. Instead of getting a hand shake I got a tight hug.

"It's always wonderful to make a new friend" Adam said as he squeezed me and picked me up. I let out a giggle and he chuckled in response."Your boobs feel amazing" He whispered. Sam smacked him on the back of the head as I pulled back from shock.

"Down boy" Sam snapped. A growl could be heard from somewhere in the room. I was hoping it came from Adam as a joke; I wouldn't bet my money on it though. "Sorry. He's...touchy" Sam warned me as she pulled Adam away from me. He only smiled when I looked at him with a confused expression.

"And this is my daughter Charlie I was telling you about" My mother said and pulled our attention to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Adam's mom. Actually I have to be going. Come on Adam" His mother said after pulling out her phone. He pouted but she gave him 'The mother look' and he left with a sad wave. When they were gone, Jacob let out a sigh.

"Finally. I was wondering when Cisneros was going to leave" Jacob commented under his breath. Sadly, he'd yet to master the skill of whispering so everyone in the room heard him. Billy smacked him in the back of the head and gave him a glare. So he was an ass to me when I was younger, an ass to Sam and an ass to Adam, who seemed like he couldn't hurt a fly. In the extremely short time I'd known him, I became protective of Adam. Strange how a new atmosphere did things to you.

When Sam and her mother left, after giving me her and Adam's numbers, and we were walking Jacob and his father out, things became awkward yet again. "Next time I come over I'll bring the pictures of your mom when she was younger. Hair up to there!" He said pointing up to the ceiling. I laughed at what he said then rubbed my arm as the heat from Jacob rolled off in waves.

"See you next time" I said then hugged him. He hugged my mother and sister and went out to the porch, leaving me with Jacob. I side glanced at him while I faced a picture on the wall.

"It was great seeing you Charlie. Maybe we can pick up where we left off before you left?" He asked. I almost snickered at the offer. Where we left off? If by that he means him and his friends running me off into the woods almost making me lost. Then no. Hell no. I wouldn't 'want to pick up where we left off' Never in a million years.

"Doubt it" I mumbled. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I looked away from him and let out an annoyed breath. This hating him thing was starting to get harder. Especially when he looked at me like that.

"Hm?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well, I think we should be friends again" As soon as he said that, it sent me off the edge.

"I doubt that'll happen" I said loud enough for him to hear me then put on a faux smile. "And maybe, if you got your head out of your ass, you'd remember that we were never friends. And that we will never be friends" I informed him then patted his arm. It was scolding and I just about burned my flesh. I just pulled it back then turned around and walked to my room. He could let that simmer in his mind for a while. When I got to my room and laid down on the mattress I began texting my two new friends and my older friends.

"Did you replace me?" Devin asked. His twin brother, Kevin, asked the exact same thing. Then Sara asked if I met any new guys for her. Mona, my friend who I could trust with anything, told me that she missed me. While Sam and Adam talked of the future, Devin, Kevin, Sara and Mona talked about the past. It was a huge difference. One was full of promise while the other drugs, sex, and alcohol (with a little happiness sprinkled in). Honestly, I was glad I made new friends. It could be for the best. Which meant the worse was going to happen. And probably soon.


	3. The First Day Back

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for the messages and reviews I've gotten. I hope I can keep you guys happy**

* * *

><p>The next 2 weeks I spent most of my time hanging out with Adam and Sam. I never did get to see Adam's mother again, but I constantly saw Sam's mom. She always had a smile on her face and was always...there. When I went over to their house, which was wonderfully clean, it seemed like she was at every corner. If I said I was going to the bathroom, she'd be outside the door and then point me in the direction. It was scary. Most of the time we spent at the run down park around the beach. I learned about Adam's dad and how he died when he was younger, how he and Sam were like siblings and he was bullied by the LaPush gang too. While Adam ran around in the surf, Sam told me that she made it her personal goal to make sure that Adam wasn't bullied again. I admired her for that, and decided that I made a good choice in friends.<p>

When the first day of school rolled around, as it usually does, I found myself buried under three blankets and two pillows at 6 a.m. I'd long since woke up but didn't feel like moving. My body didn't get the message that it was supposed to get up. Even if I wanted to go to sleep though, I couldn't. Lily decided to serenade the house with songs about how happy she was about going to school. I grumbled and shut my eyes when my door squeaked open and someone bounced on my bed. It was my mom.

"Morning, Char. Time to get up, sweetie" She singsonged then buried herself along side me. I groaned and clung to my pillows.

"Let me sleep. I'll start tomorrow" I said then opened my eyes again. She was still in her penguin PJ's with her dark hair in a pony tail. My mom began to bounce on the bed and shake me around so I could wake up. I tried to fight her off but she just laughed and thrashed me around more.

"You've gotta go to school. You can see your friends again. Make some new ones too. It's a bright shining day, kiddo. Get up!" She said then threw my covers to the floor. I whined about how much she hated me but she didn't listen. Instead, she grabbed a pillow and started hitting me on the head with it. I sat up and glared at her then looked out the window.

"The sun's not even out"I commented then sulked to the bathroom to shower. When I was done, I got dressed in dark jeans, a gray tank top and a black vest. I carried me black Chuck Taylors to the living room and sat on one of the black couches with Lily. The TV was blaring Dora and she didn't seem to mind. I put on my shoes then walked to the kitchen where my mother was reading over a newspaper. She seemed interested in it but put it down when I got closer none the less.

"Did you enjoy your wake up call?" She asked tauntingly. I grabbed for her mug of coffee then chugged down the scolding hot liquid, then regretted it a second later. "Jeez, Charlie. Burning yourself just to get out of school? She asked. I whined in protest but she only ushered me cool water. I drank it quickly and just about chocked on it. "Charlie. Stop" She took the water from me and patted my back gently.

"Thanks" I whispered hoarsely. She nodded and and straightened her black blazer quickly. I grabbed my dark blue messenger bag then threw it over my shoulder.

"Let's get you guys to school before you electrocute yourself, huh?" She asked and led me and Lily outside. We hid her car seat up in the attic but she hadn't seemed to notice. I helped her inside of the car then smoothed out her dark jean dress.

"You look pretty today" I complimented. She let out a toothy smile and bounced around in the seat. I got in the front seat and we were off to school. "I'm glad the weather isn't all the horrible. Last night the weather man said it was going to rain "I commented as I toyed with the window. My mother chuckled and turned on the radio, probably to drown out my voice. After listening to the radio for a few minutes, my mom turned it off and dawned a serious look on her face.

"Look, here's how the day's going. Charlie, I'll pick you up this afternoon. Lily, you're going to school with me. Charlie, do not get your phone taken today, okay?" She asked then looked over at me. I felt around in my pockets then sighed.

"Can't find my phone" I said. My mom slid my phone from her pocket and held it out.

"Keep an eye on it, kid" She warned. I put it in my own pocket as we pulled up to the curb at the school. I stayed in my seat and looked over at the school. It was cruddy looking with withered trees guarding the sides and brown patches scattered everywhere. Teenagers with scowls, teenagers with smiles, teenagers of every different kind walked the grounds of the school or at their cars in the parking lot. Black letters spelled out LaPush High School high on the wall of the school building.

"I'm not going to this crap school" I said. My mom patted my leg then unlocked the car doors.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover" She instructed. I got out of the car then leaned on the door. "Go learn and be merry" She said then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll try. Bye guys" I said then walked from the car. They drove off and left me standing on the side walk. I turned to look at the school and took a deep breath. "Try to have a nice day" I whispered to myself then

Jake's POV

I sat on the hood of my car as Embry and Quil went on about some topic. I wasn't paying attention them, only Charlie Torrez. My imprint. She was as beautiful as the day she left, just a lot more mature. Her lips were pouty, her eyes a mesmerizing dark brown and that when paired with those long lashes of hers could send a man to his knees. "Am I right Jake?" Quil asked. I nodded then waved off his comment and watched her look around for someone. I followed her long legs up to her fell bust then magnificent face. She was perfection in human form.

"There she is" I said aloud. The guys turned to the direction I was staring at and let out whistles.

"That can't be Charlie. The Charlie who looked like a boy when she was a kid! Time has been good to her" Embry mused. I turned to him with a glare, his smiling stopped.

"She never looked like a boy. She just had...really short hair" I said. "And she's mine" I added then leaned back on the car.

"No offence but she's not my type. I've got Samantha, don't worry" Embry reassured then clapped his hand on my back. When I looked back to Charlie she was being hugged by the reject kid himself, Adam Cisneros. My fists balled up and I glared at the scrawny kid. He was too close to her. Jared and Kim walked over and pulled me away from my hatred. Their fingers were intertwined and it made me feel sick. Wouldn't let me hold her hand.

"What's the problem?" Jared wondered as I rolled the idea of going over to her roll around.

"Jake wants Charlie but she's with Cisneros so now he's all that" Quil said then pointed to me. Kim giggled and shook her head at me.

"Jacob, you're drooling" She told me and laughed even more. I wiped at my mouth and felt nothing there. It was a joke. I playfully glared at Kim.

"Very funny" I said then grabbed my book bag.

"I can talk to her if you want, Charlie I mean. Nothing a little girl talk can't handle" Kim offered. Jared put his arm around her and looked at her with loving eyes. I felt my stomach curling.

"You're so sweet" He said then snuggled into her. They started to go back and forth, breaking up the group slowly.

"Fine, do it for me. Just stop making out in front of my car" I said. They broke apart and Kim agreed to take care of the task for me. I walked to the school a few feet behind Charlie and her dead-beat friend Cisneros. When a wave of teenagers went past me, I lost them in the crowd and had to search. I finally caughtsight of her hugging Samantha. As long as it wasn't Adam. I smiled and watched as she attempted to open up her locker. I walked over, Sam seemed to see me because she whispered over to Charlie who let out a loud laugh.I stopped in front of them with a smile. They shared a look then she went back to her locker.

"Do you need help?" I asked then gave the best smile I could muster. Charlie looked up to me and let out a light sigh.

"I've got it" She assured then, with nimble fingers, put the combination in and opened the locker with ease. "See? I've got it. It's just a locker" She said then slammed it shut. "Bye" Then she was gone with a wave. With her hips swaying, I had no idea how I'd make it through the day with that image in my head.

Charlie's POV

So far in my first two periods I had no classes with any of my friends. I did have first period with Quil Ateria, who gave me strange looks the entire time. He attempted to pass me a note but I stashed it in the trash as soon as I got it. It was the first day and I planned on staying committed to learning. Plus I didn't feel like talking to him. When I sat in my third period class I doodled pictures of my annoying math teacher, . I had no idea who would want to marry that woman but whoevere the unlucky person was, they were brave. The door slammed open and a girl stumbled in. She was olive skinned and had teased jet black her. She wore a jean skirt with a black tank top and cropped jacket. She looked a little hung over as she trekked from the door to the seat next to mine. When the late student sat she put her black bag on her desk and crossed her arms with a grin.

"Since you're the last person to class, I'll assume you are " said. Malice was evident in the old woman's voice.

"Yes. Go on" She instructed the teacher. turned back to the entire class and went on about what she would expect this year. I tried to pay attention but couldn't because of the Longwalker girl.

"I'm Mika. You?" She whispered with her eyes on the teacher.

"Charlie" I answered back in the same manner. The rest of the class we went back and for in hushed tones talking about . I would've felt bad if she wasn't so annoying. By the end of class, we'd decided that the only reason she was married was because she held him at gun point. "Poor man" I snickered as the class left the room. She laughed and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"I've gotta go to class, sucks but I've gotta go. Later, Charlie" she said and left the room. I bent down to pick up my book bag but spotted something that must have come from Mika's bag. A pack of cigarettes. I put them in my bag and left the room in search of her, but I couldn't find her. Instead I ran into Adam. He put his arm around me and walked me to my next class.

At lunch I sat next to Sam and across from Adam. My eyes were glued to the table of steroid induced muscle bound of them, Jacob, stared back. "Get a room" Adam commented with a smile. I looked over to him and rolled my eyes.

"As if. I don't think I would ever date him, or any of them for that much" I said and looked down to my empty plate. I'd given Adam my pizza and Sam vegetables. I was left with a bottled water. "He won't stop staring at me" I said. They both looked back to Jacob who gave a half smile. Disliking him would be so much easier if he wasn't attractive.

"Hey Charlie. Mind if I sit with you?" Mika Longwalker asked as she sat beside me. I couldn't tell her no seeing as how she was right there already. Adam took one look at her and wouldn't stop staring.

"Does anyone have a quarter?" He asked aloud. I checked my pockets and said no.

"Why?" Sam asked suspiciously. Adam smiled and let out a loving sigh.

"I told my mom I'd call her when I found the one" He answered then whistled. Mika blushed quickly and covered her face.

"That's cute" She complimented from behind her hand.

"Like you" He added then winked. I chuckled at his flirting skills. He was a pro.

"Get used to it" Sam whispered to me as Adam went on with his word play to Mika. When the table quieted down, Mika began searching her pockets for something.

"Dammit, can't find it" She mumbled to herself. I realized what she was looking for then handed them to her under the table.

"Oh, a secret?" Adam asked then wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, lung cancer. It's a packet of cigarettes" Sam said with boredom evident in her voice. Adam's eyes grew large and he shrunk into his seat.

"Oh" He said then went quiet. He eyed Mika and I.

"I was looking for these" She thanked with a smile. I nodded as she got up and gestured outside. She patted them with two fingers. "Any takers?" Everyone shook their heads, especially Adam. I grabbed my book bag and stood up t follow.

"Charlie, you smoke?" Adam asked. His once dapper manner was gone and replaced with that of a puppy. I shrugged and shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"I used to...not to much anymore. I just don't want her to go alone" I lied with a smile Adam nodded but Sam saw right through it.

"Okay" She answered and let us go off. Old habits die hard.

Jacob's POV

I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I could see it shocked the pale guy. I leaned forward to try to hear what they were saying but still didnt understand what they were saying. Kim had yet to talk to Charlie so I took it into my own hands.

"Stop staring at her, Jacob. You're probably scaring her." Kim deadpanned as she poked at her lunch tray. I looked over and glared at her.

"You haven't done what you said you were gonna do so I have to do it" I snapped at her. "Besides it's not stalking. It's watching from afar" I added. The guys let out low chuckles.

"Calm down, Jacob. It's not like she's smoking" Collin joked. I nodded and watched as she left the cafeteria with the scene looking girl. Embry nudged me then pointed outside. I took to tip and walked over to the window then tried to look outside casually. Charlie held something up to her lips then the skinny girl held up a lighter to it. I rushed outside and grabbed it from her lips.

"What the hell?" Charlie asked angrily. I broke the cigarette in half and threw it to the ground.

"You can die from these" I snapped at her then looked into those dark brown eyes of hers. She glared but I couldn't help myself from smiling.

"Did I ask you for health lesson? Don't think so." Charlie said back.

"He's got a crush, how cute" The other girl said. I glared over at her quickly then looked back to Charlie.

"No it's not cute. It's creepy." She grabbed my arm and pulled back quickly. "So freaking hot" She mumbled . I couldn't help but laugh to myself. She called me hot. Charlie looked up at me with her arms crossed. "Leave me alone. You won't stop staring at me, it's freaking me out" She informed me. I still couldn't get over the fact that she called me hot and touched my arm. "Stop smiling like that" She growled. I wiped the smile quickly.

"You keep staring at me too!" I noted. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"To see who's looking at me. It's always you. I've got the radar, dude. I know when someone's looking at me" She told me then walked back inside the cafeteria with her friend who waved at me. I walked back to my table and sat down between Embry and Quil.

"So...how'd it go?" Quil asked. I put on a smile.

"Wonderful" I lied then looked down at my tray. They'd see how it really went later on when we phase. I'd let them be in the dark until then. With one more look at my imprint I knew it. Charlie Torrez probably hated me. Wonderful.


	4. Everybody Has Problems

**I'm sorry it took so long for my to update this story. And I'm not gonna lie, I think you guys might be let a down a bit with this chapter. On the bright side it has multiple POVs. Anyways, thank you for reviewing the story and favoriting it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Charlie, and those extra characters you know nothing about. Stephanie Meyers owns the rest.**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall to the library. The school slipped up and gave me a free period. It'd give me the chance to catch up on other things like reading. When I got to the library I was instantly saddened by how small it was. It did at least have computer, they were crappy, but computers none the less. The walls were a blinding white that came off as blue, while the carpet was a strange shade of purple with speckles of blue. I walked to the plump woman who sat at a tiny wooden desk. Papers were in neat little piles while a plaque with her name sat at the front. The woman looked up to me with a smile that revealed a lipstick stain on her teeth. "Hello, how can I help you, sweetie?" She asked.<p>

"I have a free period and was wondering if I could spend it in here" I said then looked around. It was virtually empty, there were plenty of places I could go. She seemed to think then nodded slowly.

"Certainly, just sign in right here" said then lightly pushed a clipboard forward. I picked up the pen that hung from it and signed my name under 'Dearth Vader'. Kids these days were getting more and more creative. I put it back down to her table and glanced at the magazine she read. It had a bold lining that said "How to loose 30 pounds in 30 days" I kept my snicker to myself and left to look around for books to read. I walked down the aisles to a large leathery book that lay on a cart caught my eye. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands. It's title was Quillete Legends and had different colored weaving that lead from the front to the back.

"Interesting enough" I said then wandered back over to to check the book out. She finished checking out for me quickly then let me on my way. I found residence at a metal table in the back and cracked open the book. The table of contents had sections like Big Foot, the Hairy Woman, The Monster of the Ocean, The Wild Wereboar, Snow Beast, River Monsters and Vampires. I was immediately bored with the book and was about to close it when Werewolves caught my eye. I went straight to the book page and read through the section. It was interesting and told tales of love and self sacrifice. I was just getting to the end of one of the sections when I was interrupted by someone sitting with me. I looked up and saw she had straight black hair and dark brown eyes. I'd seen her before with the LaPush guys. She was dating Jared Martin. They were very lovey dovey and made me want to puke whenever they stared into each other's eyes and said mushy love things to each other. Could you imagine having a class with the two of them? I was glad I didn't.

"Hi. I'm Kim Purser" She introduced with a large toothy smile. I nodded then looked back to my book. I had to finish. She sat there staring at me for my introduction, I gave it to her curtly, hoping she'd get the message then looked back to my book. She didn't seem to understand. "I know who you are. You just moved here, right? From New York?" I looked up to her with disbelief. News sure did get around fast.

"Yes. I lived here before though, when I was younger" I said with a fake smile. She nodded and peered over at my book.

"Werewolves, huh? What do you think about them? Do you like them? I do. They're interesting" She poured out and wouldn't stop talking. "I think they're the bravest of all the creatures in that book. They're definitely the most compassionate"

"Look, that's interesting but I have to look this stuff up for my mom. She wants me and my sister to get in touch with out heritage so...you're kind of distracting me" I lied then began to concentrate on the book. I personally know I'm a wonderful liar, maybe she saw through it or didn't give a rat's ass but she kept going.

"I know someone who can help, Jacob Black. He knows a lot about Quillete legends, he gets it from his dad. Speaking of Jacob, what do you think about him?" There was what she was after. Jacob probably sent her to interrogate me. I glared at her then closed the book quickly.

"Thanks for your help, but I don't need help. As for what I think about him, tell Jacob that I'd like it if he left me alone. I'm not his biggest fan and I don't plan on being it. Goodbye" I said then got up from the table and left the library. I needed to leave. She was suffocating me and I needed air. When I got outside I took a deep then stopped when my eyes landed on a shirtless guy. Paul Simmons. "Look what the cat dragged in" I said underneath my breath.

"Charlie Torrez. I didn't want to believe it but here you are, back in LaPush. You look good" He complimented. It was obvious that the years had been good to him too. They granted him amazing muscles and a to die for face, but I wouldn't tell him that. The years had also inflated his already too big ego. I grabbed the strap on my book bag, clutched it tighter then attempted to speed walk past him. Don't look at him, I thought. Maybe he'll leave. It didn't work, he instead began to circle me. Like a hunter circling it's prey.

"Paul Simmons," I countered. I had found some type of confidence. I wasn't the same little girl he threw rocks at, I was a big girl now. "I wish I could say the same to you. You're at a high school picking up kids shirtless now?" I asked as my grin started to grow. He snickered and came to a stop in front of me.

"Finally grew some back bone, huh?" He asked then crossed his arms.

"Look, if you're here to harass me, I've got pepper spray. I'm not afraid to use it" I warned. It was a lie but I was hoping he wouldn't see right through it. I got side tracked staring at his abs when he started talking again. He'd be so much better if he didn't talk.

"I'm over that phase, it was immature" Paul started. "And Jacob would kill me if I tried anything. Just wanted to say hey and welcome back" He finished then walked back to the ugly truck behind him that was sputtering black smoke. He had an amazing back with the cutest butt, I bit my lip from letting out a giggle. He was obviously on roids but they seemed to be helping. Someone whose skin just about burned me, walked by and followed Paul to the truck. It was Collin Scott. He was supposed to be younger than me but was huge, like a monster. They drove off and were almost out of sight until something Paul said settled on me.

"What the hell does 'Jake would kill you' mean?" I shouted to him. One of them let out a howl of laughter and they sped off. It was a wonderful question that I'd never get the answer to.

Mika's POV

I sat at my seat close to the back of the class and read the notes that peoples past have written.

'School sucks!'

'^^Very Original'

'^Your all idiots'

'^*you're. Use the right word, dumbass'

I chuckled to myself and wished I had something to write with so i could mark this old wooden desk."Is something funny?"I looked up to see the far away face of the old bitty named , my teacher. I faked a grin and shooed her forward with my hand.

"No, go on with your algebraic equations"I shooed then looked back down to the written on slab of wood. It was way more interesting than this class. Snickers went out around the class and raised an eyebrow.

"This is English, not Algebra. I'd suggest you pay attention if you want to know about my class this school year"She reprimanded, I looked up to her annoyed and winked.

"Gotcha"I answered to the old gray haired teacher. She cast me glares from under her large blue ringed glasses. She had pasty skin with wrinkles that popped up everywhere. She had a mole on her neck that I swear had two hairs sticking out of it. She grossed me out. I preferred the desk to looking at her.

"As I was saying" She went on. I drowned her out by drumming my fingers on the desk in an annoyed fashion. A thump on the back of the chair made me jerk forward in my seat, some one laughed behind me. I turned to glare at the asshole behind me only to come face to face with none other than the muscly guy from lunch. The one who took Charlie's cigarette.

"It's only you. What do you want?" I asked in a hushed voice. He looked around to see if anyone would listen then went on talking.

"I need you to stay away from Charlie" the boy said casually. He seemed entirely serious despite the fact he sounded like he was joking. I looked at him confused and he sighed. "Charlie Torrez. The girl you were trying to poison earlier. Stay away from her"

"No" I said quickly then turned back around. That's when he started. His feet began kicking the back of the chair. It sent me flying forward in the seat forward each time. Finally the bell rang and I rushed to the door and stood by it in the hall. When he walked out I walked by his side and threatened him. "If you ever pull that shit again I'll rip your balls off" I then dodged my way down the hall to my next class. As I walked down the hall I thought about that kid. I planned on finding out his name and making the rest of his life a living hell. In my anger, I almost knocked some thin kid over. He grabbed me so I wouldn't fall, it was sweet but kinda creepy. I do't usually like people to grab me but he was helping so it was fine. When I looked up to see who the creeper was I came face to face with the cute guy from lunch who was flirting with me.

"Hello beautiful. I see you've found your way out of my dreams and into my arms" He said, I smiled and stood myself up. "I never did catch your name "The pale guy said then stashed his hands in his pockets with a grin.

"Mika. Mika Longwalker"I answered, he nodded then proceeded to tell me his name.

"I'm Adam Cisneros"Adam said then blew a patch of dark hair out of his eyes. It didn't listen and fell back to his pale face.

"Well, I've gotta go. Catch you later?"I asked as I began to walk away. He nodded, winked then turned and left the opposite way down the hall. I planned on seeing Adam Cisneros very soon, hopefully before this weekend. As I walked to my next class I heard someone whistle at me. I turned to find a tall very attractive guy with long wavy hair and pretty light brown eyes. I bumped out my chest and took a few steps towards him with my lips pursed and head held high.

"And what might be your name beautiful?" The tall boy asked. Adam was gone from my mind and replaced with this tall, dark and handsome young man.

"Depends, who's asking?" I retorted. He nodded and bit his lip. He was obviously skilled in the filed of wooing girls.

"Okay. Dylan Woods" He answered with confidence in his voice. Dylan crossed his long tan arms with a grin

"Hmm." I thought to myself as I looked him up and down. "Interesting. Mika Longwalker" I said then held my hand out for him to shake. He examined it then engulfed it into his tanned grasp. The bell ran loudly and we found ourselves to be the only people in the hall.

"Care to skip?" Dylan asked bowing. I chuckled at his manners and walked towards the door. He must've looked up to see I was walking away and called to me. "I'll take that as a no?" He shouted, I sighed and gestured outside.

"You coming?" He smiled and ran to me before administration came to see the cause of the noise. By the time the day was over, Dylan was up a tree and I was laying awkwardly on a bench with a cigarette hanging from my lips.

"So, wanna go on a date?" Dylan asked from the tree. He was obviously high, from his drawl. This school had horrible school administrators, no one came to look for us.

"No" I answered casually and watched as the smoke pooled from my mouth. "Are you gonna come down anytime soon?"

Sam's POV

When the end of the day came, I found myself sitting on a bench outside. I was waiting for Adam. Finally Adam walked outside with a grin on his face, I rolled my eyes and wondered what the boy couldve gotten himself into."What did you do now?"I asked as I stood up and pulled my black bookbag on my shoulder. It was heavy from the new books I was given today. I hated school. Adam only bit his lip then shook his head.

"I like this girl, and I'm pretty sure she likes me back" He announced smugly then nodded over to his mom's silvery blue van. I followed him and poked at his back for answers. Who was this girl? We piled into his mother's minivan and his mother gave both of us warm smiles.

"Hey kids. Did you have a nice day?" She asked in the light voice of hers. Her light blue eyes wandered to me.

"I did, how about you?" I questioned. She let out a shrug then pulled away from the curb of the school. A careful sigh was let out before she went on.

"It was interesting. I cleaned Adam's room-"

"Mom!" Adam shouted from the front seat. I grinned and pulled the black nit cap off of his head. He turned back and stuck out his tongue, his mom let out a tired laugh and shook her head. Light brown hair shook with her.

"You two crazy kids. Sam sweetie, how's your mom?" She asked trying to make conversation. I looked out of the window and searched for the right words to say.

"She's...okay" I said quickly. Her eyes bore holes into me from the rear view mirror. The conversation was dropped.

"Hey mom, can Sam come over?"Adam asked then started giving her a puppy dog face. I snickered and watched as he petted at her arm and whimpered. Adam had a way to get to his mother. He was her pride and joy and just about anything he wanted, he got.

"Well it's up to Sam" His mom said as she looked up to me in the mirror. Her eyes seemed pleading, seeing as how she liked it when I was with Adam. She thought I was a good influence. Boy did she have it wrong.

"No, it's fine. I've gotta go with my mom to some debutant meeting"I groaned.

"Awee, in her frilly dress dancing around like she's the best. Unst. Unst. Unst. Unst. with her glass slipper', she'll run away and then I'll miss her" Adam sang. I shoved his seat and he fell forward laughing heartily. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the crummy song; it was the same one he'd been singing for 6 years whenever I had to do something prissy. Adam turned around and grabbed for my head, he rubbed his knuckles on my head harshly. I shoved him away and grabbed his ear tightly"Ow. Ow. Ow. Mommy make her let go!" Adam shouted. I let go before she could even look over at me. She was like a better second mother, she had no problem and disciplining me.

"No fighting you two. Especially when I'm driving. And you have to go to the doctors this afternoon anyways, Adam. I forgot about it" The older woman said as she ran her hand through her curly light brown hair. Adam's mom was a classic beauty. She had a sharp pointed chin with high cheeks bones, her lips were thin but she made up for it with a pixie nose. Her eyes were blue and she had long dark eyes lashes. A small mole lay just below her eyebrow that made her look exotic. I wished she was my mom.

"Well, can she go with us?" Adam asked with a pout. His mom gave him a look and he stopped immediately.

"You heard her. She has to go with her mom to a debutant meeting" She answered with a sad smile. Adam look back at me and mouth 'sorry'. When we finally got to my house I got out slowly, dreading the fact of seeing my mother sit at the kitchen table with a raised eyebrow at me. She did it everyday.

"Text me babes"Adam shouted to me as I made my way to the front door. I looked over my shoulder and gave a slight nod; Adam's mom gave an exaggerated wave making me snicker. I pulled my keys from my pocket and opened the front door. As soon as it swung all the way open I saw my mother standing in the living room with a stern face. I rolled my eyes and regretted not going to Adam's house.

"Where were you Samantha Renee Point?" My mother screeched as I slammed the door behind myself and walked past her to the kitchen.

"School" I answered with a sarcastic tone. I went to the fridge and opened it, then reached for the orange juice carton. I could hear her heels clicking on the linoleum floors.

"School ended almost 20 minutes ago" She snapped sternly. I shrugged and open the carton and downed about a cup full in a few seconds."Ugh! Samantha, that is so barbaric" My mother groaned. I removed the box of liquid awesome from my face and capped it, then shoved it in the fridge.

"Mom, calm down" I griped as I walked up to my room. When I walked to my door and stepped into my red tinted room and saw a hideous 'dress' lounging on my bed."What the hell?" I voiced to myself as I poked at the fabric.

"Get dressed, and quickly young lady" She demanded from downstairs. The heinous creation was a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows.

"Why?" I shouted then threw the frock on the floor.

"Because you're not wearing that to the meeting" Shehuffed. I began to silently stomp on the gown while my mother continued talking."I always have another yellow dress with frills to the top you can wear" She countered. Before she could say anything else I was dressed in the ugly drape. The next hour she spent on my hair and makeup. Which was strange because she kept complaining about us being late. Finally we got in her tiny car and were off to Port Angeles. After hunting down a tall glass building, we found ourselves swimming in a sea of nose-burning perfume. My mom didn't mind the smell and probably enjoyed it, surprisingly enough it matched her own. Go figure. I ended up being squished between my mom and a huge lady wearing a light blue dress.

"Ladies, it's time to talk about the Coming Out Ball" A thin woman announced. Claps were let out across the room. This was going to be a long meeting.

Adam's POV

I sat in the front seat of my moms car listening to folk music quietly. My mom looked over to me and turned off the radio with a confident smile. "How was your day?" She inquired then patted my knee affectionately. I shrugged and rambled an 'okay' as the sky got darker. It was gonna rain again.

"That's good. Anything special happen?" She pushed. I shrugged and rolled down the window while drops drizzled down from the darkened sky. "Talk to me, Adam. I feel like we never get to talk" She said sadly then looked over to me briefly. I sighed and saw that she was pouting. I hated it when she did that, it made me feel bad.

"I'm fine. Today was amazing. I met a girl. Met my teachers-"

"Wait!" She cut me off. She swerved the car to the side of the road and pulled to a stop.

"Mom! we're in the middle of the fucking road!" I scolded; I could feel my heart beating faster despite the fact we were out of harms way.

"Did you just curse? Oh that doesn't matter, you met a girl. Is she nice? What does she look like? Oh I bet she's pretty. She better be pretty. When am I going to meet her? Oh Adam, you've got to let me met her" My mom ranted. She began to jump and down in her seat, I whined and stomped my foot.

"Mom, this is why I didn't want to tell you" I griped then turned my attention to the rain outside.

"Oh...I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll stop it's just, I'm glad you like a girl" She comforted then reached a slender hand over and pulled my black nit cap off of my head.

"Mom! I like girls. I'm not gay, okay? I just don't tell you who I like" I answered simply then rolled up the window as the rain started falling down in buckets.

"Well, you never had an interest in Sam I just implied you...liked boys. Now that's okay! I just though that-"

"Wait" I stopped her as I peered my dark eyes out of the rain streaked window. My mom slowed the car down and I saw a girl climb out of her tiny Camry then slosh her way to the front of the car. She looked at my car strangely and I noticed the face.

"Charlie?" I questioned. My mom pulled the car over to the side of the road and started talking to herself.

"Charlie? That doesn't look like a Charlie. More like a ...Serena or...something" I looked at her strangely then opened the door and ran out to Charlie. On the way I pulled up my hood and frowned when I saw what she was wearing. It was a flimsy sun dress that was obviously covering a bathing suit. Her hair was sticking to her skin and she seemed sad.

"Need a ride?" I asked, She popped up and turned to see me.

"Shit, Adam it's just you" She shouted then hugged me tightly. I laughed as she pulled away and I saw her mascara running. She looked like a sad panda bear. I patted her head and she rolled her eyes. "Do you know how to fix cars?" She shouted over the pelting of the rain on her car. I looked in through the window and saw a woman who looked like an older version of her, I smiled and waved at her.

"That your mom, right?" I questioned, she nodded and asked if I knew how to fix cars again. I shook my head no.

"Does your friend need some help?" My mom shouted from the van. I turned back to her and nodded.

"I'll get my mom and Lily" She informed then went to the front door of the car and talked to the lady in the front seat. They all got out and I as astounded at how much they all looked alike. "Come on" Charlie told the other two who hurriedly followed her into my moms van. My mom opened the door for them as they piled in, I took my seat back in the front.

"Hi, I'm Adam's mom. My name's Donna-Joe. You can call me Donna. Wait...we met you before. We came over to welcome you all to LaPush" My mother said with a nice smile. Charlie's mom, who was soaking wet, smiled and shook my moms out stretched hand.

"Yes, that's us."

"Nice to meet you, again" My mom said with a chuckle then turned back around in her seat and turned the car back on. The little girl who was shivering on Amelia's lap smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked, still looking back at the small family.

"Car broke down. Our first day of school trip failed. I know it's a lot but can you drive us back home?" Charlie asked, her mom gave her a look then turned back to me.

"No, it's not a big deal. Right mom?" I pondered then gave her the puppy dog face. The little girl giggled and snuggled into her moms arms.

"No problem, anything for a friend of Adam's" My mom said then drove towards their house. The ride was pretty much quiet except for Charlie's little sister, I'm guessing, who kept humming. I looked back at her in the rear-view mirror and made a fishface. She laughed and made one back. I always wanted a little sister. Especially one so adorable. After Amelia gave my mom some directions we got to their small little house. I surveyed it while the owners got out and ran to the porch. Charlie stayed at my window and patted my hand.

"Thanks, Adam. You basically saved us a walk home. It was nice meeting you . Text me, Adam" Charlie said then waved and ran up to the house. When they were all together they waved us goodbye as we drove off.

"Well, that Charlie sure is a looker. They all are. Is that the girl? And that can't be the Charlie you've been talking about" My mom spouted off. I sighed. That woman never stopped talking.

"One: yeah, she's hot; I know. Two: that's not the girl. Used to be, not anymore. And yes mother, that's the Charlie I was talking about. Were you expecting a boy? Don't you remember meeting her?" I wondered back. My mom chuckled nervously.

"Well, when you said you though Charlie was 'hot' I just-"

"But you said you thought Charlie was a boy..." My mom didn't answer, just looked at me from the corner of her eye. I sighed and sunk into my seat.

"Mom, I like girls." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. When we got to the house, my mom said she was going to make dinner and told me to go have fun. I went to my room and put in my old Panic!At The Disco album and waited for the clanging of the pans. When I didn't hear anything coming from the kitchen I left my room and creeped down the hall to my mom's room; when I got there I saw her sitting on her bed and holding a picture to her chest.

"He's growing up, Joshua. And it's getting harder because he's becoming more and more of a man everyday. I just wish you could see him. He needs his dad, not his father." I looked at her confusingly the went back to my room and thought about what she meant. I know my dad died but, the father thing just confused the hell out of me. I blocked that out of my mind and turned up the music louder. It would be able to wash my mind of my dad being gone. It's exactly what I need right now.


	5. Full Steam Ahead

**First let me say I'm sorry for the late update but in my defense I have to rewrite them and it's hard because it has to flow into the next chapter. On the bright side I plan on hopefully posting more than one chapter. I promise that the next few chapter will be better.**

**Not-the-Norm: I like your story. A lot. It's really amazing and if you guys want to read another Jacob/OC story, I recommend that one.**

**Anyways I only own Charlie and the new characters. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

><p>Friday night, as I laid in bed, I was tormented with horrible dreams. They weren't full of the horrible monsters from the movies I watched with my mother when Lily went to sleep. No. They were worse, much worse. The Devil himself was there. Stroking my cheek with his scolding thumb, running his fingers up my arm, planting tiny kisses on my jaw bone. His huge body shaking with laughter when I giggled at his touch. "Would you have ever thought we'd end up here?" His deep voice asked. I shrugged and he smiled. "Charlie Torrez in love with-"<p>

"Jacob Black" I finished then kissed him on his soft lips.

I sat up in bed sweating and struggling for breath. How dare he intrude into my dreams? What made this figment think he could make me giggle and yearn for attention from him? "Witchcraft" I grumbled as I yanked off my baggy green shirt and threw it to the floor. I looked out of the bay window and saw that it was still dark, probably early morning or late night. After checking my phone I was assured that it was, in fact, 2 a.m. I quickly got up from my warm spot on the bed and crept my way to the kitchen. I located the vanilla ice cream and the large spoon I was going to use then ran as fast as I could to my room. "Ice cream is a girl's best friend" I sang then crawled into the large bed and turned on my television. For about 10 minutes I was enthralled into the world of soap operas and frozen dairy products, when a loud howl could be heard from outside. It made me jump and my heart beat faster. "Damn wilderness" I cursed and scooped more ice cream. Within an hour I was asleep yet again and tumbling through the beautiful nightmare. The horribly wonderful dream.

It seemed like only seconds passed when a shriek was let out. I snapped my eyes open and sat up in my bed. After patting my body down self-consciously I slunk down the hall slowly trying to hear something else. "It spilled" Lilly's tiny voice crooned. I sighed. It was only a small problem.

"It's okay, Sweet Pea. We've got more batter" My mom cooed. I peeked into the kitchen to see my mom cleaning up a spill of what smelled like pancake batter. Lilly turned her face to me and grinned.

"We're making food!" She said then clapped her hands and shook her tiny hips from side to side. I nodded then sniffled and began to walk back to my room. "Aren't you going to help?" She squealed after me.

"No. I'm going to sleep" I answered then went to my room and closed the door. Angrily, I stomped back to my now cold bed and snuggled under my pillows, trying to get back to the dream. I caught about 5 minutes of dreamless sleep then got up when the gooey feeling of something running over my face woke me up. I jostled up in bed and groaned when I realized it was the ice cream from last night; it tipped over. I wiped my face with my hand then speed walked to the bathroom to get the ick out of my hair.

"Problem, Sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Sort of" I shouted in response then turned on the hot shower water. After washing my hair and my body, I stood in the shower for a few moments longer. It washed my thoughts of touchy Jacob away and down the drain. A few minutes later I was dried and dressed in shorts and a gray shirt, and sitting at the table in the kitchen. Lily placed pancakes on my plate with a smile and pushed the syrup close to me. With a toothy grin she sat down across from me and my mom put a plate of pancakes in front of the tiny chef. "Lily, these smell amazing. I can't wait to eat them" I said as I dove my fork into the food. As I brought it up to my lips, the doorbell rang and my mother dawned a mischievous smile.

"I'll get that" She said slyly then ran to the door. I ignored her and began to eat the food. It was either my mom really made these pancakes, or Lily was really amazing, but the pancakes were awesome.

"Lily you have skill" I complimented my sister. She nodded and ate into her food.

"I was beginning to think you boys wouldn't come" I heard my mom say aloud. I tried to ignore her voice and eat my food but she kept going. "And that it was too much work for you"

"Never, . Pretty sure we can handle some furniture" Jacob Black's voice said. I slammed my hands on the table. The demon had come to pay me a visit.

"Is everything okay, in there?" My mom asked. I could hear the grin in her voice.

"No, everything is not okay" I responded. Before I could get up, Jacob was in the kitchen looking around for the cause of the problem.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?" He asked. He seemed completely serious which scared me a little. What would be here that would cause that much trouble?

"Everyone's fine" I said calmly then looked down to my plate. I wouldn't tell him that it was nice of him to be worried about us; it would make him smile and I'm pretty sure it'd make it harder for me to hate him.

"Pancakes!" Paul shouted as he barreled into the kitchen and started snatching pancakes. Lily smacked his hand and he pulled back with a wince with a hint of a grin

"Those are mine Mr.! You need to ask before you take those! You didn't even wash your hands! No pancakes for you!" Lily scolded, her tiny brow furrowed. I snickered at Paul and watched as he rolled his eyes.

"She's got a point, Paul" Jacob said. Lily's eyes brightened. She was in Jacob's arms in a second and he was spinning her around in the air.

"Jacob! I missed you, buddy" She said. He set her down and patted her head. I hated the fact that she actually liked him so much, I wouldn't tell her though, at least not yet. When she's older she'll understand.

"I missed you too." He said in response then looked over to me. I faked a smile then looked down to my pancakes. "Hey Charlie" I nodded in response and attempted to eat my breakfast but my appetite was gone. I was going to throw it away but Paul stole my plate and took it to the living room. "Sorry about Paul. He eats a lot" He said. I nodded and followed Lily to the living room. Jacob put his blazing hand on my arm to stop me from walking. I turned back to look at him with shock as I nursed my arm.

"What?" I asked snappily.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's pretty important." He said in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. I stepped forward and he took in a sharp breath.

"I'm so-"

"Charlie, can you come here sweetie?" My mom asked. I shrugged at Jacob and walked to my mom's voice. "Okay, so today we're moving furniture. There are...six of you and three rooms that need moving, so if you could, could divide yourselves up?" My mom asked. She kept her eyes on me then looked over to Jacob briefly.

"I'll help Charlie!" Paul said then placed an arm over my shoulder. It was as hot as Jacob's. I shoved it away but he gave a chuckle.

"I'll help-"

"I've got Charlie!" Brady said with a grin. I backed out of the room with the two boys flanking me. When we got there they looked around and saw that everything was already in order.

"You guys have no work to do so why don't you go out to the living room?" I asked as I sat on my bed and shooed them away. Paul ran over to my bed and wiggled around in my sheets.

"I like this spot more" He mumbled. I attempted to kick him off but he laughed louder. I stopped when Brady took a seat on the floor and looked up to us with a smile. Might as well accept it.

For a few hours as I went through my boxes that still were unpacked, Paul and Brady watched my TV and commented loudly on everything they saw. "That's fake. That's fake. This show is rigged, look at the strings!" Paul shouted with amusement. I peeked from the closet and saw it was one of those crummy ghost shows.

"That's not fake! Look at her face, that's fear" Brady said in response then shoved Paul off the bed. They started to play fight but I could hear my bed groaning under the weight. I rolled my eyes and brushed my hand over the scrap book in my hands.

"Get off my bed!" I shouted at them but they didn't listen. Guess who ran in to break it all up. Jacob Black.

"Off her bed" He shouted, authority present in his voice. They both stopped, the smiles gone from their faces and scooted off my bed. Jacob turned to me, nodded then left the room. No words spoken. Paul didn't seem to feel like sitting down like a normal person, he felt nosy and snatched my scrap book from my hands. He opened it and a smirk fell to his lips.

"Memories? Who's this hot chick in the bikini? Wait, that's you" He joked then walked to the living room with it. I got up and chased after him.

"Paul Simmons give that back right now or so help me I'll kill you right now" I threatened. He only laughed louder and ran outside, me right at his heels. I cornered the tall boy into the corner of the porch, he held the book out of my grasp.

"Gotta jump for it!" He taunted as he danced around. I couldn't help my self from laughing at his antics and the fact he got me so riled up. "You almost got it, almost there" She shouted.

"Give it" I whined. He shook his head then opened the book and looked through the pages.

"I miss your long hair. Looks good on you" He complimented. "Bikinis look good on you too" He taunted then wiggled his eyes brows.

"Leave me alone!" I said with a smile. The fun seemed to stop when he handed me the book and stared behind me with a straight face.

"Hey Jake" Paul said. I turned to see Jacob leaning on the door post with anger in his eyes. His arms were shaking so I ran back past him. I'd get my scrapbook later.

After the group of large boys left, I sat on the new couch with my mom. Lilly was off in her room most likely coloring. I decided to tell my mom about my dream, seeing as how she's my best friend.

"And we were kissing and...it was so gross" I groaned then cover my face. My mom just giggled and poked my leg.

"You've got a crush, don't be ashamed" She comforted. I moved my hands and glared at her.

"It's far from a crush. I really-what's the word for it? Despise?-"

"Now that's a strong word" My mom interjected.

"But come on! Does ruining my childhood not count for anything? You can't say you don't remember me coming crying because of him. He was the worst out of them all" I snapped. My mom just smiled and shook her head.

"He's a boy. When they're at that age they get violent to show their affection," I was just about to stop her but she held up a finger. "I'm not saying it was okay, it in no way was. And trust me, I remember everything. You think I didn't want to wring his little neck back then?" I cracked a smile but tried to hide it. My mom smiled and tried to poke at me again. "Tie him up to a tree and beat him like a piñata. Huh?" I shrugged. "Anyways, he liked you back then. He likes you a lot now. I'm not saying go out with him, just be nice" She finished.

"I'm not going to be nice until he apologizes" I said then crossed my arms.

"Now you're acting like a baby" My mom said underneath her breath. I almost glared at her then remembered who she was, my mother. I only sighed then looked down to the couch.

"I have a right to. And until that happens, who says I can't use my feminine wiles to make him go insane?" I asked. If there was something I learned from television, it was how to make a guy want you. My mom didn't always agree with my antics, but she put up with them.

"Fine, just make sure you don't push him too far away. He'll fall for another girl and you'll be angry" She warned. I shooed off her comment.

"I doubt he'll fall for someone else, I won't let him." I said and pulled my knees up to my chest. She rolled her eyes and attempted to ruffle my dark hair.

"You so do want him" My mom joked then shoved me. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the cushions. The tiniest part of me agreed but I wouldn't tell her that. I wouldn't tell anyone.

"If anything, I'd go after Paul" I corrected. My mom looked at me with shock then grinned and giggled.

"So that was flirting. I thought you hated all of them. If I remember correctly, Paul was one of the worst guys" My mother said.

"It wasn't flirting technically, I was just trying to get my book back. I do hate them but Paul never really payed me much attention back then" I said then leaned onto her side. She was warm and it felt nice.

"If he saw them hurt you and said nothing he'd just as bad." She snapped and put her arm around me. I shrugged and snuggled into her side.

"I know but...I prefer him to the rest of them"

"Hm...becareful. If I suspect any foulplay, I'm kicking his ass then yours for putting up with it" She said then kissed my forehead. I knew she was telling the truth; she was scary when she was angry.

"Fair enough" I said then grabbed for the remote on my other side. I flicked through the channels and landed on some random soap opera.

"You've gotta admit though, those boys are built" My mom said with a sigh and giggle.

"Oh definitely. Built very nicely" I complimented then bit my lip. I was going to go after Paul. Full steam ahead.

Jacob's POV

"Dad, they were all over each other" I finished to my dad. We were in my room and I was sprawled on my too small bed. The image was burned into my head and it wouldn't leave. Charlie basically throwing herself at him, and he enjoyed it. I could wring his neck.

"There's got to be an explanation" He assured; I rolled my eyes and threw my pillow to the floor.

"There's no good explanation for it. He knows she's my imprint and yet he-"

"Jacob, Paul probably wasn't doing it to spite you. If anything he was just trying to joke around with Charlie. Calm down" He tried to comfort me. It didn't work and only made it worse. Joke around with her? Didn't look like it

"I doubt it. You've gotta understand why I'm angry though" I started, he nodded and tried to talk but I went on. "She's my imprint, the only girl I ever want to be with"

"I know but-"

"Whenever I look at her, I forget how to breathe and we're the only two people in the world" I finished and smiled to myself. She was perfection.

"That's nice to know. I'll leave you with your thoughts" He said before leaving with a chuckle. What was I gonna do? Charlie barely paid me any attention, and I'm positive she hates me. The only thing I could do at this point was try to come up with things to say to her to make her not angry. It proved pointless. I had know ideas and settled on the fact that I'd probably get the chance to date her when we were 34. I could picture it: Charlie would probably have 2 kids and be divorced. I'd swoop in and we'd spend the rest of our lives together. If only it'd happen before we hit our 30s. The next day I was woken up by my cell phone ringing. I groggily reached for it then answered.

"Hello?" I asked then laid my head back down.

"Jake, good thing you're awake" Paul said. I groaned, he was** not** the person I wanted to talk to.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked as I buried under my covers.

"I've come up with a way to make up to you. We're going to the beach" He said. I snickered.

"No. I'm sleeping. Goodbye Paul"

"Wait! You'll thank me when we get there" He tried to assure. Before I knew it, my covers were thrown off and Paul's laughter filled my room. "Get up! The beach is waiting"

"What's at the beach?" I asked skeptically. He only smirked.

"It's a surprise. Come on" We got to the beach after picking up the rest of the pack with curiosity. Only Paul and Embry knew what the secret was.

"Why are we here?" I asked before Paul put a hand on my shoulder and turned me in the direction of a group of people. I looked closer and saw that Charlie was there. The downside, so were her friends. "I'll deal with it" I whispered to myself and reveled in the fact that my imprint was in a bikini. Today was going to be amazing.


	6. I Can't Swim

**This chapter is better than the last one. Please stay with me on this story. I'd love reviews but, again, I don't wanna pressure you *cough*REVIEW*cough***

**Stephenie Meyers owns all except Charlie and those new characters. They belong to me**

* * *

><p>Lily began to run over to the pack of steroid infected boys but I grabbed her hand. She looked up to me with a sad little pout. "What's wrong? It's Jakey" She said. I rolled my eyes and began to take her back to the large umbrella Adam's mom let us borrow. "I want to say hi!" she whined as she began to dig her heels into the sand making me drag her.<p>

"And I want a car that works. You don't hear me complaining" I snapped back at my annoying little sister. She groaned then tightened her grip on my hand. When we got back to the umbrella, I sat on my black towel and sat Lily on her Dora one. Sam looked away from the boys to Adam with a knowing smile.

"You know why they're here right?" Adam started before he sipped from his CapriSun. I glared at him then snatched my bag from under Mika's head.

"Ouch!" She shouted as she sat up and grabbed the back of her head. I ignored her whines and looked around for the sunblock.

"What's your name again?" Sam asked Mika as she changed the song on her ipod.

"Mika" Adam answered with a grin. I located the lotion then squirted a bunch in my hand and began to run it on Lily's squirming shoulders.

"I swear to you, if they come over here I will throw a rock at each and everyone of them" I said. Lily giggled and began to poke Adam.

"Okay, so...would it be wrong if I thought that what's his face is hot?" Mika asked as she rearranged her head on her own bag.

"Yes" Adam whispered before he finished off his drink. I gave him a sad look and he looked out to the water.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jakey" Lilly said before she got up and sprinted towards the over sized boy.

"Dammit, Lily" I cursed then got up and chased after her.

"Jake!" She shouted before he picked her up and spun her around. I slowed my run to a walk when he placed her on his hip.

"Hey kid" I heard him say. I glared as I came to a stop in front of the group.

"Lily. Get down. Now" I instructed. She shrunk into Jacob's side and giggled.

"No" She defied. I balled up my hand into fists.

"Hey, Charlie" Jacob said. I rolled my eyes at his greeting and held my arms out for her.

"Grab on. I have to finish putting suntan lotion on you" I said then forced a smile.

"Then I can play with Jacob?" She asked. This little girl had no idea how she was pissing me off.

"Yes. All you want." I answered. She jumped into my arms and I walked her back to the umbrella.

"So, you went to them...do we still get to throw rocks at them?" Adam asked with a grin. I laughed at his comment then sat Lily down. After finishing with the lotion, I let her run over to Jacob who was playing frisbee with Paul and Embry.

"I can't believe they followed us here" Sam said with a groan. Adam leaned back on his hands while Mika turned on her stomach to tan her other side.

"I can" Mika said then took off her black sun glasses. "That Jake guy was talking about Charlie in class. Really creepy" She finished and adjusted her black bikini bottom.

"Who are you again?" Sam questioned. I bit in my laughter then grabbed the sun tan lotion.

"Mika Longwalker. I've been with you guys all day. We have 5th period together" Mike answered breezily.

"Right, I remember now" Sam said then put in her head phones and leaned her back on Adam.

"I'm serious about the rocks" Adam said then sighed and closed his eyes. I glared as Lily ran around with the boys. Mika turned to look at me.

"I'm serious about the asking about you. He asked me if we were friends then told me to stay away from you." She said then closed her eyes.

"What the-"

"Hey, can you rub lotion on my arms?" Adam asked with a pout.

"Sure" I said absentmindedly. I rubbed the lotion on his skin and thoughts began to run through my mind. Why the hell would he care? It's none of his business what I do anyways.

"Ouch!" Adam squealed then jerked his arm away.

"Sorry" I apologized then began packing up my things. "Mika, can I have a-"

"In the bag" She answered before I could even finish. I reached into her bag and and took out a cigarette then shoved it into my bag. When all my things were packed I looked to Adam who had a sad face.

"I'll be fine, trust me" I assured then patted his leg. I was up and marching towards Lily in seconds. "Lily, we're leaving" I snapped. Paul put her down from his shoulders and she pouted at me.

"But-"

"Nothing. We have to go" I said then looked up to Jacob and nodded for him to follow us. He smiled and led Lily to the car. When we got to my mom's little car, I set Lily in her seat and slammed the door. When I turned to Jacob he was too close for my liking. "Back up" I instructed. He did as he was told with a smile. "Look, I don't know who told you to watch me. It could've been my mom or your dad, I don't care. Stay out of my shit and I'll stay out of yours" I said then walked to my side of the car and opened the drivers door.

"What?" He asked, I turned to give him a mean look.

"Your friends have been creeping me out. You've been threatening my friends and stalking the hell out of me. Leave me alone." I demanded then got in the car and searched my bag for the keys. When I found them I turned on the car and drove off.

"Why are you being so mean?" Lily asked as she slammed her hands on the sides of her car seat.

"I'm not being mean" I said.

"Yes you are! You made Jake cry!" She informed. I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio. A random song about love turned on and I slammed my hands against the wheel.

"What's wrong? Tell me" Lily said. I looked at her from the mirror and saw she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine sweetie. Don't worry" I instructed. She looked out of the window and sniffled. The truth was there was something wrong. Every time Jacob looked at me, it reminded me of someone. The person I couldn't help but hate and love at the same time. Jacob reminded me of Aaron and it pissed me off.

Adam's POV

Today was just another day that Jacob Black and his creepy friends ruined for me. "They piss me off so much" I groaned then threw my Caprisun in their direction.

"I know," Sam comforted then put an arm around my shoulder.

"But, if it makes you feel any better, Charlie probably ruined Jacob's day" She said with happiness. I shrugged in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I accepted. My phone's annoying beep went off in Sam's bag. I reached for it and answered quickly in case it was my mom, that's just who it was.

"Hello?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, mom?" I asked annoyed. Mika chuckled and I looked at her sheepishly. I couldn't let her see me like this. I got up and walked over to the water. "Yes mom?" I asked again.

"Where are you?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm at the beach. Don't worry, Sam's with me" I assured her then looked over to the umbrella.

"Hm...you're using suntan lotion, right? You know you burn easily" She said. I sighed and stopped myself from stomping my foot and throwing a tantrum. This woman was smothering me.

"Mom, I do not burn easily...and I am" I said in hushed tones. I heard snickering and I silently cursed my mother's need to know everything about me. Before I could scold her, steaming hot hands grabbed my arms and threw me over a shoulder. "MOM!" I screamed as an annoying laughter filled my ears. Steroid guys.

"Talking to mommy?" Paul Simmons asked. His friends laughed.

"Put me down Paul before...before I fart in your face" I threatened. It was a fact: I could fart in his face if I felt like it. It was his fault for throwing me over his shoulder and putting my butt next to his face in the process.

"Let him down!" Sam shouted from her spot. I looked up and saw her about to pounce, a mother coming to her cubs defense. Yay Sam!

"Okay, I'll put him down" Paul said with something hidden behind the meaning. When I figured out what it was, I regretted having Sam say anything at all. I was dropped to the ground, and jammed my elbow against something extremely hard.

"FUCK!" I shouted in pain. It felt like fire burned inside my bones. My mother's shrieks could be heard from my forgotten phone that laid a few feet away.

"Adam!" Sam shouted. I wanted to grin and dance and say 'You're gonna get it now, Fuckers', but I couldn't as I rolled over on my pained elbow.

"Let's take him for a swim" Collin pitched in. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged into the water and thrown out to sea. Little known fact about me.

I can't swim.

My bad arm wasn't helping. I tried to let my feet touch the bottom but I couldn't feel anything below me. Using my wit, I attempted to keep myself afloat with my other arm. It did nothing seeing as how I was going farther and farther out. Water pooled into my mouth and shoved it's way down my throat. Gasping, I pulled my head above the water but was dragged back down by some unseen but felt force. Something freezing grabbed my ankle and slowly pulled me below the surface. I tried to call out for Sam to help me but with the water drowning me and the bad arm weighing me down, it was impossible. The cold water slowly came over my head, filled my ears, my nose and my mouth.

I've thought about dying before. If I'd gotten to choose my way out, I'd say by sleep. It'd be peaceful. Drowning never crossed my mind.

I wasn't going to let it happen, at least not now. I kicked my other leg as hard as I could and tried to wrestle my other leg from the cold grasp. It loosened and I used my other arm to maneuver my way to the top. After puking up the water, I went limp when something warm wrapped around my waist and managed to say 'I've got you'. The arctic hold on my ankle was gone and I could feel myself passing out.

Charlie's POV

I sat in the waiting room glaring at the pack of boys who put Adam in the hospital. One of them stared back but with sadness in his eyes. Too bad for him though, my forgiveness meter was long gone and now I was a force to be reckoned with. It looked like he wanted to speak to me but I shook my head and looked down at the terribly old magazine on my lap. Mika and Sam were talking in hushed tones on my left, I tried to listen to their conversation to understand what happened. Things like 'guys' 'assholes' 'threw' 'broken' and 'his friends' caught my attention. I immediately looked up to Jacob who just so happened to be looking at me too. I nodded over to the door and he went after Paul patted his back. When we got outside he tried to speak but stopped when I held my hand. "I told you-"

"But-" He started and stopped again when I scowled at him.

"I told you to leave me alone. You almost kill my friend" I stated so he could understand my anger.

"It wasn't me though" He tried to tell me.

"I know, your friends. You had all possibilities to stop them and yet you didn't" I said.

"I-"

"No. No. No. Please, I know you hate me-"

"I do NOT hate you-"

"Sh. Let me finish. I know you hate me but please, I am begging you, do not hurt my friends" I asked. He was silent as hurt spread over his tan face.

"I don't-"

"And stay away from me. I think it'd be best if we hated each other from a distance" I finished then walked back into the hospital. They were going to let me in to see him. They had to.

That next Monday, Adam walked into school with a cast on his newly broken arm. Sam decided it would be best if we all were around him at some point so we could keep an eye on him. Jacob didn't show up. Not that I care. The pack did though and they all looked peeved. They'd give me glares and make little comments. Jared even seemed to send his girlfriend over to ask me questions. Sadly for her, I was feeling PMSy.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but...have you seen Jacob?" She asked. I looked her dead in the face and let out a shaky sigh.

"I do not know where Jacob is. I do not care where Jacob is. Please tell your boyfriend and his friends to leave me alone. If I get one more look from them, I swear by all that is holy in this world, I will kill each and everyone of them" She nodded then promptly left the area. That afternoon as my mom made dinner, I told her how I was being harassed by the scary boys. "I swear mom they look right into my soul" I told her. She rolled her eyes and adjusted the temperature on the oven.

"Have you given them a chance?" She asked trying to be reasonable. I hopped down from the counter and sat on one of the chairs.

"No, I don't plan on it either. They put Adam in the hospital. Why should I?" I countered. She agreed silently. "I want to transfer" I announced. She stopped cooking and turned to look at me with disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" She asked.

"Not at all. I'd like to go to Forks High. It's not on the res but...it's better than going to school and being harassed every day." I told her. She shut off the stove and sat in the seat opposite me.

"Look, I know it's hard but-"

"I refuse to be treated like I was when I was younger" I cut in. My mother surveyed my face quietly.

"I'll look into it. It's only the second week of school so no promises" She said. I rushed over to hug her tightly. "Okay. Okay. Go get Lily. It's dinner"


	7. The Wolf in the Woods

**This is the last in that collection of the day. I hope you like it :) Thank you for reading, for reviewing and favoriting the story. It gives me the best feeling in the world and fuels my writing sometimes. So...thanks**

**You already know who owns what.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch and weaved my fingers in and out of Lily's dark hair. My mother was in the kitchen, probably sweeping. Lily stared at the television blankly as Ariel swam around in the ocean. I failed miserably at twisting her hair and was now just playing with it, when an idea popped into my head. "Mom, I need a job" I said. Lilly, not paying attention, just giggled at the screen. My mother peeked into the living room.<p>

"A job? I think not. Your only job is getting good grades, staying out of trouble and keeping your room clean" My mom said then went back to her cleaning.

"Come on, mom. I can't just sit on my butt all day" I responded as I twirled Lilly's hair. She paid my no mind the entire time.

"You can if you're studying. And who knows, maybe one day you'll get paid to sit on your butt all day" My mother answered back from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. This woman in impossible.

"Okay, what if I got a job that wouldn't interfere with school?" I asked. She walked from the kitchen and stood in front of Lily and I with a hip cocked out and her hands on her hips.

"What job? Lily, go to your room sweetie. I'm gonna vacuum in here" My mother asked politely.

"Okay, mommy" She said then got up and ran to her room.

"Now, that job" My mom continued as she turned off the TV and began to pick up the toys Lily played with earlier.

"So, a job that won't interfere with my school. Hooters" I said simply. My mother looked at me with disbelief then retreated back to her newly cleaned kitchen. "Come on, it's a classy job. I get big tips for showing off...my assets. And you always said to never waste a God-given talent." I said then gave a little shimmy for affect. When she came back to the room, bucket in hand, she rolled her eyes at me.

"It's a classy job, not for my daughter. And you better keep those 'talents' in your shirt and covered up, young lady" She warned then put the rest of the toys in the bucket.

"Look, if you've got it, flaunt it. I've got big boobs mom-"

"Boobs that you will not have suffocating in a skin tight shirt for middle aged men" She snapped in an end of discussion tone. I sighed and she looked at me with smirk. "Although I think Jacob would give you a hefty tip if you gave him a little shake" She taunted. I threw one of the flimsy throw pillow at her and she just laughed and laughed. "You're not working at Hooters. Maybe one day when you have kids you can go be a Hooters girl" My mom said then carried the bucket down to Lily's room. When she reappeared, the door bell ran and she ran furiously to answer it. Another idea popped into my head.

"I could be a stripper!" I shouted then imagined myself twirling around on of the shiny and probably freezing poles. No response from my mother. "I mean the pole would be cold but I could probably get a pole warmer" I shouted for a reaction. Again, no response. "I'm not flexible as I used to be. After a few stretches I could probably get my leg behind my head" I said as my mother entered the living room with a burly boy, a tall athletic girl and an older woman with a smile. "Hi" I said sheepishly then sank back into the couch cushions.

"Charlie, this is Sue Clearwater and her two kids. Seth and Leah" My mother indicated then gave me a look.

"Nice to meet you all. I was joking about the stripper thing" I assured. Leah rolled her eyes while Seth just smiled. I'd seen Leah around the reservation before. She seemed to have a permanent scowl on her could-be-pretty face. It was obvious she didn't want to be here and was busy before she was forced to come to my house. The bare feet and sweat clinging to her neck showed the evidence. I gave her a smile but she ignored it. Seth despite me seeing him follow around the steroid pack, never seemed down and was always happy. His young face looked displaced on his muscular body.

"Mom, I need to go. I've got something I need to do" Leah said then left with out so much as a goodbye. It was fine though; I don't like her all that much anyways.

"I'm going to go talk to Sue in the kitchen. She brought us some apple pie" My mom added as she walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you" I called to Sue as Seth stood somewhat out of place next to the wall. So far this was our third week here and we'd gotten hit by the Welcome Wagon multiple times. So much, in fact, that our fridge was filled to the brim with food. I doubt we'd even eat half, but free food is free food. I ushered Seth over to the couch and he sat down with a large grin. "So..." I started.

"So," He mimicked. "I've seen you around school. You've got a free period right?" He asked. He sure did jump right into conversation.

"Yeah, I do. They screwed up my actual schedule so I got it" I answered.

"You're so lucky. I wish I had one. I'm pretty sure I'd leave school if I had one" He said with a glow in his eyes. I smiled at him. He was too adorable.

"That'd be awesome. I know I'd go to Starbucks" I blurted out and thought of all the possibilities.

"I'd go to the woods" He said dreamily.

"You must like the woods. You and your friends are always out there" I said then grimaced at the thought of his muscly friends.

"Yeah, it's awesome out there" He added. I nodded and thought back to how I used to love the woods. My dad would take me out their and we'd run around making as much noise as we could, because we could and no one was able to stop us. It saddened me but I perked up as Seth went on talking. When he finished I remembered the Lily never got the experience of being out in the woods.

"I'll be right back" I rushed then ran back to Lily's room. She looked up at me smiled. "Get dressed, kid. We're gonna go in the woods" I instructed then went to her dresser and began pulling out clothes. when she was dressed in jeans and yellow shirt, I led her to the living room where Seth was staring at his large hands. "Hey," I called to him. He looked up with a smile then looked to Lily. "This is my sister, Lily. Lily, this is Seth" I introduced. After they were acquainted with each other, I told Seth my idea about going out to the woods.

"I don't think that's a safe idea" He said looking suddenly panicky. I waved away his comment then nodded to the door down the tiny hall. "You should go. I'll keep you safe from the big bad trees" I offered with a smile. I walked to the back door, told my mom where we were going and went outside. The entire time Seth tried to talk me out of it.

I turned to him with a light sigh. "Seth, if you really don't want me to go, I won't" I said then picked Lily up and her put her on my hip.

"Really?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Nope" I answered then began to walk through the bungalow of trees. Seth followed behind us none the less. "Maybe if we're lucky," I joked. "We'll get to see Big Foot. I heard he roams around Washington quite a bit. Is that what you're afraid of?" I asked Seth who caught up to me and was looking around suspiciously.

"Not exactly" He said cryptically then walked ahead. I let Lily down and she began to run up to Seth. It felt wonderful out here in the woods, I just wished my dad was here too. I jumped over logs and leaves as Lily ran back to me frantically.

"Seth's gone!" She shouted. I grabbed her hand and looked around the dense woods for any sign of the boy.

"Dammit" I cursed. I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to make sure everyone came back in one piece. Or just generally came back.

"Okay, where'd you see him last?" I asked then crouched down to eye level with my sister.

"Up there" She pointed to the direction she just came from. I turned around and she climbed on my back. "Hold on" I commanded. She did as she was told and I bolted off in the direction she told me. Still no sign of the large boy. "Now where'd he go?" I asked out of breath. What was Lily eating now a days?

"Um...that way" She said then pointed to the left. I raced off in that direction in the same manner I did the other time. We spent a few minutes searching until I got tired and put Lily down on a stump so I could catch my breath. That is the last time I take directions from a 6 year old.

"Doggy!" Lily shouted.

"There's no dog" I corrected as I closed my eyes and tried to figure a way out of this prison called woods.

"A big doggy! Look" She said then turned my head. A few feet away was what looked like a bear sized wolf. It was russet colored with dark brown eyes. I stared at it. It stared right back.

"Stay still Lily" I said in whisper. The wolf took a step forward then took two back when it saw my look of anger. Usually in this situation I'd be afraid. Right now, I was in a mixture of fear and anger. Fear because, by the size of it's jaws, it could probably tear me apart and eat Lily whole. Not only that, but Seth was lost somewhere out here with more creatures like this one probably. And anger, I don't know why I was angry. I just was.

"What do we do?" Lily asked quietly. I grabbed Lily quickly and she locked her legs around my waist. I held my hand out to the wolf and shouted a shaky 'leave'. It seemed to snicker then turn and run away. "Charlie, you're magical!" She shouted. I began to walk the opposite direction and ignored her comment. I needed to get home.

Jacob's POV

"She wants to be a what?" I asked Seth who'd run all the way from the woods to Sam's house.

"A stripper" Seth said trying to catch his breath.

"My imprint, Charlie, wants to be a stripper?" I asked to clarify. Seth gave me an annoyed look.

"That is what I said" He said then walked to the couch and laid down. He decided not to phase in case Charlie or Lily saw him when he ran off. It's usually the hardest to run for long periods of time when in human form. The thought of my Charlie in a barely there outfit and spinning around a pole sent chills down my spine and made the teenage boy in me perk up. Images of her shaking those hips of hers caused the need to grab onto the door post to steady myself. The imprinter in me made me attempt to stifle the dirty thoughts. It felt bad seeing her that way. The teenager would have to wait.

I saw her out there in those woods. The look on her face told me that she didn't want me there. I couldn't help but snicker when she told me to leave. A teenage girl telling a huge wolf to leave. It's probably a really funny sight. In all honesty, if she would've told me to run across the Earth I'd do it. I'd do it in a heart beat if that's what would make her happy. The ironic thing about that is that she'd probably want me half way across the world so she wouldn't have to see my face. It still hurt that she wanted nothing to do with me. On Monday I tried to catch her eye by passing her notes in class or trying to whisper to her, that only got me in trouble. Tuesday I decided that maybe if I left her a not in her locker, she'd listen. I stood next to the water fountain and watched as she opened the locker and the intricately folded letter fell to the ground. She picked it up then turned it over in her hands. After opening it up and reading briefly, she crumpled up the paper then dropped it to the floor. That idea was shot. Wednesday I became desperate. I approached Samantha Point that morning in front of the bike rack.

"I need your help" I said in a hushed tone. She just looked at me as if I was confused.

"With what?" she asked skeptically. I looked around for her usual group of friends before I continued.

"I need to talk to Charlie" I confessed and she just laughed loudly.

"I'm not touching that with a ten foot stick"

"But you're her friend, you might be able to get through to her" I added. She looked me up and down then sighed.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself then grabbed the edge of my shirt sleeve and pulled me behind a group of high bushes. "Listen and listen good. Charlie is my friend, but don't forget, I did just meet her a month ago. I'm not losing a friend because you want me to play match maker. Honestly, I'd rather if you guys both hated each other, since you don't I have to deal with...this" She gestured to me. "If you want to make it better with her, leave her alone" Sam said before she left for the inside of the school. 'Leave her alone'. It echoed in my head. I couldn't follow that simple action. It scared the living shit out of me. This one girl, who hated me, had me wrapped around her pinky finger and didn't even know it.

Thursday and Friday I decided not to go in. There was no point. Now here I was a week later, back after another short vacation, and what Samantha told me still bugged me. "I'm gonna head to my place" I told Seth who was only snoring, dead to the world. I got in the Rabbit then drove to my tiny little house only to find my father fidgeting in the living room. "Dad?" I asked. He looked to me and relief washed over his wrinkled face. Oh no. He was fidgeting because of me. I'd forgotten my own dad in the process of trying to forget my imprint, which didn't even work. Way to be an ass, Jacob. "Dad, I'm sorry" I started but he only rolled over to me and pulled me down in a tight hug. I hugged back.

"If you ever leave like that again I'll kill you" He muffled through tears. When he pulled away, he coughed and left to the kitchen. "Gonna...gonna call some pizza" He said from the kitchen. I walked back to my room then laid down on my bed. My bed. I missed it so much. The way it sank when I sat on it. The dried slobber on the pillows. How it was stable enough to hold all 234 pounds of me. How soft it was. Oh, God I missed the softness of a bed. The ground was wonderful, but could never substitute a bed. Thinking about soft things made me think about Charlie. She was probably soft. Her skin, the curves of her body. Everything seemed to stem back to that girl. I wanted-no, needed to be with her.

"Jacob," I could imagine her saying as I sunk my head into my pillows. "I love you" She'd say then snuggle into my side.

"I love you too" I said aloud.

"Good, cause you're stuck with me" She'd taunt then lean up and kiss my cheek. I smiled to myself. Then the stripper idea came back to haunt me.

"Dammit" I said and tried to think of the most boring things in the world. "Saltine crackers. Wednesday papers. Uhh-" Her hips. Those lips of hers. The way when she leaned over you could see-"Tofu. Watching paint dry. Watching grass grow" It was working.

"Jacob. Pepperoni?" My dad asked as he came into my room.

"Yeah" I said. He left and I smiled. Nothing like your dad walking in to extinguish bad thoughts about your imprint.

Charlie's POV

We found our way home pretty quickly, and found out that Seth decided to pay a visit to his friends his. I was glad he was safe, but furious that he put me through that.

I still hadn't told anyone about my possible school change. If they wanted to hang out after school I had to tell them I was busy. I was busy going all the way to Forks High and getting information about the school. It seemed perfect. Not only was the facility better than La Push's, it also was a beacon of a new future. A future where I wasn't remembered as the girl who used to look like a boy. I'd get the fresh start that I deserved. When October came, so did more stalking from the boys, not including Jacob. That was nice. They'd leave me multiple notes in my locker telling me that I had a secret admirer. Every note would be the same exact thing. 'Someone likes you, try to guess who'. The first few days it was annoying. The next days after that got scary. They would pool onto the floor. A heaping pile of 10 letters something that gained me looks from people in the halls. One day I decided I wasn't going to use my locker anymore. The exact same day I was going to tell my mother what was happening, I was hit with the worst blows.

I wasn't able to switch schools. I had to sit through the harassment again.

And Jacob Black needed to drive me to Port Angeles to pick something up for my mother.


	8. He Finally Stood Up For Himself

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. And I'm sorry but I think this chapter was a bit 'Eh' I kinda sped through it because I just needed to get past this milestone it covers. I'm sorry. I'd love a response from you guys though, please. I just need to know if you guys understand the way the story is going and if you like it. Please stay with me on this one.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all except my characters, obviously.**

* * *

><p>On one particularly boring day, my mother decided it would a wonderful idea to try yoga. At first I thought it was made for rich house wives who lived in California, but decided it could be interesting after she showed me a yoga video instructed by a handsome guy named Larry. I was hooked. So that same day, we went out and bought yoga mats and cute outfits that we got on sale. Apparently yoga wasn't very popular in Washington. On the day we actually decided to start the practice, I stretched my arms in the air high above my head then bent down to touch the floor. My mom had given up the dream of being a yoga addict and had given me her mats. This was one of the perks of having a mother who didn't take to hobbies well. A knock at the door almost knocked me from my balance. "I've got it" My mom said then walked to the door. I attempted to reach the calming of my mind yet again but stopped when a male groan erupted from behind me. I stood up quickly and acknowledged the male presence in the room. Jacob Black. His eyes were traveling over my body, I covered my chest with my arms.<p>

"Perv" I grumbled. He looked up to my annoyed face then coughed.

"Don't let me interrupt you" He said in a whisper. I rolled my eyes then walked to the kitchen for a water. I could hear my mother thanking Jacob for taking up the job of driving me to Port Angeles. "No problem, " Jacob said. I mimicked him then turned back to the living room.

"Let's go" I say then walk to the door. My mother follows us out side to Jacob's crap mobile:a black rabbit. I keep my thoughts of the car to myself and walk to the passenger side. Jacob was there before I could even reach for the door handle and had the door opened. "I could've gotten it myself" I remark as I climb in. He sighed then slammed the door.

"It's called manners" He said under his breath. I put on my seat belt as my mother leaned on the car door.

"Look, be nice" She advised then tapped my nose. I was about to complain but she shut me up with a look. "I know you're not exactly his biggest fan but, he's giving you a free ride. Take it. If you don't want to talk to him, don't" She said then nicked my chin. "Have fun" She said before thanking Jacob again and going into the house. Supposedly she and Lily had some errands to run. I doubted it. Jacob got in on his side and slammed the door with the same force as he did for mine and turned on the car.

"I know you don't want to talk, I'll leave you alone. We'll leave the radio on. My pick" He informed me then tapped the button. We pulled away from my house with 90's rock pouring from the speakers. I looked at him with disbelief then closed my eyes to take a nap. It would be a long ride.

Jacob's POV

It was the hardest thing in the world to ignore her. This was what she wanted though. From what Samantha said, she wanted me to leave her alone. I took a quick glance and saw her taking deep breaths with her eyes closed. Her chest rose and fell; I turned back to the road as fast as possible. Where was my dad to extinguish the thoughts I had when I needed him? Now was not the time to act like a hormone crazed teenage boy, especially since I was driving. I pulled up to a red light and decided to just glance over quickly. I wish I didn't. Her chest was poked out as she arched her back in a stretch. Whoever invented tight yoga shirts and pants, you are a god. Charlie Torrez was a work of art.

We drove away as the light turned green and I thanked God for the change of light. Finally Port Angeles came into view. I reached over and patted Charlie's leg, she sighed and turned her head. "Charlie, we're in Port Angeles. I need you to get up" I urged. She put her hand over mine and leaned her head over to my direction. It was obvious she was still asleep.

"I'm tired" She whined. I moved my hand quickly and placed it on the wheel. If she woke up and saw my hand on her lap she'd flip.

"I won't know which way to go" I announced louder. She finally woke up and looked around with wonder. She was so cute.

"Where are we?" She asked then sunk down into her seat.

"We're in Port Angeles. I need your directions" She nodded and began to give me the information. We finally got to the large glass building and I pulled up to the curb. Charlie took off her seat belt then climbed out of the car quickly. She leaned back into the car.

"Look, don't move the car. I'll be back" She said then walked off. I really thought she was acting like a bitch, the worst part is that I didn't mind it. Part of me wished I never imprinted on her, then I remembered how beautiful she was. I could get over the way she acted. I sat in my tiny car and watched as people walked by. There were fat ones, skinny ones, ones with kids and some with out, there was even someone who had a kid on a leash.

"Can't wait to get back home" I mumbled. These Port Angeles people were weird. Fifteen minutes had passed and I couldn't help but wonder where Charlie was and if she was safe. Just as I began to wonder, a group of rough sketchy guys walked past my car laughing about something. I thought about what would've happened if they walked by Charlie. "Just going to check" I said to myself as I got out of the car and wandered into the building. It was pretty swanky and smelled like old people. I let out a cough just as small hands were placed around my arm.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay in the car!" Charlie whispered to me as she dragged me from the building. I didn't even get a chance to look around. She dragged me outside and attempted scolding me, but I couldn't help but smile. She was touching my arm. "Are you even listening to me, Jacob?" She snapped.

"Sure, sure" I said as I walked to my side of the car. We got in and Charlie slammed the door. "Be careful, this is my car!" I shouted as I turned it on.

"Really? I had no idea this was your car. I thought it was your dog" She said sarcastically. I pulled away from the curb quickly and she glared over at me. "Gosh could you drive any faster?" I smirked and stepped on the gas. "Stop!" I did as she said and went back to a normal pace. I was glad I hadn't caused an accident. "Jacob you're insane"

"I already know that" The ride was quiet until she started muttering under her breath. I rolled my eyes then looked over at her quickly.

"What's your problem now?" I asked. Part of me wondered if I stepped too far.

"You. You have been my problem for so long. I wish my mom never told me to go down here with you" I pulled the car to the side of the road as she went on with her rant. "You have always been so annoying-"

"And what exactly set off this revelation?" I asked. I felt a pain in my chest as she raised and eyebrow and laughed wryly. What did I do to make her hate me so much?

"I've always known it Jacob. I really have," She started before going on a rant about what I did to annoy her. It hurt but more than anything it pissed me off. She acted as if she was so perfect and yet she wasn't...but she really was. I hated being angry at her but I couldn't help it.

"Charlie," I started loudly. She stopped talking and looked at me with confusion. "I have been trying my hardest to hold back but I can't. You have been the biggest bitch to me in the world. You really have. I have done nothing but try to be nice and try to be friends with you but you've pushed me away and made me feel like shit when I did nothing wrong."

"You-"

"Charlie if you don't let me finish. I DID apologize to you. The day that you left, I apologized in that note. I said I was sorry for all the shit I put you through and you walked off. Bottom line, I apologized. You want me to do it again? Cause I'll do it if it gets you off my back. Charlie Torrez I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through. I'm sorry making your life a living hell and bothering you. I'm sorry for trying to make up with it by friendship and I'm sorry for attempting to be nice to you. I'm sorry that you hate me so much and I'll probably never be able to make up for it. You know what though, you probably won't take it." I turned the car back on and slowly eased onto the road. She sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and her face straightforward. She didn't make a sound, didn't fall asleep, just sat there and watched as the road went on. I wanted to talk to her and, again, say I was sorry. I didn't though, I just focused on the road.

We finally got to Charlie's house after the agonizingly long ride. She took off her seat belt, got out of the car, then muttered a thanks and went inside.

Charlie's POV

I walked back to my room, past my mother who was playing with Lily. She attempted to talk to me but I shut my door and went straight to my closet for my memory box. I flung it open and tossed things out of the box. Jacob said he apologized to me by note, I had to have it. Unless I burned it. Oh God I hope I didn't burn it. I finally found my notebook of things I promised myself I would never look at. My mom walked into the room with her hands on her hips. "Charlie, what's wrong?" She asked then came to my side. I turned to her quickly.

forget

"On the day we left LaPush, did Jacob give me something?" I asked. When she began to think I went back to my search. Finally something that flattened with wrinkles all over it fell to the floor.

"Now that I think about it, he did" She said in realization. I picked up the paper and held it open. There were words scrawled across the paper.

"Charlie Torrez, I don't expect you to read this. I kind of expect you to throw this away or burn it or bury it or something. If you do read it, I want you to know I'm sorry. It was really mean what I did to you when we were younger and I regret it. I do everyday. I'm really really sorry. Really sorry. You don't have to forgive me, but I really wish you would. Maybe one day, if you do forgive me (Please do) we can be friends. If you want. If you do, I can ask my dad to give you our number so we can talk and be friends. I told my friends to be nice to you that's why that haven't messed with you the last few days. They said they were sorry. Like I am. I'm sorry again. Okay, I'm gonna go now. Bye" I dropped the letter to the floor and stared at the back of the closet. "He did apologize" I said quietly as the guilt fell onto me.

"He what?" My mom asked as she took the letter from my hands and read it to herself. When she finished, she let an "aww" and let it fall to the ground. "That's sweet" I carefully put everything back into the box except for the note and went to the living room. I spent the rest of the day trying to forget about it but couldn't. That night I reread the letter over and over till I fell asleep. When school came around I saw Jacob in the halls but looked away. We ignored each other and acted as if the other wasn't there. I didn't tell my friends what was wrong, just let them think it was that time of the moment and I didn't feel like talking. Finally another weekend came and begged my mom to take us to Billy's house. After checking to see if I was sick, she drove us there. We stood on the small porch of the house and I began to fidget.

"Charlie are you okay?" Lily asked. I looked down to her and put on a smile.

"Perfect, Lil. Just a little shaky" The door opened and revealed Billy Black. He looked us over before inviting us inside. "Actually Billy, do you know where Jacob is? i need to talk with him" I asked. He smiled then told me out in the garage. I thanked him before running off to find his son. I got to the garage then peeked inside. Jacob was wiping off something in his hands. "Hey" I said loud enough for him to hear. Jacob looked up and a smile appeared then went away quickly.

"Charlie" He announced then walked over to his car. I walked in and stood next to him. I felt completely awkward but Jacob's warmth comforted me.

"What are you working on?" I asked then looked over at him. Jacob went on working without looking up.

"My car" He said simply. I nodded turned to him

"Can we talk?" I asked. He pulled down the hood of the car then turned to me quickly. He nodded then crossed over his arms over his chest. "Look...I'm sorry. I was horrible to you and all you wanted to do was be friends. I am so sorry. So...can we start over again?" I asked in a rush. Jacob wiped his hands on the rag lying on the floor then held his hand out. I reached out slowly then clasped my hand in his. His was huge and warm, I almost pulled away but relaxed when he looked me in the eye.

"Let's start over. My name is Jacob Black" He introduced, it was obvious he was trying to hide a smile.

"I'm Charlie Torrez. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Charlie" He said. I looked down at our hands and smiled. It felt natural. The burden of hating him was lifted and it felt as if life was so much easier. I was able to focus my energy into something other than him.

"You're really warm" I blurted then regretted it immediately. Leave it to me to act like a bumbling idiot with the guy who I just despised not too long ago.

"So I've been told" He said with a smile. I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. He had a girlfriend, which made not liking him a bit easier. Besides, I was after Paul, not Jacob.

"Oh and I'm sorry for slamming your car door." He shrugged and kept looking at me. It began to feel a bit awkward, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "I...I uh...found the note you gave me. The one with the apology" He nodded. "It was nice"

"Hey guys, Billy has something to show you..." I turned and saw my mom looking at the both of us. She nodded then left the room. I snatched my hand from Jacob's grasp then nodded outside.

"We should probably go see what your dad wants" I said. He nodded and we walked the short distance to the house. When we got there Billy was showing Lily pictures of our parents in High School. I sat by my mom who gave me a look but said no words. It meant that we would talk about it later. Which we did after all the fun at Jacob's house.

"Apologies don't fix everything, Charlie" She said from the couch. I sighed and laid my face on the cool floor.

"I know mom, trust me I do. I didn't forgive him for his sake, I did it because it was putting pressure on me. It was stressing me out having to remember the past. Forgiving him was the release I needed" I said before looking up at her. She seemed to be thinking.

"I hope you're right. If you're not and he goes back to being the way he was before-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I'll be able to handle it. I'm older now and I'm not afraid of what they can say to me. And it's not like I'm getting close to him. I just forgave him and apologized" I said then sat and began to play with the ends of my hair.

"Why'd you apologize? You did nothing wrong" My mom seemed to be getting very angry about that fact. It freaked me out a little.

"Because...because I was really rude to him when all he tried to do was apologize" I answered. She nodded then stood up.

"Look, I've gotta go out tonight-"

"Is it a date?" I questioned. She shrugged with a grin then began to walk back to her room.

"Can you watch Lily tonight?" She asked then turned to me. I nodded and she went back to her room after thanking me. I sat there on the floor and began to think about what she said. I did nothing wrong? She was probably only saying that because she was my mom. When my mom left the house that night, she wasn't dressed up. She only wore an old shirt with some ripped up sneakers.

"Some date, huh?" I asked. She only shrugged then downed a glass of water.

"Look, make sure the doors are locked, the windows are closed, and you guys stay inside. There's food in the fridge, emergency money in the drawer, you know my number if anything goes wrong. If it doesn't get through to me, call Billy. What else am I forgetting?" She asked herself as Lily and I walked her to the door.

"The time you're coming home" Lily interjected.

"That...that's not set in stone. Lily, go to sleep at a reasonable time tonight" She said then bent down and kissed her forehead. "No yelling or running around either" She added then stood up and kissed my forehead. "Be good Charlie"

"Wait, you never told me why you're taking so many precautions. Is something happening tonight?" I asked. She let out a nervous laugh and shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about. Just do as I said. I'll call to check on you all." She said before giving us both another kiss then leaving. Lily went back to her room and turned on her TV, I went back to my room and called my friend Ramona. She was my penpal when I lived her before the move, then when we moved to New York she just so happened to live there, so she was my best friend. When she picked up the phone I was glad to hear her voice, no matter how tired she was.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Ramona, thank God you answered. I need to talk with you" She groaned and it sounded like she was moving around.

"You are aware of the time zone difference?" She asked. I said yes and she let out a sigh. "I'm listening" I poured on her the contents of the last week and the incident of what happened earlier in full detail. Seeing as how I hadn't talked to her in a few weeks I had to describe everyone in detail also, she loved imagery. When I finished she was silent and I thought for a second that she fell asleep, then she spoke and I remembered that Ramona was always there for me no matter the time of day. "Well, he sounds attractive" Was the first thing she said. I laughing and shooed Lily from my room. "Look I know what he did to you when you were younger was horrible, but it seems like he tried. I'm proud of you for forgiving him. It was big of you" She said. I nodded and snuggled under my covers. "Your mom sounds pretty peeved about it"

"Yeah, at first she seemed okay with Jacob but now that she knows I forgave him she seems to not like him" I said.

"Well, your mom probably has a good reason for it" We went on talking about it until I let her go to sleep. I was thankful for her. I went around the house checking that the door was locked and that the windows were too. I checked on Lily and made her a sandwich. She fell asleep promptly after eating it. I tucked her into bed then went back to my room to watch television. When a loud howl was heard outside. I ran to the window and peeked outside. A large pack of what looked like wolves ran through the woods. I was glad the woods were many feet from my house. I went to asleep for what felt like a few seconds when I was awoken by the door opening. I got up and ran to greet my mom. She looked worn down and exhausted but she put on a smile.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" She asked. I went to her side before sh collapsed.

"I could ask you the same thing" She shook her head at me then told me to go back to my room. "I'm not going till you tell me" she gave me the look then told me we'd talk about it in the morning. I nodded then went back to my room, the entire time looking back to see if she was okay. I went to sleep wondering what she was going to tell me about this 'date' of hers.


	9. The Halloween Party

**Hey you guys, I wanted say thank you for still staying with me. I've gotten so many emails saying you guys reviewed, favorited, and put it on alert so thank you so very much. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. And you know, you guys could message me if you wanted to just say hey. I don't bite...unless you're into that kinda thing...and probably for a price...**

**Anyways thanks again and you may go on to read.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all except for those random OCs. They belong to me**

* * *

><p>If I brought up the subject of my mom's date she'd brush me off. It annoyed the hell out of me but I left it alone in case she was touchy about the subject. She was going to be leaving the house for the day and I was to be left alone. I stared at her from the couch as she drank down more water. "Can I have a friend over?" I asked. She nodded then called for Lily who ran forward quickly.<p>

"Who are you going to have over?" she asked as she adjusted Lily's jacket. Usually in October it was cool, in Washington it was freezing. I thought for a second; I never really gave that a thought. I could have Sam over but today was her "Mother Daughter Day". Adam was out of the question because he was at the dentist. And Mika...I hadn't heard from her this weekend. I had no other real friends...then again.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater" I said with a smile. My mom looked at me with confusion before telling Lily to grab her hat from her room.

"You do realize he's like 5 years younger than you, right?" She asked with a grin. I shrugged clutched the couch pillow tightly.

"He's actually 2 years younger. I think- Doesn't matter. Look, I'll invite him over." I said before going to grab the house phone. She shook her head as Lily ran from her room with her hat lopsided on her head.

"Be good. No drugs, no drinking, no sex-"

"Oh darn it, that was my plan for today" I said sarcastically. Did she honestly think I'd help screw up such a cute kid? I mean I'm bad but not that bad. I dialed his number and waited for his voice, instead I got his sister's voice.

"Clearwater residence" Leah said. It was obvious she was grumpy and didn't wake up on the side of the bed. Well it wasn't my fault, so I refused to let her get me down.

"Can I speak to Seth please? It's Charlie Torrez" She let out a loud sigh then called out for her younger brother. It was a short while before Seth's happy voice replaced his sister's bored voice.

"Hey Charlie" He said. I let out a grin but stopped when my mom gave me a look. I shooed her and Lily away but she shook her head and mouthed that she was going to wait. They were going to drive around Forks but I really didn't feel like leaving, they would take me with them if I couldn't find someone to stay with me.

"So Seth, do you want to hang out today?" I asked. I crossed my fingers and hoped he would say yes.

"Sure, that'd be awesome. When do you want me to come over?" He asked. I silently cheered. No driving around Forks for me!

"Well it's...12 now so how about 1?" I asked then looked to my mother for approval. She nodded then kissed my head.

"Be good" She whispered then was gone with Lily.

"Awesome" Seth said. We said our goodbyes and I began to get ready for company. First a quick shower was taken, then I got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt before planning out food.

"Chips, salsa, soda in the fridge, what else do teenage boys like?" I asked myself as I wondered around the kitchen. I could always call Adam- No I couldn't. He was probably numb at the dentist or he wouldn't answer at all. There was the option of calling a guy friend from New York. "Not enough time" I answered. Dammit, this would be easier if I had more guy friends. I had 25 minutes to find something would enjoy. Finally an idea hit me. "Scary movies!" I ran to the living room and searched through the movies we my family had. I grabbed the scariest movies I could find then dropped them on the floor with ease. "Now I wait" I said to myself then turned on the television.

"Guess who's here!" A deep voice boomed from outside. I got up and ran to the door to greet Seth and his sister Leah. "Hey Charlie" He said before hugging me tightly. He was warm like Jacob.

"I'll be by to pick you up later" Leah said to Seth before ruffling his hair and giving me a nod. So she was an okay big sister but a crappy person, hm. When she got to her car I closed the door and realized that Seth wasn't by my side anymore. I went back to the living room to find him scarfing down the chips. I grinned.

"So the chips are good?" I asked. He looked up to me and nodded before wiping his mouth with his forearm. I walked to the couch and sighed. "Boys" He shrugged and smiled at me. Oh, he had dimples. Seth Clearwater got cuter by the second. "I had no idea you had dimples" I said before attempting to pinch his cheek. He swatted my hand away. He whined and I pulled away from him.

"What are we gonna do today?" He asked then looked down at the movies.

"Well..." I started. We were going to watch scary movies like Don't Turn Around.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Seth shouted as the door threw itself open. I clutched to his shirt and he began hyperventilating. "This movie is awesome" He whispered. We both shrieked as a face appeared behind the old man. "Turn around!" He yelled. Too bad the old man didn't listen. He died right there.<p>

* * *

><p>We were going to eat pizza.<p>

* * *

><p>It was silent as Seth munched on his fifth slice of pizza. "You're like a monster" I commented before eating the rest of my third. Seth shrugged and grabbed for another slice of pepperoni. Boy he sure could eat.<p>

* * *

><p>We were going to watch more scary movies<p>

* * *

><p>"Turn it off!" He shouted to me as he covered his eyes. I pulled the pillow to my face as blood filled the screen as the girl's screams filled the house.<p>

"You're the boy! You do it!" I shouted. I just wanted the movie to be over with. It was too scary.

"Please...please no wait!"

"The power of Christ compels you!"

"That don't work round here"

"Seth turn it off!" I shouted. "Worst movie idea ever!" I screamed. Never again would I watch a movie about a blood thirsty southern janitor who was possessed by demons.

* * *

><p>We made fun of each other for being so scared.<p>

* * *

><p>"You should've seen your face!" Seth taunted. I rolled my eyes. "You were freaking out when the priest got sliced!"<p>

"So were you! I never knew your voice could go that high. Ever think of being a singer?" I asked. He laughed and shoved my shoulder. I pushed back but he didn't budge.

"Look, next time try not to pick a stupid movie" Seth said before drinking back another glass of soda.

* * *

><p>We even played Never Have I Ever<p>

* * *

><p>"Never have I ever...gotten drunk" Seth said. So far he only had four fingers up and I had eight. I began to regret playing this game because I usually lost. I stuck up another finger.<p>

"I always lose" I said. He chuckled and leaned in forward.

"Spill"

"Well...I got drunk a lot. A lot." I repeated. His eyes widened a bit then relaxed. "It was kind of the...the atmosphere of the people I hung out with. It was a normal thing- I mean my mom doesn't know. Then again she knows I've been drunk but she doesn't know how much. Okay, that's it." I said then looked down at my hands. "My turn. Never have I ever...never have I ever. Gosh what haven't I done?" I asked then chuckled. Seth laughed along with me; little did he know I was being serious. "Okay, got one. Never have I ever been a teenage boy" I said. Seth stuck up a finger then smiled.

"Never have I ever done drugs" He said then looked to my hands.

"Okay, this game is over. Let's do something else"

* * *

><p>Lastly we watched a comedy to get the pressure off from the game and scary movie.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love this part!" I said. Seth let out a loud laugh as the old lady held up the blanket. "The baby maker" I squealed with delight. We got half way through the movie when his phone rang. He grabbed his cellphone then wandered to the kitchen to carry on his cellphone. I put the movie on pause then went to the kitchen to see how everything was going. He hung up then gave me a sad face.<p>

"I'm sorry, I gotta get ready to go. Jacob's coming to pick me up" He said with a sad face. I pouted but he patted my shoulder and gave me a dimple filled smile. "It's okay. We can finish it next week, right?" Seth asked. I nodded. He walked past me to put on his shoes. At the end of the movie, the door was knocked on and Seth looked over to me. "That's Jake" I nodded and walked him to the door. I opened it and saw Jacob standing there with a smile.

"Charlie, nice to see you" He said. I smiled and returned the greeting. It still felt a bit awkward between the two of us, it had been only one day since the forgiving. "Come on Seth" He said then gestured outside. I hugged Seth tightly and he chuckled.

"We've always got next week" He assured me. I pulled away and pinched his cheek.

"Next week Friday. Be there early so we can watch movies!" I said then ruffled his short hair.

"Of course, text me" He said before walking outside. I looked up to Jacob who was smiling at me. I smiled back then scratched at the back of my neck. Insert awkward silence.

"I'll see you later, Jacob" I said. He nodded then held out his arms for a hug while I held out my hand for a shake. "Oh" I said then went for a hug, just as he went for a hand shake. "This is-"

"Yeah" Jacob agreed. We continued the awkward dance but stopped when Seth honked the horn. "Bye" He said then left with out any contact. Part of me wished he would've stolen a quick hug.

The next week the movie night was a success. Seth let Jacob tag along, which was kind of bad because I only had enough food for two. It still went by smoothly despite the fact that Jacob and Seth had to fight for the food. The movies weren't as scary, which meant we had to have another movie night. The day before Halloween I sat in a circle with Sam, Mika and Adam in Adam's living room. "What are you guys' plan for tomorrow?" Sam asked. Adam shrugged as he played with the ends of his socks.

"I'm probably gonna dress up, and go trick or treating" Mika said then shifted to her back. I thought for a second as Sam filled in.

"I'll probably be forced to work with my mom at the Elementary school for the Halloween Party" She said then sighed loudly. "I don't feel like it"

"We should watch scary movies" Adam whispered. His mom was in the kitchen and probably listening in on our conversation. "Let's do it at Sam's house" He said. They all silently agreed, then an idea hit me.

"I'm going to have a party." They all stopped what they were doing, Adam playing with his socks, Sam playing with her hair and Mika making faces. "Come on. The four of us and some attractive people. I'll have it at my house" I whispered. Adam's mom walked from the kitchen and placed a plate of cookies on the coffee table. We all thanked her before she walked back to the kitchen to listen to our conversation more. "Not a lot of people, probably just us and...10 other people"

"That's not a party. That's a get together" Mika corrected. I shrugged then waved her off.

"Whatever. We'll have the house free because my mom's going to the elementary school thing. It'll be from 6 until 11 when my mom gets back"

"11? What kind of elementary school party is that?" Adam asked.

"My mom will take Lily out to eat probably. It's a tradition to go out to eat after a party, don't worry. They'll be gone for a while" I said.

"I'm in!" Mika whisper shouted. Adam looked skeptical.

"We won't get in trouble?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I'll take the wrap if it all collapses. I can handle it. So are you in?" He thought for a second before nodding and putting an arm around Sam.

"We're in" Adam said. Sam smacked the back of his head.

"I guess I'm in too" And with that the pact was made. Mika got to work on texting a few people while Adam took over the music. Sam made sure their parents were under control while I made sure the location was set. On the day of the party as my mom and Lily drove away, it finally sunk in that I was having a party. It'd been a long time since my last one. I went back to my room and dressed in my costume, a boxer, then started setting up for the party. My costume consisted of black basket ball shorts, a yoga bra, chuck taylors, cloth around my knuckles and a grin. After the chips, cups and soda was set up the doorbell rang. I ran to it hoping it wasn't the party goers and was greeted by Adam and Sam. He was a police officer while she was a raunchy witch.

"No comments. My mom picked this out" she said then walked to the couch. I ignored it and was about to shut the door when Mika ran in dressed as a skanky jail mate.

"The invites were sent out yesterday, the party should start soon" She said. I nodded and closed the door. When I went back to the living room, Adam was setting up the CD player and Sam was nibbling on chips. Not even five minutes later and the house was being filled by teenagers. More teenagers than I expected. I danced on some random guy while Adam ate chips from the bowl with a pretty girl. Mika was off in her own world while Sam struck up a conversation with a guy with really long hair. It seemed as if everyone was happy and it was all because of this party. It got even better when the door opened and Paul walked in. I walked away from the guy and straight towards the god-like guy in my house.

"Hey Paul" I said then stuck out my hip. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Hey kid, nice party" Was all he said before walking off. I sighed and walked to the punch bowl. Adam grabbed the ladle before I could pout it into a red cup.

"Someone spiked it" He said worriedly. I shrugged and poured some into my cup anyways.

"Maybe it'll make this party fun" I said then drank it back quickly, earning a clap from some guys. I bowed and went back to the party. Before I knew it, I was piss drunk and dancing with Paul. Exactly what I wanted. "You're an awesome dancer" I complimented. I couldn't see straight but I only inferred he was dancing well. I had no limit when it came to drinks.

"I know" He said cockily. I grinned and hugged my body to his. "Whoa kid-"

"Kid? This is not the body of a kid" I said then gestured down to my body. Did I mention when I got drunk I got slutty? Paul was drunk too but not as drunk as I was.

"True" He slurred then held me back. Someone told me he had a long-distance relationship. Not for much longer he won't. I kissed his cheek and he let out a chuckle. "I've thought about this before" He said then kissed me back. It was sloppy but wonderful, because I was drunk! Everything is better when you're drunk, trust me.

"Let's go" I said then dragged him back to my room. I threw open the door and kicked out the couple that was on my bed in the dark room then threw Paul onto it.

"You're pretty strong" He commented before I sat down next to him and began to kiss him. It was long and sweet then turned raunchy when he pulled me on top of him. For a while it was going wonderfully, he was a wonderful kisser and had extremely warm hands. It was amazing, that is until he stopped for a second and sat up. I pouted then began to kiss at what I wanted to be his lips but turned out to be his jaw.

"Problem?" I asked. He sighed and shoved me off him. I pouted and watched as he stood and fixed up his clothes.

"Damn that liquor" He said. I felt myself crying as he said those words. what was wrong with me?

"Am I not pretty enough?" I asked. God the room was spinning. I sobbed and sobbed as Paul attempted to comfort me.

"You're very pretty" He assured me. I grabbed his arm and almost dry heaved, but I went on talking.

"What's wrong then" I asked. I felt myself about to throw up but Paul pinched my nose.

"You better not barf" He said before the door was thrown open. I couldn't see who it was but I knew it was Jake by his voice.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Paul? He asked then turned on the light. I shielded my eyes and whined.

"Jacob turn off that light!" I demanded. I could hear his footsteps over to the bed as he sat down on my other side and and patted my hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged and hugged him.

"You know, I love you guys. I love you both so very much. You know what? There are three of us, I say we have a threesome. Let's do it!" I shouted then pulled them both back to the bed. I wrapped my arms around Jacob and purred into his ear. "Come on"

"Dammit" He said then sat up quickly. He put his hands in front of his pants and I began to giggle.

"Boner?" I asked then leaned on his shoulder. Black spots began to find their ways to my eyes and I began to sway. "I'm tired" I said then clutched to him tighter. "Make it better" I said then tears came again. "Jacob!" I whined into his shoulder. His arm wrapped around me as he kissed my forehead. So warm and cozy.

"Charlie Elizabeth Torrez!" My mom shouted.

"Dammit!" I shouted back then climbed underneath my covers. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him underneath with me. "Stay here" I whispered before passing out.

"No you don't" My mom said as she pulled my ear from underneath the covers. I whimpered but she didn't seem to care about my drunken stupor. "You are not getting off that easily Missy. When you wake up you're going to-" And that's when I zoned out. I was dead to the world and no one could tell me other wise. It was going to be one hell of a hangover.


	10. The Movies

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope this makes up for it. This entire chapter is written in Jacob's POV. It may seem a bit confusing but it'll be explained in the next chapter hopefully. Please review or message me or...something. I'm getting a bit lonely. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:Stephanie Meyers owns all except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Jacob! Jacob sweetie wake up" A sweet voice called to me. I turned on my side and groaned. "Come on sleepy head" the female voice said again before getting closer. A warm body found its way underneath my covers the girl's arms wrapped around my waist. I pried open my eyes, deciding that I wouldn't get any sleep, and just about had a heart attack when I saw Charlie staring up at me.<p>

"What the-" I sat up before I could finish and fell off the bed with a loud crash. "Dammit" I cursed as I laid my head back on the cold floor. I heard Charlie's laughter; usually it would make me smile but now it only confused me. If this was a dream, I would've woken up by now. That fall would've woken anyone up.

"What a wonderful way to wake up" She joked as she looked up at me from her place on the bed. Now I started to smile. She looked like a goddess with the light from the sun radiating behind her head. God this was an amazing dream...was this a dream?

"Is this a dream?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow then crawled down to the floor beside me. Her fingers ran through my hair before she answered.

"This isn't a dream" She said before kissing my forehead. That would've woken me up if this was a dream. Or someone would've woken me up as soon as she touched me; someone always seemed to wake me up before my dreams got to the good part. "Come on. I've made breakfast" Charlie said excitedly before getting up and leaving the room. I lay there on the floor and smiled. If this was my life then I was glad I woke up from the dream. This was wonderful. I got up and left the room only to find myself in a deserted hall, that didn't belong to my dad.

"Um...Charlie!" I called out.

"Come to the kitchen" She yelled back. I followed her voice and found her standing in front of the oven. She was wearing my shirt and boxers. Quickly she turned to face me with a smile and plate of food in her hand. "For you" She said then placed it on a table. She sat down in the wooden chair behind it and waited for me to sit down too. "Come on. You've gotta be hungry. You had a night of partying with your friends" She said with a smile. I sat down and began to eat. The food was amazing. It was like something I ever had before. "Good?" She asked. I nodded and kept on eating. Charlie just watched with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked as I slowed down my eating.

"Nothing just that...you're cute" She said before walking over and sitting on my lap. "Very cute" She added before kissing my lips. It was a peck but enough to want another. I went for another one only to find that she wanted the same thing. My hand locked around her thigh as she pulled me closer.

"Charlie, this isn't a dream. Is it?" I asked between the kiss. She slid her lips down to my jaw and breathed out slow breathes before answering.

"No" She answered. I nodded and dropped the idea. This was my life. "Okay. Let's go watch movies" She suggested then grabbed my hand and yanked me to the living room. We watched horror movie the entire day. From sun up to sun down. When something scary popped up on the screen, Charlie clung to me and whimpered into me. When people were just talking and nothing was happening, we were kissing and trust me, it wasn't like the little peck she gave me that morning. While we laid in the bed, with the TV on low, Charlie ran her finger tips over my arm. It was magical.

"I love you" I said to her in a whisper. She raised her leg over mine and put her arm over my waist.

"I love you too." She said before kissing my cheek.

"Wake up Jacob. You've got a phone call" My shoulder was being shaken by a rough hand. "Come on son it's Charlie" My dad said. My eyes opened to the darkness of my room. I knew it was a dream. Everything.

"Thank dad" I said before taking the phone and putting it to my ear. My dad left after giving me a sad look.

"Hello, Jacob?" She asked. It was so wonderful to hear it but horrible at the same time. I couldn't forget Paul's thoughts. His thoughts of kissing my imprint despite the fact that he imprinted on my sister. I realized my dream, the way she kissed me, the way it felt, was all what Paul remembered. Dammit.

"Hi" I said quickly as I sunk underneath my covers. I hated this.

"Hey, good thing you're awake. So listen...do you remember my party last week? Well I got grounded from it until mid-December. That's a long time, right? Right. So I was thinking my mom hated me but it turns out she didn't. She just said that our trust was kind of hurting. So I asked her what I could do to make it better and she said to show her how I could get her trust back. I ended up telling her every bad thing I ever did which showed that I trusted her yadda yadda yadda anyways I'm still grounded but my mom's not as mad as she was at me anymore. So-"

"Is there a point to this?" I asked. I felt sorry for sounding mean but...she hurt me. Even if she didn't know it.

"Yes but you have to wait. Like I was saying, I usually have to stay in the house now BUT I begged my mom if I could hang out with my friends and she said no. I had some of my other friends beg her, and your dad helped so now I can leave the house without having Lily as my warden. Only for a sudden amount of time. And I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies." I sat up in the bed as soon as she asked me. The movies? A date? She might have broken my heart but it didn't mean she couldn't mend it.

"I'd love to. That'd be awesome. When?" I asked. I was sitting up and pulling on pants as if it was tonight.

"Perfect. Tomorrow at 7 be at my house, okay? And," She asked. I smiled at myself and rushed an okay before hanging up.

The next night I found myself outside of her house checking my breath. I knocked on the door and smiled when she answered it. "Hey, I was hoping you'd still come" She said before pulling me into her house. "I thought you were just waving me off" She said.

"Never" I said before my smile fell. Her living room was full of her friends...and mine.

"I would've told you but you cut me off before I could. It's me, you, Adam, Sam, Mika, Seth, Embry, Quil and...Paul" She said the last name with disgust. Well at least she was over Paul. "We're going in different cars but I wanted to make sure everyone was here first" She said with a smile. I nodded and put a smile back on.

"Wonderful. Do you need a ride?" I asked her quietly.

"Nope. I'm riding with Sam, Adam and Mika in Mika's car. Thanks though. We were hoping you could actually take Seth and Paul with you because Mika's car can only fit the four of us because you guys are so huge. Quil was going to take his little two seater with Embry and we were hoping you could take the rest. I know it's a lot but it's like I wanted us all to go together because I was trying this thing with being friends with you by inviting your friends and mine so we could all be friends. It's like Leah didn't want to go because low and behold she doesn't like me or Sam. And Jared had a date with his girlfriend while Collin and Brady just didn't want to go. So...could you?" She asked me. I couldn't say no and shook my head. "Thank you so much, Jacob." She said before her mom made an appearance from her room.

"Charlie. You know the criteria" She said. Charlie nodded.

"I do. I'll call you when we get there and leave" She said as her mom kissed her forehead.

"And if this is not a movie thing and you guys-"

"Mom. I don't want to lose your trust again. It's the movies, okay?" She said. Her mom nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Be good "She ordered us as we left for the movies. The ride to the theater was quiet, that is until Paul decided to speak.

"Look, Jacob" He started but stopped when I looked at him up in the mirror.

"Paul. I suggest you not talk" I said. It was quiet again until we got to the theater. We stood on the curb and were having a discussion about what movie we would pick, all except Charlie who was calling her mom.

"Let's watch a scary movie" Sam suggested.

"I doubt Cisneros' mom will let him" Paul joked. I shoved him in the side and Adam gave an appreciative nod.

"My mom's not here. I wouldn't mind a scary movie" Adam said.

"I wanted to watch that new movie about that guy who breaks up with his girlfriend then has to chase her down or something like that" Mika said. I rolled my eyes.

"No one wants to watch a gooey romantic movie" Paul interjected. This time I didn't stop him. I really didn't want to watch it either.

"It's a romantic COMEDY dumb ass" She cursed then crossed her arms. "Why are you here anyways? Aren't you like...27 or something?" She wondered.

"I'm not 27, dumb ass" He said back. Charlie walked over and the fighting seemed to stop.

"I'm down for a scary movie" She said. Seth snickered and tried to cover it by a cough. Charlie looked at him with a shocked face. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked then walked over to him.

"You practically passed out when we watched one" He said and put his arm around her. I balled my fist but kept a smile.

"Fine. We're watching a scary movie so I can show Seth here I'm not afraid of anything" She said then locked her finger around his belt loop. "You're my movie buddy" She added. We had Paul by our tickets because he was the oldest and we all went in and bought food. We just about out the entire place. I was last in line with Charlie while everyone else went to go find seats.

"Do you want anything?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"You don't have to"

"I want to" I said. She chuckled and I bought her candy and a soda. When we were in the theatre, the seating arrangement was me next to Charlie, next to Seth, next to Mika, next to Adam, next to Sam, next to Embry. Paul and Quil were on my other side.

"This movie better be good" Paul whined as he sat back in the seat. The theater filled up and the lights went down. "You finally get to be in the dark with Charlie" Paul joked. I glared at him then looked over at Charlie.

"Why'd you invite Paul?" I whispered to her. She looked at me confused.

"Aren't you guys friends?" I shook my head and her response.

"Not really at least." She shrugged and let out a sigh.

"At least he got us these tickets" She said then ate some of her candy. I smiled at her and looked back to the screen. When the movie started getting good and blood started showing up, Charlie grabbed my hand. I smiled and glanced over at her, then noticed she was holding Seth's hand too. Shit.

"And you're sure no one else lives here...right?" The old man on screen asked.

"Dumbass there IS someone else living there" Charlie cursed. Seth whispered something to her and she hit him on the leg. The old man walked back into a room then his scream was heard and blood was seen seeping from underneath the door. Charlie leaned over to Seth and whimper. Just like she did to my dream. Seth looked over to me and mouthed 'sorry' before putting his arm around her.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" He said a few minutes later and got up to leave after whispering to Charlie. She leaned over on me.

"He was right" she whispered.

"About what?"

"That you guys are both good at blocking out the scary movie" She said back. I couldn't help but smile and thank Seth for being the best. I had to do something nice for him. After a while, Seth came back and grabbed her hand again. She continued laying her head on me. When the movie was over and we all stood in the movie theatre, Charlie was having a fight with Seth. "Oh whatever! I was not horrified" She said.

"You so were! You still haven't let go of Jake's hand" He said then pointed to our hands. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. I knew it wasn't going to last forever. "You were still scared" Seth taunted. Charlie shoved him but he shoved back.

"She probably wasn't as scared as Adam!" Mika joked. Adam looked at her shocked then smirked.

"I wasn't the one who screamed!" He threw back at her.

"That WAS you!" She said. His face turned pink and she giggled.

"All that matters is that you guys are the perfect movie buddies" Charlie said. Then it was time to decide who would drive who home. "Well...Seth lives around-"

"Me" Mika said. "And Adam can ride with me because I'm taking Sam home" She said. They moved beside her.

"Well I'm around Jacob!" Paul said. I glared at him. I didn't want him in my car again.

"You're closer to Quil. Why not ride with him?" I asked.

"Jacob, it'd be smarter to just let him ride with you." Quil said.

"The only people left are me and Charlie" Embry noted. She moved to his side and my hand flew up.

"I'll drive Charlie" I volunteered. She smiled and started to move towards me.

"But she's closer to Quil" Sam said. Charlie nodded and moved over to Quil. "That leaves Embry with you Jacob" When were were done everyone was in the cars and headed towards home.

"Your imprint sucks" I said to Embry. He looked at me in the mirror and kicked his knees to the back to the chair. "I mean I almost had Charlie in my car and she goes and says the last part" I added.

"Well...she doesn't suck. She was trying to help save the environment, ya know? Something about the Osborne layer or something like that" He defended. I snickered and turned up the radio. "She's a smart girl!"

"Right, with a dumb imprinter. It's called the ozone layer" I commented. He ignored me and the rest of the ride was full of 'The Eighties' Greatest Hits'. Finally after I dropped everyone off I went back to Charlie's house to make sure she was okay. Her mom answered the door and looked at me with a confused smile.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" She asked then let me inside of the house.

"I just came to see if Charlie made it home alright. Quil's not the best driver" I said with a smile. She nodded and looked at me as if she was trying to read something.

"Jacob. I know" I stared at her and wondered if what she knew was...well what the secret was. The werewolf secret. "I've known since the first time you walked in the house" She added on before going to get Charlie. I sat back in the seat. How could she know?

"Hey Jacob. You didn't have to check on me" Charlie said. I looked up and noticed she was already in her pajamas. I wonder if she knew it wasn't the best thing to wear around her imprint. It was a sweat shirt and shorts. Very short shorts. "Yeah, sorry. I was asleep. My sleeping pattern is off" She pulled down her shorts only to reveal that they were longer.

"It's fine." I said. She sat down and wiped her eyes from sleep. "I'm exhausted. My sleeping pattern is off. It's only 10" She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Tonight was fun" I complimented. She shrugged.

"Yeah. It was awesome. It was at first gonna be just us because I wanted get this friend thing going but I thought that trying to be friends with your friends and vice-versa would help us" She said then yawned. I kept from yelling and screaming to the sky about how she wanted to go on a date (whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not) with me.

"Well...Maybe some other time?" I asked. She nodded. "I'll let you go to bed. You look exhausted" She got up and mock glared at me.

"Was that underscore for I look terrible?" She asked. She led me to the door before I gave my answer.

"You never look terrible." I said. She shrugged and unlocked the door.

"Be careful on your way home, okay?" She asked before reaching up to hug me. I had to reach down a bit but she still wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly. "You make me fell tiny" She said before I let her go.

"Sorry" I apologized before going back to my car. "Sweet dreams!" I shouted to her from the car.

"And the same to you" She said before I drove off. Today was amazing. I held her hand and she hugged me. I'm building up to the next level. A kiss. For now...it'll only happen in my dreams. And that's exactly what happened that night. What a perfect day.


	11. What's Happening to Me?

**I'm sorry you all didn't like the last chapter. I was a bit...out of ideas. I finally made a decision, that is if you all stay with me, to speed up the story. This chapter's a bit short just so I can see if you all understand the way I'm steering this.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>I sat in my room and stared at the wall. I was bored. Dead bored. Apparently there was a hidden clause to me going to the movies: I had chores to do. Not normal chores, but horrible chores like cleaning out the attic, mowing the lawn and watching Lily and her school friends. Today they came over after school and were playing loudly in the living room. If I heard one more yell for lemonade I would kill all of them. The house phone rang and just about scared me out of my skin. I got up and walked to the kitchen where it rang and placed it to my face. "Charlie! Can we have more-"<p>

"Lemonade? Got it" I snapped. The 4 little girls ignored my angry response and went on with their playing. "Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Hey Charlie" It was Jacob. I really didn't have the time.

"Hey Jacob. Can I help you with something?" I asked as I leaned on the door post and ran my hands over my hair. I needed a haircut; it was getting shaggy on me. Something crashed in the living room and I turned to the girls with a glare. All of them smiled at me with angelic smiles, even Lily. She turned to the dark side. "Keep it down in here" I warned.

"Are you okay?" He asked panicked. "Is everyone okay? Do you need me over?"

"Jacob. Calm down. No, everyone's okay. Just a little annoying but alright none the less." I said as I gave the girls a side glance. Um...can I help you with something?" I repeated. He sounded like he was shifting his position then let out a sigh.

"Look...do you want to hang out?" He asked. Oh how I wish I could.

"Jacob, I can't. My mother kinda has me on lock down" I told him as I scratched at my neck. "As in no company unless Lily is here and she always has her friends over so I'm always on nanny duty" I added on. I heard him sigh and silently cursed. I was neglecting my friends. It wasn't my fault though.

"Sorry you got loaded down with that" He said. I shrugged and sat down on the kitchen table.

"In all honesty I am too but it at least lets me get my school work done." I commented. He hummed in agreement. "How's life in the outside world?" I asked.

"Boring. I keep trying to hang out with my friend Bella but she's always busy so...I've got nothing to do" He told me in a bored tone. A yell from the living room made me tell Jacob I had to leave. "It's fine. I've got stuff to do too...bye" I hung up and went to the living room to see one of the girls crying.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I walked towards them. The crying girl lifted a finger towards Lily and attempted to speak. Choked sobs only came out. "Lily, what did you do?" I asked my little sister who sat with her arms crossed.

"I want her to go home. She doesn't know how to share" Lily said then stuck out her little tongue. I grabbed Lily by the wrist and led her to her room. "It's not my fault!" She whined before having a temper tantrum.

"Lily, so help me, I will lock you in your room if you don't stop" I threatened in a low tone. We both knew I would never do it but the threat itself was scary enough. Lily stopped flouncing around but started crying loudly.

"You don't believe me!" She shouted before running into her room and shutting the door in my face. I hated the age she was at. I walked back to the living room to see the crying girl still at it. She had tiny claw marks on her face. Dammit Lily. I walked over to her and asked to see her cheek. She denied me the chance and instead watched TV with the other two girls. They all nibbled on graham crackers quietly.

"Lemonade anyone?" I offered. They all nodded and I got them their drinks. A tiny voice calling from Lily's room made me go to her door with a glass of lemonade. "I got you a glass too" I said. She thanked me then went back to her bed and watched TV. "Why'd you scratch...whatever her name is?" I asked. She shrugged and sipped on her drink loudly. "There's gotta be a reason why, Lil" I said to her as I ventured deeper into her room.

"She wouldn't share" Lily said saucily. I told her it wasn't a good enough reason and she pouted. "I just felt like it. It's not bad" She said. I backed out of her room as her look turned into a glare. If I hadn't known how old she was, I'd say she was PMSing. Finally the girls' moms came to pick them up and it was me and Lily. I didn't feel like talking to her so I went back to my room and did my homework. I was glad it was a Tuesday, we never got much work on Tuesdays. I fell asleep before I finished my Science homework; it was dreamless.

"Charlie!" My mother shouted. I heard her open my door and flick on my light switch. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. "Charlie, you're supposed to be watching Lily" She said then removed the pillow from my head. I whined as the light hurt my eyes. "What's wrong?" Her tone changed from a disappointed mother to a concerned one.

"My eyes" I said then grabbed for the pillow and pulled it over my face.

"Let me see"

"Turn off the light first" I said then turned on my side. She sighed, did as I told her, walked back and took a look at my eyes.

"Dammit" She cursed and opened my eye wider. I winced and she stopped. "How long have your eyes been hurting?" I gave her my answer: since I woke up. She nodded and told me to lay back down. I did so, happily mind you, and almost went to sleep; my mom walked back in talking. "Yes mother. Yes I know. I just asked for when it happened" She let out a sigh and sat on the edge of my bed. "Well I wouldn't be calling you unless it was an emergency, trust me" She said. Venom dripped from her words. "Madre," She started before going on a tirade of Spanish curses. I whined and buried my head deeper into my pillow, it hurt to move.

"Mom" I whined. She stopped and patted my back.

"Sorry" She went back to talking to my grandmother. She finally got what she wanted and she hung up. "I wasn't ready for this to happen" She whispered.

"What to happen?" I asked becoming panicked. "Am I going to die?" I asked her.

"You're not going to die. You're gonna go through some changes sweetie" She said as she covered me with the blanket. I started to kick them off but she only wrapped me up in them again. "I know you're hot right now but it'll make the pain bearable" She whispered to me. I wanted to whine and cry; that nap threw off my emotions.

"I think I'm PMSing" I said. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead. "Or I've got some type of sickness from those demon children" I said before the heat got worse. "Did I tell you Lily scratched her friend on the cheek? It looked bad" I pried my eyes open to see my mom staring at me.

"She scratched her face?" I nodded as she cursed then went to the window. "I'll keep the window open. It might help with the heat. We have to keep you fed-"

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. My stomach was burning, my skin was on fire, my eyes hurt and my head ached.

"You'll see sweetie. Just...stay in bed. I'll bring you some food' She left the room and closed the door behind her. The phone rang and I felt like I was going to die. It was magnified and made a pounding in my head. Finally it stopped and I was able to fall asleep. I was woken up by my mom. She placed a tray on my nightstand that was full of food. I quickly ate it, which made me feel better, but passed out after. I couldn't help but wonder if my mom put sleeping pills in it. If she did, I was thankful. When I woke up the next morning, there was a cup of water next on the nightstand. I drank it down and wrapped the blanket around me tightly. I got up from the bed, wobbled around a bit, then walked to the bathroom. My eyes felt a little better but it wasn't easy going through the bright hall. When I got to the bathroom, I didn't even look in the mirror like I usually do. I just took care of my business then went to wash my hands. I took a glance up then back to my hands. I stopped moving when what I saw finally caught up to me. I looked up in the mirror and I stopped breathing. The outer ring of my eyes were light brown, there was another layer in front of it that was dark brown till finally my pupil lay in the middle. I blinked and my eyes were normal.

"Mom!" I shouted then ran out of the bathroom. I slipped on who knows what and fell to the ground with a loud thud. I laid there as the pain tingled up my spine. I shouted out in pain and waited for my mom to come help but she never came. I didn't want to move; my limbs were like anchors. After a few minutes of sniffling and feeling sorry for myself the door finally opened and my mom rushed over to me.

"Come on sweetie. Get up" When I didn't move, she picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Something's wrong with me" I said as she bundled me up in the covers.

"Don't worry-"

"How can I not worry? My eyes were-" She shushed me but shaking her head.

"Trust me. Everything will turn out fine" She said then left my room to make me more food. By Friday my pains were gone and I felt normal, but my mom refused to let me go to school. "You'll understand later"

"Stop telling me that. I'm ready to go to school" I said then attempted to brush past her. She gave me the look and I balled my hands up into fists.

"Go to your room" I did as I was told and threw my book bag to the floor. I spent the rest of the day laying around in my room being angry. Finally my mom came into the room with a small smile. "I need to talk to you." I turned on my side and glared at the wall. If she honestly thought that I'd listen to her- "It's about what's been happening to you" She was right. I needed to find out what was wrong with me.


	12. An Explanation

**I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that, I just wanted to get some feedback on the way the story is going. Please tell me what you think, I really need to know. You can always favorite it or put it on alert too! That'd be awesome. And one last thing: I know I don't update a lot but it might come even slower over the next few weeks...I'm sorry! I've got auditions for Fame at my school (wish me luck) and I've gotta focus. Anyways, I'm done and I'll let you go on.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"You may have noticed that you're going through changes."<p>

"Yeah, I have" I said sarcastically. She sighed and grabbed for my hand but I pulled it away. The look on her face was one of sadness. "If you knew this was going to happen to me, whatever is happening to me, then why didn't you warn me? I don't want to die" I said. She smiled and attempted to touch me but again I pulled away.

"Sweetie you're not going to die" She attempted to assure.

"It sure has felt like it the past few days-"

"Stop. Talking. Let me finish." She snapped. I leaned back into the couch cushion and let her speak. "You're not going to die. I know exactly how you feel. I've gone through it, your grandmother has, your aunts...everyone woman who was born into our family has," She went on talking until she noticed my glazed over look. "Anyways...I have no idea how to do this. I mean my mom, she knew how to do this. How do you explain to your daughter she's turning into a magical cat" She let off nervous laughter. I stared at her before I started laughing. And not the giggle laughter, the obnoxious laughter.

"Oh wow," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "A magical cat. That's...that's funny. Magical cat"

"I'm serious" She said. I nodded and smiled at her. This was hilarious. "Don't believe me? Follow me" She walked back to her room and came back with jeans and a shirt in hand. "Hold these" I did as I was told then she led me outside and then towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" We entered the woods and the trees began to get thicker and thicker as we went further until the sky was no longer seen. "Mom?" I asked before I almost tripped over a fallen log. She only looked back at me before coming to a stop in the middle of an area that had no trees.

"This...this is perfect" She said. I couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't answer my question. The look on her face was on of pure concentration. "I don't really need anything-"

"Mom?"

"You thought I was joking when I said a magical cat?" My mother asked with a wicked grin. She practically jumped into the air; shreds of clothing flew to the ground. Slowly I back tracked towards the trees that enclosed us. When she said magical cat I was thinking McGonagall from Harry Potter, but what stood before me was nothing close. It was a cougar, a mountain lion, I'm not sure exactly but it was fierce and staring at me with dark eyes. The silence was enough to drive me insane. The thing that scared me the most was that this...thing was my mom. And I was supposed to be one too. My muscles locked as she walked towards me, every defined muscle popping out, and brushed her head on my hand. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. She moved from my hand and began to circle me like the predators do on the Animal Planet before they kill their prey. Except on that channel the killer wasn't circling her daughter while as a magic beast thing. Finally she stopped then looked around.

"What?" I asked. I didn't need to die out in the woods. My mother dashed behind a far off tree then called out.

"Throw me the clothes" I almost forgot I had them but threw them in her general area. After a few minutes she emerged for the trees and grabbed for my wrist. My mother began to lead me away from the woods, always looking back as if we were being watched.

As we sat in the living room, I couldn't look her in the eyes. How had she kept such a huge secret from me; then part of me was glad that she did. "This doesn't feel real" I said. She nodded in agreement. "Why now though? Why now am I turning into this thing?"

"I'm not sure. My mom said I was around this age when it happened to me" She said. I stared at her in disbelief; grandma never seemed to be the type for turning into a huge cat. "I know what you're thinking: grandma? Yeah, that's what I thought. Turns out every woman in our family turns into it" She told me while flicking pieces of lent off of her black shirt.

"What is 'it' exactly?"

"Well we never really came up with a name for it. I've heard werecougar but it doesn't exactly fit because we don't follow the cycles of the moon. It's more like a...shape shifter" My mother explained. "And usually when one of the children comes of the age, it tends to bring out some qualities in the other women of the house. Like when Lily-"

"Scratched the girl's face" I said to myself in realization. It made since.

"Exactly. And when I went on that date-"

"It wasn't a date. You were out on a run" I finished. She nodded and gave me a warm smile; it was strange considering she was just circling me like she was going to rip me limb from limb. "When will Lily change?" I needed to know the fate of my baby sister. It was scary to think she would soon be a predator.

"Well she's still young so you don't need to worry. Any other questions?" I thought back over the thoughts that filled my mind but came up blank on one that would have a reasonable answer. Then again, reasonable? I think we're way past that.

"No more" She nodded. "Am I still grounded?" I asked.

"Yes" She said simply then got up and walked to the kitchen. I took her answer with a shrug; I was bound to stay in trouble. Now all that was left was to think about how I was going to live with this...curse? blessing? Whatever it was, it was my problem now. When I was told we were moving to Washington, this magical world was never included in the deal, but I'd take it. This made my boring life as a LaPush High School student a lot more interesting. The things I could do with this power were out there beyond the door. Energy filled my veins at the thought of it. I wasn't weak anymore; I was powerful. "Oh, and tonight I'm taking you on your first run" My mom yelled to me from the kitchen.

"Okay" I said in a monotone voice. On the inside I was bursting and ready to go, but I had to wait. Tonight, I would feel the ground under my feet...ur...paws, and the moonlight would be my guide. Tonight I would be an animal.


	13. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**I'm sorry for the wait. I've been a bit lost on where I was going at this point considering I dropped the plot line I had in mind. Thank you for the review One Can't Hide and EclipseLover97 and NobleAndAncientLineBlack. You all are amazing and I love you dearly. I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment. Please leave reviews, I promise the next chapter won't be as late as this one was.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all except my characters and plot (which is constantly changing).**

* * *

><p>My mother and I sat in the living room in silence. In her hand was a bottled water; she had yet to drink any of it. We'd just gotten in from my first and possible last run. "What was that?" I asked as I stretched out my fingers. "It was huge"<p>

"It was a werewolf" She said quickly then finally took a small sip from her drink. Her dark brown eyes seemed transfixed on the carpet. "I can't believe I forgot about them"

"They're real?"

"Sweetie, you're a werecat. Of course they're real" She said sarcastically. I sighed and accepted the fact there are things beyond my imagination. Wait...did that mean that fairies and wizards and mermaids were real? Was the old lady I saw everyday back in New York telling the truth then?

"Does that mean-"

"No. The old woman was not telling the truth and of you ever tried looking for fairies I'd have you put away." She said seriously then turned on the tv and let out a sigh.

"Says the werecat" I snickered. She only gave me a quick look then turned her attention back to the television. We sat in silence for a while until I found another question. "Are there any here? On the reservation?" She glanced over to me quickly. "I mean...are there more than one?"

"Most likely" She responded. "They tend to travel in packs" I nodded and dropped the subject despite the many questions that rolled around in my head. Who were the werewolves of LaPush? It couldn't be Jacob and his group. It'd be too obvious. The big muscular guys? Really? It's probably someone who spent a lot of time alone...but if he was in a pack then maybe he wouldn't be. This figuring out things was too damn hard. Maybe Jacob and his friends were the pack of werewolves.

The next day I was finally able to go to school. It felt amazing to get up early and to be able to get out of the house without the purpose to turn into an animal. I stood on the curb of the school after waiving away my mom and Lily until they were out of sight. "Charlie!" Someone shouted then wrapped their arms around me. It was Jacob; his smell and voice gave him away. He pressed me to his chest as he shook me around like a ragdoll.

"Put me down!" I shouted. Instead of listening, he spun me around and laughed while I attempted to hold in my own laughter. "I'm serious now" I whined. Finally he set me down and ruffled at my hair.

"I missed you. Well, we all missed you" He said corrected with a beautiful smile. That was one of the things I missed when I was stuck inside my house; his warm smile and amazing personality. "Your mom said you were sick"

"I was but I got better. How've you guys been?" I asked him as I adjusted my bag on my shoulders. He smiled and went on to tell me that the week was boring and plain as usual. I shivered a bit as a breeze went by and Jacob put an arm around me. "Are you sure you're not sick?" I asked him. He nodded and continued with his story. I dazed off a bit in the middle and started thinking about how I could bring up the werewolf topic with him. It wasn't exactly normal…

"So I said-"

"That's great. Can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal though." I brought my voice down lower and he furrowed his brow.

"Sure. Anything" Jacob said then began searching my face for signs of anything. I hesitated and realized I couldn't just confront him with the idea of him being a mystical beast; at least not at school. I had to approach this situation rationally.

"Could we...could we hang out this afternoon?" I asked then adjusted the strap on my book bag nervously. It's weight seemed to be getting heavier and heavier. He looked to the ground, probably thinking. The silence gave me the answer. "I mean, if you don't want to-"

"No. I want to, it's just I'm not sure if I'm busy today or not" He said in an attempt to assure me. Shit. I had to find another way.

"It's fine. We can hang out anytime" I told him as we walked into the school. He nodded and grinned.

"Tomorrow okay with you?" He questioned. I thought for a moment then realized I had no plans at all. I shrugged and he grinned. "Perfect. I'm already thinking of things we can do tomorrow" Jacob said before we parted ways. I got to my locker just before I was attacked by thin arms around my torso.

"Charlie! You're alright! You had me worried." Adam rushed as he pressed his face into my hair. I laughed then attempted to pry his hands away but he just held on tighter. "I missed you so much. Just so much. You're like one of my best friends and you were gone for a week. No contact with me or anyone. It was horrifying. Which reminds me," He began after removing his arms and placing his hands on his hips. "Why didn't you call, missy?" He questioned. I gave a small smile and he glared with a pout. "You're supposed to keep in contact with your friends. Now Sam is sick-"

"What do you mean by 'sick'?" I asked. Please don't let her turn into a werecat too. Then again it'd be easier and I'd have someone to talk about it with.

"As in she hasn't called me and her dad won't let me see her. It's sort of like what you had...I guess" I cursed under my breath. I take it back. I didn't want Sam to be a werecat. That was my thing. "I'm getting worried"

"Don't be. We'll go by and see her today" I assured him as I closed the locker and held my binder in my hands. "Even if we have to break into her house." That's exactly what we did. Mika, even though she was angry that I hadn't talked to her in a week, went with us to go see our sick friend. After the school day went by, we went to Sam's house and found ourselves standing below her window. We had to figure out how we were going to get up there.

"She used to have a tree but her dad cut it down" Adam told us. Mika sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How the hell are we supposed to get up the side of this house?" Mika kicked the side of the house and hurt nothing but her own foot. "Darn this house" She mumbled. Adam snickered but stopped when Mika have him the 'shut up' look.

"Look...Adam...get on my shoulders then hold Mika up so she can look in the window" I instructed as I got into a kneel and prepared for the weight. He scoffed then shoved my shoulder.

"No. I'm the boy, I can hold you both up!"

"I doubt it shrimpy" I playfully insulted.

"You get on my shoulders then hold Mika up" He instructed.

"Or we could use that ladder" Mika said sarcastically as she walked over to the ladder that lay on the ground. Adam and I shared an embarrassed look but went on with business. After we set up the old, dusty ladder I climbed up first. Adam complained about knowing her the longest but my argument about having boobs shut him up. As I peered into the room, I saw a messy room with an unmade bed that had no Sam.

"She's not there" I whispered down to my two friends.

"How is she not there?"

"Well, she's some place other than her room" I said as I climbed down. We put the ladder away and prepared to leave, all of us complaining when an idea hit me. "Did you guys try to do this for me?"

"No. Your mom said you were sick and would have no visitors. It was final. Your mother can be scary sometimes" Adam said as he linked arms with Mika and I. I missed them. I missed Sam too, which made the next sight I saw a bit confusing. Sam was walking with Leah and Paul out of the woods. "What?" Adam asked quietly before breaking the link our arms made and running over to his friend. Mika and I stood back and watched as they had a heated discussion.

"What do you think their talking about?" She whispered. I could hear them perfectly. Adam was angry that Sam had dropped him for Leah and Paul and Sam was telling him that wasn't the case. He ended up leaving without a ride from Mika; he just walked home. That night I sat in my room and told my mom what was going on.

"I don't know. Maybe it's best if you don't look into the werewolf thing" She tried to tell me while brushing at my hair. I fanned her hand away.

"Mom. I'm talking about Sam and Adam at the moment" I told her with a sigh. She shrugged.

"Don't worry. It'll work out in the end. Sam and Adam are best friends and will work it out. Think about how many fights you've gotten in with your friends" I did and realized she was right. I had seen worse. I nodded before my hit the soft pillow. "Just...don't forget what I told you-"

"Which would be-"

"To not go looking for werewolves" She said sternly. This was annoying me; she had wolves on the brain. This was about the fifth time she had told me to be careful of werewolves and it was growing more and more annoying by the minute.

"You've told me that multiple times"

"Because I know you. You'll go looking for them if I don't remind you" I knew she was right but that didn't diminish the fact of how annoying it was to hear her say it so many times.

" Okay, why?" I asked as I climbed into bed. I quietly apologized for my loud tone as she helped me under the covers.

"Because, werewolves and werecats are enemies. You can get hurt" With that she kissed my forehead then left. Why didn't she tell me that before? I was going to spend the next afternoon with Jacob, who could possibly be a werewolf and now she tells me. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling. It was dangerous but...was it bad to be curious? Then again, curiosity killed the cat.


	14. Research

All of you are simply amazing. I was flooded with so many alerts that my little heart just about exploded. Thank you so very much. I hope this chapter makes it up to you (despite the fact it's short). The end was my favorite to write even if it felt like forever while I was editing it. Please review or alert, I don't mind either. I love you all so much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and plot.

* * *

><p>As I stood outside of the school the next morning, I regretted my outfit of choice. A skirt, even paired with leggings, wasn't the best thing to wear when we were getting closer and closer to December. Today was the day I was supposed to go over to Jacob's house to find some type of information that would prove he was, indeed, a werewolf. I would do it in the only way I knew, to seduce him. I just wish this skirt wasn't involved. I shivered and shimmied for warmth and decided to go in, that is until I saw Sam walk up to the school with her new best friend: the LaPush Crew. She looked me over then went back to her conversation with Quil, probably about steroids. "Hey" Adam said coming up on my side. He was covered up from head to toe in fabric. Before I could comment, he shook his head and held up his hand. "I know. Mom went crazy during Christmas shopping"<p>

"But it's not-"

"You know that. I know that...she doesn't." He told me then let out a weak laugh. His eyes ran over Sam who was still in conversation with Quil; they seemed to be very close. "Let's go inside-"

"Charlie!" Jacob called; his entire group stopped and turned their attention to me. I guess he intended for me to go over to him. The wave he sent over told me my guess was correct. Adam nudged me with his shoulder with a half-smile.

"I'll only go over if you go with me" I whispered to him. The group was watching my every move with baited breath; it made my nerves go on end. "Should I?" I asked then looked to his face. A single eyebrow was raised and his lips pouted.

"Yeah. Come on" He grabbed my hand in his own gloved palm and pulled me closer. I released a sigh when his body warmth met my freezing skin. Adam let out a snicker and a smirk, the old Adam showed. "You shouldn't have worn something so...unwarm. Being the kind man I am, I shall be your heater" He released his grip on my hand and put his arm around my shoulders. "You should know better," As we walked toward the group of inhumanly large people he continued with his joke. "You live in Washington, silly." The nervous laughter he let out revealed his real emotion: fear. Fear of coming being around Samantha, his best friend who ditched him for the guys who used to make his life a living hell. "You have to dress for it"

As we got closer, the look on Jacob's face grew grim until it finally slipped into anger. "Cisneros," His dark eyes were concentrated on the lack of space there was between me and my friend. I cuddled closer to him for comfort. "Nice seeing you" Adam only gave a nod as he grip on me tightened. "Nice seeing you too, Charlie" Jacob added on with a smile. He held his arms out for a hug and, again, everyone's eyes went to me. Adam dropped his arm and brought his hands up to his mouth to blow heat onto them. Slowly, and awkwardly, I went into his arms and was glad I did. Heat practically swallowed me as his arms wrapped around my torso tightly. A sigh escaped my mouth and I regretted it as soon as I felt the rumble from his chest, the thing he called a laugh.

I wanted to remove myself then go inside of the school with Adam and let Jacob leave my mind, but I felt like I couldn't. A cough came from one of his friends and I yanked myself away. "I'll see you later. Adam, come on" I speed quickly then grabbed his hand and pulled him with me towards the school. It was obvious Adam had enough of being around Sam; I had enough of being around Jacob and his friends.

At the end of the day I stood by my locker and watched as snow fell outside of the window. What if Jacob and Co. were the LaPush werewolves? What would I do? What could I do? Would he kill me? Doubt it. He had feelings for me. That was obvious, he wouldn't hurt me. As my mind went over the many scenarios that would never happen, steaming hot hands were placed over my eyes; it scared the crap out of me. "Shit!"

"Calm down, it's just me" Jacob purred as he dropped his hands from my eyes and down to his sides. He leaned on the lockers with a grin. "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry. So," He bit his bottom lip and ran his brown eyes over the entirety of me slowly. I don't think he knew how attractive he was, or maybe he did and was playing it to his advantage. Either way I was enjoying it. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" We began our walk outside but I stopped as soon as Jacob through open the door. A shiver racked my body and a hiss left my lips.

"I bet you wouldn't be cold if you wore an actual jacket"

"This is a jacket," I fought back with a faux glare. "It's just very...fashionable" I held out my arm that was covered by my dark green shrug, Technically the weather man said it wouldn't be this cold, this was the last time I ever listened to him.

"As fashionable as it may be, it's not very efficient. I'd say you take mine"

"But you'll freeze" I rebutted.

"No I won't. Trust me" He told me while ripping off his jacket and handing it to me. I slipped it on and was drowned in his scent and warmth. "Come on" Before I could even bask in the wonderfulness that is essence de Jacob, he pulled me out into the freezing air. I sang curses as the frigid air cut at my face. When we were safe in his car and the heat was on blast, I thanked him a thousand times over.

"Your jacket is perfect" I grabbed for his hand but pulled it away. It was still hot as hell fire. Even being out for a few seconds made my hands freezing.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and mumbled "Nothing". We got to his house quickly and pulled another Mission Impossible to get into the house. I looked around Jacob cozy little home as he helped me take off my jacket...despite the fact I didn't need help for the simple task. "Sorry about the mess" He said then walked to the couch and threw the jacket on the couch.

"It's fine." I dismissed while smoothing out my skirt; I saw Jacob watching and gave a grin. There was a reason I wore this skirt. I had to have evidence. The first place to look: the living room. I walked around the room running my eyes over the pictures that hung on the walls and sat on the tables. Some were of him as a baby, some with his full family, others of only him and his sisters. "You were a cute kid..."

"You thought I was cute?" Jacob asked cockily when he walked to my side to look at pictures with me. I shoved him a bit, he didn't move, and gave a little laugh.

"Yes but you were horrible so I didn't care that you were cute." I corrected. He nodded and touched the top of the picture.

"Sorry"

"Let's not start on that," The living room gave nothing away, other than the fact that he and his dad lived a messy life. I could only hope that the bathroom held something. "Can I use your bathroom?" When I got to the bathroom I snooped around in the shower and mirror but only found typical male products. It was disappointing. I left without actually "using" the bathroom and found Jacob in the kitchen.

"I'm going to get us something to drink. My room's in the back" I followed his implied instructions and found myself in his empty room. I looked around, kicking clothes around and moving things. There had to be something that would tell me he was a werewolf. Nothing but old clothes were on the floor. "Dammit" I could hear Jacob coming down the hall so I jumped back to my spot on his bed. The door opened and Jacob stood there with glasses of lemonade.

"No hot chocolate but lemonade" He said then handed me a glassed. I smiled and he sat down beside me, his weight pushed the bed down quite a bit. For a while it was quiet as we sipped on the wonderful drinks till Jacob broke it with a cough.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...So, how are you?" He asked. I shrugged and continued looking around the room for something, until my eyes landed on something that gave me my answer. The wolf tattoo on his arm. Had I ever seen it? If I did, how could I forget it? Especially on an arm like his. "Like it?" I looked up and saw him looking down at me with a small smile. I nodded.

"It's a wolf, right?" I asked. It could've been a fish if I squinted my eye.

"Yeah. It's a wolf." Perfect. I was getting closer and closer to it being hard evidence.

"That's awesome" I complimented. "Werewolves are awesome" I added on. His smile grew ten times (I had no idea that was possible) and his cheeks took on a blushed tint. Oh, God, if that wasn't a sign he had something to do with wolves, I didn't know what was. I began to trace the outline of the mark.

"I guess. I know some stories about them. I could tell you some time, only if you wanted"

"That'd be nice. I've always found wolves interesting" This was a lie, but it was the only way I could think of to get on his good side when it came to the magical creatures. "I can remember my dad telling me stories about them. They always seemed so...strong," He raised his eyebrows. "Powerful," He nodded. "Great" Jacob bit his lip. I had him. He had to be a werewolf. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely. I mean...I've never really believed in the stories," Bull. "But...they are pretty interesting. Maybe one day you'll run into some" I smiled and pulled my hands from his tattoo.

"Maybe" I felt a little bad for using my "sex appeal" on him, but what else was I supposed to do? We finally found our way to the living room and watched television for about an hour. While channel surfing, I came across an old black and white film about werewolves. Thank the TV gods for being so ironic. "Ironic" I said as I turned up the set.

"What is?" Jacob asked barely paying me any attention. He was scarfing down nachos without giving me a glance.

"We were just talking about werewolves" He nodded then gave me a side glance. I smiled. "It must be awesome. Being a werewolf and all" He just about chocked on his snack. I couldn't help but giggle as he coughed and sputtered for air.

"Me? A werewolf? No. No. No. I couldn't. They're not real." Cue nervous laughter. "Charlie you're-"

"I was talking about in general. Jeez. You act as if I believe in them" Now was time to seal the deal. This would guarantee me, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was a werewolf. Time to take back the compliments. "I mean...I doubt they exist. Then again it'd be horrifying to meet one in real life." With a quick peek over to Jacob I knew it was working. "The furry face the claws and insane teeth."

"They can't be that bad"

"As if. Think about the dog breath-yuck. And the mood swings whenever the full moon was around"

"Not all wolves answer to the moon" He was getting defensive.

"Whatever. They're cool on screen but not someone you take home to mother. I could never see myself with a werewolf guy" When I finished my faux rant, I looked to Jacob and saw him concentrating on me. I wanted to take back what I said but I couldn't. It was for research.

"Hm" Was all he said. He changed the channel to The Price is Right and that was the end of discussion on werewolves for the time being. After a while of television, Billy came home to find us playing cards in the middle of the floor. "Hey, dad" He called to his father. Billy nodded a greeting as he brushed snow off his clothes.

"Nice to see you, Charlie" I returned it and let Jacob win the round. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Nope. Actually I should be getting home soon. Rain check?"

"I'd say snow check. They're calling for a snow storm tonight" Billy said as he brought his wheelchair over to the living room area. "Is your mom coming to pick you up?"

"I'm driving her" Jacob said as he shuffled the deck then placed them on the tiny coffee table. Billy bid us goodbye and left us alone. "Today was fun" Jacob said as his head lay back on the couch cushion. I agreed and watched as he stared up at the ceiling with his lying on his stomach. "We should do this again"

"I second that" My phone vibrated in my pocket quickly; I had a text. I looked at it and saw a picture of Adam. His message read:

**_Hola sexy mama. What're you up to?_**

I texted back quickly telling him I was sitting in Jacob's house. I got a response back immediately.

_**Pics or it didn't happen.**_

I did exactly that. My first picture I took of Jacob not paying attention; he realized what I was doing and attempted to grab for the phone. "What's wrong? Evil doesn't show up on film?" I joked as he practically sailed over me. I pulled away but he pulled me back.

"You would know." He shouted victoriously as he held it.

"Come on. Please." After a few seconds of pouting I got the phone back and took pictures of the two of us. About 20 pictures later, I was bundled up in Jacob's jacket and headed out to his car. "You're not completely boring, Black"

"You're not completely horrible, Torrez" When we got to my house we said our goodbyes, promised to have another get together, then I was back in the house and he was off.

"Have a good time?" My mom asked from the kitchen as I uploaded the pictures to Facebook. I told her I did and she went on about how she knew I would. I rolled my eyes and kept with what I was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Elizabeth Torrez<strong> added 23 new photos to the album **Fun With Friends!**

**Jacob Black** was tagged in Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's album.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black<strong>

**Charlie Elizabeth Torrez**, we're hanging out again. Soon. I'll school you in the world of cards. Maybe some of my talent will rub off on you.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry Call<strong> likes Jacob Black's status

**Quil Ateria** likes Jacob Black's status

**Paul Simmons** commented on Jacob Black's status: "I know what else you want to rub off on her"

**Paul Simmons** likes Paul Simmons's comment

**Quil Ateria** commented on Jacob Black's status: "XD Paul...your not helping anything"

**Mika *Brosky* Longwalker** commented on Jacob Black's status: "*you're. You guys are creepy"

**Seth Clearwater** likes Mika *Brosky* Longwalker's comment

**Samantha Point** likes Jacob Black's status

**Samantha Point** commented on Jacob Black's status: "Nice"

**Jacob Black** commented on his own status: "This. Was. Not. Needed."

**Charlie Elizabeth Torrez** likes Jacob Black's status

**Charlie Elizabeth Torrez** likes Jacob Black's comment

**Charlie Elizabeth Torrez** commented on Jacob Black's status: "Slightly uncomfortable"

**Mika *Brosky* Longwalker** likes Charlie Torrez's comment

**Quil Ateria** likes Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's comment

**Embry Call** likes Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's comment

**Paul Simmons** likes Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's comment

**Seth Clearwater** likes Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's comment

**Jacob Black** commented on his own status: "sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Elizabeth Torrez<strong>

Today was awesome. **Jacob Black**, my opinion on werewolves might change. Might!

* * *

><p><strong>Embry Call<strong> likes Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's status

**Quil Ateria** likes Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's status

**Jacob Black** likes Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's status

**Jacob Black** commented on Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's status: "Really? I think it's time for a werewolf movie marathon"

**Quil Ateria** commented on Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's status: "I'm in"

**Paul Simmons** commented on Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's status: "I second that"

**Samantha Point** commented on Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's status: "*coughcough*cockblock*coughcough*

**Adam LongHairDon'tCare Cisneros** commented on Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's status: "I'm so toooootttally there"

**Jacob Black** commented on Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's status: "...great"

* * *

><p><strong>Carolyn Riviera<strong> commented on one of Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's photos: "Oh, mija...is this your boyfriend? He's very handsome..."

**Charlie Elizabeth Torrez** commented on her own photo: "-_-' no grandma. He's just a friend"

**Adam LongHairDon'tCare Cisneros** likes one of Charlie Elizabeth Torrez's comments

* * *

><p><strong>Seth Clearwater<strong>

Just get together already! Everyone knows you're hot in the pants for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Simmons<strong> likes Seth Clearwater's status

**Quil Ateria** likes Seth Clearwater's status

**Embry Call** likes Seth Clearwater's status

**Leah Clearwater** commented on Seth Clearwater's status: "..."

**Sam Uley** commented on Seth Clearwater's status: "..."

**Jared Martin** commented on Seth Clearwater's status: "..."

**Collin Scott** likes Seth Clearwater's status

**Brady Hunt** likes Seth Clearwater's status


	15. For the Best

I have a few points so bear with me please. One, I am so sorry for this late update. I should've written but writer's block and rehearsals had different plans for me. I finally retyped this entire chapter last night (Thanks to my friend Shakira) and I'll tell you why. It brings me to my second point...I'm trying something different. The point of view. Third person is so much easier for me (Is that strange?) and I wanted to see how it'd work out for this chapter and/or story. It depends on what you all think. Please tell me. And I noticed you all enjoyed the Facebook part at the end of the last chapter. I'm glad! It was super long to do but I enjoyed it. If you'd like another one like that, just ask and I'll put in another chapter. So I'm pretty much putting the story in your hands (If you're still there). I love you all

* * *

><p>On a freezing Wednesday morning in late November, Charlie found herself outside standing next to a frosted bus stop. Jumping and shivering, she attempted to collect as much body heat as possible; she still felt frozen to the core. A single black beaten looking car sped past her and sent a wave of frigid air towards her. The car stopped a few feet away then reversed itself back to her slowly. "Charlie?" Jacob Black asked after rolling down his passenger side window. "What're you doing out here?"<p>

Without verbally answering, the girl pointed to the bus stop sign that stood not too far from her. Jacob nodded with pursed lips. Today was the day he planned on telling Charlie his feelings for her, not that she didn't already know. In his mind, it would get him bonus points if he drove her to school on a winter morning. "Come on, I'll drive you. You'll freeze if I don't save you-" Before he could finish, Charlie was in the car with her seat belt on and breathing heat onto her hands. No thank you was added.

"You're amazing" She hissed between chattering teeth. "I hate this evil weather" Jacob forced a laugh while he glanced over at her. Obviously, Charlie didn't do well with cold. If only she'd let him warm her up...

"Give me your hand"

"No. Keep your hands on the wheel" Her jaw ceased to clatter but she still shivered.

"Charlie. Give me your hand" Reluctantly, Charlie placed her hand on his open palm and warmth surged through her hand, up her arm, and to the rest of her body. A small smile crept to her tawny face making Jacob grin. "Better?"

"Very."

Charlie watched snowflakes fall from the heavens to the ground while Jacob's mind raced. With her hand in his he felt complete and hoped she felt it too; the bored look on her face made him think otherwise. Would she even return his feelings and take him up on the date offering? Leah said she'd be insane not to. Samantha told him that she had feelings for him. Sam said that they were going to be together in the end so not to worry...but did it matter? He wanted her now; to have her in his arms and to kiss every inch of that beautiful face of hers but she had to allow him to do it. Would she? "Charlie, I-"

"Winter is so pretty yet a living hell. Is it bad I can't wait for snow? I mean," Jacob bit back a sigh as she went on. If she was stalling, she was doing a damn good job of it. "I love snow it's just the freezing I can't deal with. I can't stay outside for long because my fingers get all swollen and-ech it's gross."

"It can't be-"

"And you don't wanna see me when I'm sick. I don't know. I just...one day I think I'll move south." The warmth in the car seemed to bring her out of her frozen stupor and send her spiraling into a rant on anything and everything. "I need to be warm"

"I think you should just stay here" Jacob added on quickly. Charlie gave a shrug then an exasperated sigh; a little squeeze was sent to his hand.

"I'll probably stay here. You're not getting rid of me"

"I wouldn't want to" Charlie gave a weak smile. Now was the time. "I've actually got to talk to you about something. It's pretty important" Charlie nodded but looked out of the window instead of Jacob's face. He took her silence as a signal to go on. "I like you" The car slowed to a stop in a parking spot and Jacob turned off the car.

"I like you too"

"No. I really like you" He watched her face carefully. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were closed tightly. "Any response? Anything at all?" It was silent for a while as Charlie drank in what she didn't want to her. This wasn't supposed to happen. _'Abort mission. Abort mission: Seduce Jacob'_ she thought. The research was only supposed to go so far; he wasn't supposed to take the next step. And yet here she was. In his car. Alone. _'Shit'_.

"I...I-uh. I'm not sure what to say. I'm really not" _'Does "you weren't supposed to fall for me" count?'_ Charlie suddenly yearned to be back outside and freezing her ass off at the bus stop. It'd be much easier. "Thanks?"

"...You're welcome" Jacob stated awkwardly as he sank into his seat. They sat in silence and watched as the front window slowly piled up with snow. "I shouldn't have brought this up. I told Embry this wouldn't work" He added on. Jacob rubbed at his eyes then moved up towards his temples. _'He's already talked to his friends which means by the end of the day I'll have the LaPush crew trying to murder me. Great.'_

"No. No. No. It's not that. I like you- I do. It's just. I don't know. I'm confused. This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to say that" She rambled while pulling at her ever growing hair.

Jacob couldn't hide his chuckle.

"Why not?" He jokingly pressed.

"You just weren't. Gosh, Jacob. Way to make things hard"

"I'm sorry" His voice was laced with regret until he remembered something she said. "Wait, you said you like me"

"Mhm"

"Why not go on a date with me? One date. I'll be a gentleman," Charlie kept her comment about knowing he'll be a gentleman to herself. "I'll make it a perfect night. Trust me"

"I don't doubt it'll be perfect, Jacob. I know it will be. It's just," She began again after scratching at her forehead while searching for words. "I have baggage and you don't need it. And I don't think I need a boyfriend at the moment. Or anything that'll grow into a relationship other than friendship" Her words stung Jacob who stared at the fibers in his dark jeans. He needed to concentrate on something to take his mind off the rejection. It wasn't helping.

"It's really not your fault in any way shape or form. I'm not ready for another relationship. Not yet. You'd be my first choice though!" She immediately regretted her words when Jacob looked up at her. His dark brown eyes showed sorrow; she caused that. _'Dammit'_. Why would his sadness matter to her? Well because she wasn't a terrible person. Why would it matter beyond the surface, though? Why did the need to make Jacob smile and not look at her that way come to the forefront of her mind? It wasn't fair. It wasn't like this last week. Was it? "I didn't help at all. Did I?" Jacob gave a mock chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. This wasn't one of my best ideas." As the parking lot filled up with the cars of teachers and students alike, Charlie made a last minute decision.

"By the end of the day. Can I give you an answer by then?" Jacob slowly turned to look at her; confusion was evident all over his face. "About a date. The date. An answer by the end of the day?" She asked.

"Sure. I don't want you to feel like you have to" _'Too late'_

At her locker, Charlie leaned her head against the steel door. It helped clear her mind from the thought of Jacob and the left over warmth he left all over her. All her thoughts were clouded with the thought of the boy and she hated it. She had a test next period and didn't plan on having him on her mind instead of math equations. This was not good. "Hey, kiddo. Having a rough day?" Adam asked then began to rub her back softly.

"Very. What's it called when you can't get someone off your mind?"

"Being love drunk" Charlie looked at Adam as if he'd lost his mind. "Or something like that" Adam honestly didn't want the person Charlie was talking about to be Jacob but he knew it was. It was obvious the monstrous guy had feelings for his friend and he despised him for that. First he practically tortured him as a kid, and then took his best friend, now he was trying to take another of his friends; but he was taking this one as a mate. He wouldn't let that happen. Charlie made an unrecognizable noise making Adam smile. "It's alright"

"It's not alright. Jacob asked me out and now I can't stop thinking about him and I have a math test next period. Adam, I don't know what to do" Adam hated himself for what he knew he needed to say. Why wouldn't he though? He felt like he was losing everything to Jacob now a days.

"Say yes"

"No! I can't. I can't not, too. I have to but I can't because of baggage and ehh. I'm being a whiny baby" She removed her head from the locker and gave Adam a little smile. "I'll get over it. I've got to go to class"

"Good. So do I. Lunch?"

"Of course" They went their separate ways; both with something on their minds. Charlie with Jacob and Adam dead set on getting his life back.

When the end of the day came, Charlie was sure to stuff all of the papers with Jacob's name written all over it, into the bottom of her book bag. It was embarrassing enough that she caught herself doodling his name in different ways throughout the day, but to add insult to injury, she also wrote his name all over the back of her quiz. It'd be awkward when her teacher noticed it. She sat in her 7th period seat and contemplated what to do. To go out with him or not. If she took the plunge she knew Jacob wouldn't hurt her. He'd cherish her and would probably be the best thing that'd happen to her in a while...but he was a werewolf. She was a werecat...thing. They were enemies. That wouldn't work out. At some point they'd probably claw each other's throat out. "It hasn't happened yet and we get along fine"

"What was that?" Her Psychology teacher asked as he peered at her behind thick black rimmed glasses.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself. Sorry"

"You know they say the smartest people in the world talk to themselves. As do the craziest"

"I wouldn't doubt it" She said before getting up and leaving the room. If she was so smart, then why would this decision be so hard?

With shaking fingers and a set jaw, Charlie walked towards her locker where Jacob stood. Fight or flight instinct began to kick in and the urge to run out into the cold and away from Jacob washed over Charlie. _'That'd be worse'_. As he came into closer view her heart beat faster and faster; by the time he wasn't but two feet away, Charlie just about died right on the spot. "Hey"

"Hey" She attempted and pushed back the need to dry heave. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't she just give him the answer? It'd been easy to do it to any other guy but Jacob Black. Why?

"How was your day?" Jacob thought it'd be best to take the casual route then veer towards her answer. All day he'd been thinking of what he'd do if she decided not to go out with him_. 'Just breathe, Jacob. Just breathe.' _He'd smile and say it was fine. He'd get over it, or at least act as if he'd get over it.

"It was okay. Really long but it's over now so...that's nice. You?" In actuality, her day was horribly hard and confusing. LaPush crew decided to give her looks in the hall that sent chills down her spine and made her want to crawl up in a ball and die.

"Same." A simple answer. He wanted to know the answer to the question from earlier now; pleasantries were getting him nowhere. "So-"

"I'm sorry." And now he had her answer. "I just can't." He wasn't surprised. "It's not you in any way shape or form" His face was blank. "I'm just not ready for another relationship and I know that sounds like a bad excuse but it's true. If I was I'd be with you in an instant, believe that" That made his ears perk up. "I like you a lot but...I'm not-"

"Charlie. Stop. I understand"

"No, you don't." She whispered hoping he wouldn't pick it up. He did but said nothing. "Don't look at me like that" The look was one of disappointment, one that looked out of place on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He brushed off.

"Smile. I don't like seeing you not smile." Charlie was word vomiting and seemed to not be stopping any time soon. The more she spoke, the deeper the grave she dug went. "There it is. There's the Jacob I know"

_'But don't like'_ Jacob thought indignantly. Then again, she did say she liked him and that she didn't like not seeing him smile. Those were signs the imprinting was pulling her towards him. Jacob knew he'd make progress at some point. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm here so I might as well drive you" Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck (even though she had to stand on the tips of her toes) and held him close. It was a wonderful feeling and sent fuzzies rampant in her stomach. The hug was thanks for making things go smoothly as if nothing ever happened.

"Not helping" Jacob sing-songed. Before Charlie could pull away and apologize, Jacob tightened his grip on her. "But it's nice" They grew silent as the hug went on.

"No PDA, even after hours" A janitor told them, shaking his head. The janitor walked off mumbling about indecencies and how times had changed.

When Charlie was in her room that night, bundled up in blankets, she thought about her choice and why Jacob was on her mind the entire day. It wasn't fair that one boy could hold her mind hostage. It wasn't fair that even when she wanted to think about something else it always related to him; it also wasn't fair that she enjoyed it. A stray draft found its way into her room and sent a shiver over her body. _'I bet Jacob would keep me warm'_. The thought of his arms wrapped around her and his skin on hers made her smile and regret the answer she gave him.

No.

It was for the best. Her heart would not lead her; her mind knew what was best. It was safer this way for the both of them because, when she wanted, Charlie could be a vicious animal when phased and Jacob's size would crush her in a second. They were a match made in imperfect heaven and yet it felt right to the both of them. Charlie went to sleep with visions of Jacob on her mind and this time, didn't fight it. She embraced it.

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

Adam stood in his living room watching one of his mom's old workout programs. He wasn't doing the work, just watching. "I'll be buff soon and able to kick Jacob's ass. Everything'll be perfect." He commented. A fistful of popcorn found its way into his mouth. When his fingers scrapped the bottom of the bowl and the exercise film went off, Adam decided it was time to refill on snacks and find a new movie. He didn't want to watch anymore of those movies; they were strange and made him feel exhausted. Once the bowl was filled and he was on his way back to his warm spot on the couch, his foot bumped into a hard box. It felt like kicking a brick.

"Fucking shit!" He shouted sending his food into the air then scattering to the floor. He grabbed for his injured foot and went for the culprit. "Stupid box" With a punch, which he soon regretted, Adam taught the box a lesson. Curiosity peaked because of its placing; he began to go through the contents of the box only to find that it was full of pictures of his mom and a man with long dark hair. "Interesting. Mom's old boyfriend" The man was a new face but it was obvious by the closeness of the two that they were more than friends.

He went deeper in the box and found pictures of a small child in his mother's arms and the same man. Then another picture of them. And another. And more until he realized the entire box was full of them.

"What the-"

"Adam, I'm home!" Adam shoved the pictures into the box then stashed the box behind his back. When his mother came into the living room and saw the mess she scolded him but asked him immediately why he stood with his hands behind his back.

"I'm just...standing. Nothing strange." Her look was disbelieving until he ran over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm making burgers for dinner, sweetie. Clean up this mess, okay?"

"I will. I just have to go to my room first" Before she could ask, Adam was gone and running to his room. The box was shoved under his bed to the farthest corner only to be taken back out later that night when his mom had gone to bed. The baby was him, obviously, but who was the man?

He planned on finding out.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? To keep it third person or not? Drop me a message or leave a review to tell me. And what about the part with Adam? What do you think is up with the guy in the picture? *insert dramatic music*<p>

That's enough for my questions. I hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Someone New

**I think I'm getting better with updates...sorta. I'm getting closer to where I want to be and I hope you stay with me long enough. I love your alerts but I'd love reviews even more. Please. This chapter jumps around quite a bit and I'm sorry for that...but I was in a writer's block (again :I) and this is as far as I could get it. Any who I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>He found someone new. Jacob Black's arm was wrapped snugly around a short girl's shoulders. They looked happy. It angered Charlie. It wasn't even a week ago that he was practically wrapped around her finger and yet here he was with someone new. Someone different. Jealousy coursed through her veins as Jacob's eyes concentrated on hers while he continued the walk towards her in the full hallway. Jacob knew what he was doing. "Charlie. How are you?" He asked her while tightening his grip on the girl at his side. She shrugged and went to open her locker. "This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Charlie"<p>

"Nice to meet you" The girl said cheerily. Charlie gave no answer. Jacob was rubbing the fact that he'd gotten over her in her face and was having a wonderful time watching her squirm. And to think she was regretting telling him she didn't want to be with him. Maybe it was for the best. It was an awkward silence as Charlie continued to rummage through her locker.

"Need help?"

"Jacob, I need no help from you" She said with a fake smile then shut her locker with a slam.

"Charlie, that was your name, right? Good. Why don't we all eat lunch together so we can all get to know each other?" Elizabeth offered. Her manic smile was still plastered to her brown cheeks.

"Sure. Whatever" Charlie answered before attempting to walk away.

"Yo, Chuck!" A thin boy with long dark brown hair came to her side with an impish grin. "We need to work on our History project. Anytime you're free today?" He asked then looked over to a fuming Jacob and still smiling Elizabeth. "Unless I'm interrupting something"

"Actually-"

"Nope. Nothing at all. How does lunch sound? You can sit with me. Adam's not here today." Charlie gave Jacob and side glance.

"Prefect. I'll be seeing you" The boy ruffled her hair then went off down the hall and was swept away in a sea of people.

"What about us all hanging out at lunch?" Jacob asked. His plan had been revealed and shot right in the face. He knew trying to make Charlie jealous wouldn't work. It was a stupid idea.

"I have to finish that history project. Sorry. Maybe some other time, hm?" She asked but left before he could answer her. Charlie couldn't help but grin as the thought of what his face must look like crossed her mind.

* * *

><p>"Don't bite me!" Charlie squealed as Devin bit at the air around her. "Devin! What happened to working on the project?" She asked between laughter and dodging his mock bites.<p>

"There's always time for that" His work partner gave him a look that made him stop and open up the History book that lay in front of him. "Party pooper"

"You'll thank me when you're head of a major company someday" Jacob watched the interaction from his table of friends. He could hear every word they spoke. The plastic fork he held in his hand squeaked in pain as he bent it as far back as it would go until it finally gave way and broke. He didn't want to drive Charlie farther into the arms of Devin Kent. That was far from the plan he had in mind. Charlie couldn't stop smiling as Devin poked at her and dropped horribly cheesy pickup lines. It was disgusting. The worst part was that Devin continued to bite at her and Charlie found it funny; cute, even. If he actually did bite her, Jacob wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself.

"Jake, calm down. You're shaking" Jared warned with a flick to his ear. Jacob didn't say anything, only watched on. Finally, what he'd been dreading happened: Devin bit Charlie's shoulder. Granted it was playful but enough to knock him almost blind with rage. Devin's teeth were sunk into Charlie's shoulder and she looked at him with shock and confusion.

"I told you we have to work" Was all she said to him. Devin removed his mouth from her shoulder and went on with their work. Jacob couldn't figure out why she did nothing else but lightly reprimand him. The little fucker bit her. Possession swept over Jacob and suddenly Devin's life was in danger. Charlie Elizabeth Torrez was his imprint and his alone. Devin marked his girl. This was a problem.

"Calm down, Jacob. You'll hurt someone; it might be Charlie. I say you go outside and get some air" Jacob did as he was told without any complaint and took in the freezing December air.

"What is he doing?" Charlie asked as she watched Jacob walk around in a small circle outside. Devin looked and shrugged.

"Who knows. So...are you going to tell him? Tell him you like him?" Charlie shrugged and looked down at her book. "Oh don't give me that. Chuck, tell him. You'll regret it if you don't" She knew he was right. "When'd you decide you-"

"I don't know. I just woke up one day and knew I liked him. A lot. I guess you're my Adam of the day."

"Where's the kid, anyways?"

"Didn't come in today. Just skipped as far as I know." She couldn't believe her own words. It was scared not to know what'd come of what seemed to be her only close friend (Mika left for vacation and even when she was there, she was a bit off). "What should I do?"

"Offer to spend time with him."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jacob" Charlie started with a weak smile.<p>

"Charlie" Jacob said as he stared at his locker. He didn't want to look at her or the possible mark she had on her hand. It would kill him.

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime" An alarm when off in her head_ 'This is a werewolf! Back away. Natural enemies should not fraternize. And they should NOT want to make out with each other'_. Too late for that. Jacob gave her a slow turn look. "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to. I understand if you want to hang out with Elizabeth, I think that was her name, instead. I won't be angry at all. Really I won't." Jacob cracked a smile.

"I'd love to hang out with you" She let out a sigh of relief and adjusted the book bag strap on her book bag. The halls were emptying as students went to their cars and/or buses so it grew quieter and quieter around them.

"Great. How does Christmas Eve sound?" Jacob's grin widened. She wanted to spend Christmas Eve with him? The day went from horrible to better.

"Prefect. Amazing. Great"

"Okay. Bring your dad with you. It can be a family thing."

"I'll tell my dad and I'll see you then" Jacob said as they walked outside of the school side by side.

"Okay" Charlie walked to her mother's waiting car while waving at Jacob the entire time. Charlie felt like a silly bubble headed girl but didn't mind. Ever since she changed, the way Jacob made her feel went through a complete metamorphosis.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. What just happened? Get a date offer?"

"Sort of. Jacob and his dad are coming over for Christmas Eve"

"They are?"

"Did I forget to ask you? I'm sorry"

"Mhm"

* * *

><p>"What about this, huh?" Charlie asked as she smoothed down the black sweater she wore. "Does it look nice?" This was the fourth outfit change she'd gone through that day and it was only 11. "Be honest. This is important."<p>

"You like fine" Her mother answered from her bed while flickering through different channels. "I'm still not completely pleased you invited them over without talking to me"

"I'm sorry but I had nothing else to say. Now just fine? I can't look just fine, mom"

"Beautiful. You look beautiful" Charlie smiled at her mom.

"Thanks"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, though? You know that-"

"I know, mom. I do. It's just...I like him. And I don't want to regret this later on. If this doesn't work out then...it doesn't. Let me try this" Her mother was silent as she lay on the bed. "Trust me"

"Oh I trust you. It's Jacob I'm not so sure I trust" She answered. The doorbell rang and she began to walk to the door. "He's a boy. A wolf boy at that. If he hurts you-"

"Mom-"

"If he hurts you he's dead. I'm serious. I'll make sure of it myself" Charlie nodded and put on a smile. "You deserve the world and if he can't give it to you...he doesn't deserve you" The doorbell rang again. "Now are you sure?"

"I don't think I've been so sure of anything in my life" Charlie answered. Her mother knew she was telling the truth; she could feel it. How was it that her daughter, who hated the boy not too long ago, was so sure she wanted to be with him? It could be hormones. It could be pure lust. Maybe it was the imprint. Sophia knew Jacob Black had imprinted on her child since the day he walked into her home. The way he never took his eyes off her, the way he always wanted to be around her, the way he let her treat him. It was obvious. Sophia knew her fair share about imprinting. She knew that Jacob could never hurt Charlie intentionally. Still, that didn't stop Sam Uley from permanently scarring Emily Young. If she ever found so much as a scratch on Charlie or if Charlie came home crying because of Jacob Black, there would be hell to pay.

"I know. I'll go let our guests in" When her mother left, Charlie stood at her mirror fixing her hair. This was it. "Charlie, come talk to our guests"


	17. Frustration

I'm sorry (Again) for the late update. I've decided to keep it in first person POV it's actually buckets easier on me and I don't want to confuse you guys. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do tell me what you think, please.

* * *

><p>"You both know your way around the house, right?" My mom asked with a small smile. She kept flickering her eyes to me to see my reaction. I kept a constant smile. Billy began to say something but a timer in the kitchen cut him off. "That'd be the roast"<p>

"Roast?" Billy asked. You could hear the hunger in his voice. Apparently his famous pasta wasn't enough.

"Well we're having special company," She grabbed the bottom of my sweater and gave a slight tug. Jacob's eyes flickered there then back up to my face before he smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have to make a special meal. Sweetie, show them around the house, will you?" Quickly she left the room and headed for the kitchen, leaving me with the company.

"Hey, Charlie"

"Hi Jacob" I said with a small wave. "The house is pretty small so there's not much ground to cover." Jacob refused to look away from me or tear that smile from his handsome face. It made me feel self-conscious. The stupid sweater I was wearing made me look fat and my hair was shaggy and getting long. I should've trimmed it earlier. It was amazing how the look made me want to work on my appearance. "This is the living room." I mentally face-palmed myself. (Of course they know this is the living room, idiot). "Follow me" I walked to the bathroom and placed a hand on the closed door. "Bathroom" I pointed to Lily's room, mine then my mom's. "My mom's in the kitchen and that's about it".

"Awesome" I nodded at Jacob and mimicked his stance, my hands were shoved in my pockets and I was rocking back and forth. Holy awkward, Batman. You couldn't cut the awkwardness with a chainsaw. Just as the notch got turned up a bit, Billy broke it with a cough.

"I'm going to go see your mom in the kitchen" He went to the kitchen after letting a sigh and muttering something about teenagers. Lily's happy squeal and hand clapping let began not too much later.

"I like your sweater. Looks good on you" Jacob complimented.

"Really?" I asked. I played with the end of it nervously. "It was the only thing I could find that was clean. You don't look too bad yourself" He gave a shrug and a cocky smile.

"I do try"

"You're too damn cocky"

"I think I have a right to be" I kept my comments to myself. I wouldn't compliment him; no matter how much I wanted to. "What do you want to do till dinner?" Things that would make a nun blush ran through my mind, I kept them locked up and only smiled. "We could go outside and play in the snow if you want"

"Wow, big Jacob wants to 'play in the snow'?"

"I wanna play in the snow!" Lily shouted. Her tiny form was in the living room in seconds and she was jumping around; chocolate batter was smeared all over her mouth. "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"Are you afraid of a little cold?" Jacob asked playfully, completely ignoring Lily who was still dancing around and shouting about snow.

"Not a bit. I just prefer heat over the cold" He bit his lip at my words sending shivers to my tummy. He tended to do that a lot more now a days; sending shivers to my tummy I mean.

"Charlie, please!"

"Go get dressed munchkin" I kept my eyes on Jacob who only gave a grin. We were alone, again, and neither of us could stop smiling. "I should probably go get dressed" I turned and went to my room to get ready, mentally cursing myself for being such a darn goober. Quickly, I searched for pants to pull over the pants I was currently wearing. I quick dressed and hurried to the living room where Jacob and Lily were nowhere to be found. I peeked outside and saw the two of them playing in the snow. As quietly as I could, I ran up behind Jacob and shoved him face first to the ground. Lily thought it was the funniest thing in the world; Jacob didn't. Once he was up and his mouth was empty of snow, he rained down a storm of snowballs at me. They shivered and stung but I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Finally Jacob grabbed my around the waist (Which was an amazing feeling, in case you were wondering) And shoved snow down the back of my coat. Lily seemed to find that hilarious too. I was jumping up and down trying to get it out; it didn't work. It finally melted after a few minutes of their laughter. It felt as if the snow burned a hole in my back; it was time to go in.

"Okay. I'm going in" I announced while waddling to the porch.

"Aw, you're no fun! You haven't been out here for a long time"

"Neither is this burning in my back!" The warmth of the house was much appreciated and so were the warm clothes I switched into. The scent of dinner streaming from the kitchen was the icing on the cake.

"Nice PJs, Charlie" Jacob commented. He held a shivering Lily in his arms and a smirk on his face.

"Nice Face, Jacob"

"I know" I ignored his comment and held my hand out for Lily. She wriggled out of Jacob's hold and ran over to me.

"Go get in your PJs, Lil" Despite my change of clothes, I shivered and stomped for warmth while Jacob seemed to ignore the frigid weather. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asked innocently then went to lounge on the couch. I followed and sat next to him.

"How are you not cold? How do you do that?" Jacob gave a pound to his abs. His rock hard abs. Damn, this kid was built.

"Built in space heater" I wiggled my eyebrows and he gave a loud laugh. "Would you care to try it out?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all" Jacob took hold of my hand and placed it over his chest. As cheesy as this sounds, it felt as if the world went quiet and stopped spinning for a while.

"See?" I nodded slowly. "I'm warm. I was practically built for winter" Again I nodded and marveled in how perfect he was. "So yeah, I'm pretty hot" I faked a glare and hit him in the chest.

"You're so darn cocky"

"I think I have reason to be" I fought back a blush and was thankful when my mom called us to dinner. Jacob sat between Lily and I and was sure to brush my side multiple times. I was sure to shove him every time he did (gaining a laugh and a shove back) it was nice to be joking with him instead of ogling over his muscles. Alas, I'm a teenage girl and that didn't last long.

"Pass me the roast beef, Jacob"

"Here" Jacob picked up the plate of meat and passed it to Billy who sat right next to me. His biceps were right in my face. Damn him. He knew what he was doing. Once everyone was done eating and the dishes had been put away, we all relocated to the living room where Billy started us all on Christmas music. It didn't last very long seeing as how Lily passed out quickly. After I went and put her to bed, I went back out to the adults and Jacob.

"Well that's just wonderful" Billy grumbled. Jacob shrugged and my mom only sighed. It was obvious I missed something.

"What's wrong?"

"We're snowed in. Snow up to the door," That was pretty high. If you include the porch, that's about 3 feet. "No one's leaving tonight" My mom told me. I could hear the stress in her voice; no mom wants her teenage daughter stuck in house with a werewolf, no matter how attractive. Personally I didn't want them in the house either, but it gave me more time to tell Jacob"

"I can call the boys over here to shovel us out tonight, if you want" Billy offered.

"No, Billy it's fine. It's Christmas Eve, let the boys spend it with their families" My mom said, waving off the idea. "We'll just have to adapt. Charlie, you sleep in your room, I'll sleep in Lily's room with her. Billy you can take my bed and Jacob…I'm sorry"

He laughed and shrugged. "I don't mind. Your couch is comfortable"

"Great. Charlie-"

"I know, mom. I'll stay in my room. No need to worry" She gave me "the look" but went on.

"You don't need to give up your bed, Sophia. I'll stay out here with Jacob." Billy assured.

"Which means I get the floor" Jacob announced

"I'll get you blankets" I said then went off to get covers for the two of them. I could hear my mom talking to them about how sorry she was and how she didn't know the weather was going to be this bad.

"No need for sorry" Billy assured her. When I came back with the blankets, I dropped them on the floor and Jacob thanked me.

"I'm gonna head to bed" I told them while faking a yawn and stretch. I was actually going to go into my room and think of how I was going to tell Jacob I did return his feelings. Who was I kidding? There had to be...right?

"Okay, sweetie. Sweet dreams" I nodded and looked back to Jacob to see him still looking at the tree. It wasn't that interesting, the tree that is. I said my goodnights, and then went back to my room.

* * *

><p>"Just say it" I whispered, walking back and forth in the darkness of my room. "Just tell him you like him then hold up the mistletoe. He won't deny you that" I attempted assure myself. He<strong><em> did<em> **flirt with me earlier. That had to count for something. Unless he was like Adam who tended to flirt with every girl in sight...then again even he narrowed that flirting down to one person: Mika Longwalker. Speaking of Mika, I missed her. I hadn't seen her since she left but even before that we barely ever talked. I had to change that. And while I was on that track, I was also going change things with Sam and Adam. They need each other.

Once I finished with my mental note of things to change, I plucked up the courage to talk to Jacob.

* * *

><p>"Jacob. Jacob, wake up" I shook him a bit before his eyes pried open slowly and gave an exhausted sigh. "Get up" Jacob stared at me for a second before give an answer.<p>

"No" He said curtly before falling to his side with a thud and going back to sleep. His snores picked back up; he went back to looking like a sleeping bear. I sighed and went back to shaking his sleeping form.

"It's important. Very" He groaned but stayed place. "Please. Come on, Jacob." After a few more tugs of his shirt, Jacob was finally sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He was silent for a while, that is until he was done scratching at his eyes.

"This better be important. I haven't had a full night's sleep in ages"

"And that's my fault?" I joked. He gave a sarcastic laugh but followed me to the kitchen. The smell of dinner still hung in the air; his stomach gave a loud growl.

"I'm getting food" He announced then began to prepare a plate. "Go on"

"Well...I wanted to do this when everyone else was asleep because I wanted to have privacy" He gave a hum from the fridge. I tightened my grip on the leaf in my hand and it slightly tore my skin; it was a welcome feeling. It took my mind off the situation at hand. That situation being, I was about to tell Jacob how I felt for him. When he emerged from the fridge, he had the pan of roast beef, macaroni and cheese and green beans all balanced in his wonderfully toned arms. This time I was able to actually face-palm myself. My thoughts lately had turned from innocent to that of admiring everything on his body which made me feel like a horny teenager; but wasn't I one? I had an excuse. "This is the only way I'm able to"

"Mhm" He wasn't really paying me any attention with his horribly messy hair and sleep crusted eyes. It made me angry that I felt this way about an asshole who wouldn't listen to me when I was about to spill my feelings for him. I at least had the courtesy to listen to him when he did so, why couldn't he give it to me?

"If you aren't going to listen then never mind"

"I'm listening to you, what more do you want?" Damn. This kid was grouchy when he woke up and didn't get his food.

"I want you to pay attention to me, that'd be nice. I didn't wake you up so you could get a midnight snack, asshole" I countered rudeness with rudeness. He didn't seem to like being called the mean name.

"What the hell did you wake me up for then?"

"To talk to you obviously. Are you really that stupid? Why else would I wake you up?"

"What could be so damn important?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't curse in my kitchen, Black"

"You're the one who started the cursing, Torrez"

"This was a stupid idea. You're such an asshole-"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't curse in this kitchen, Torrez" He taunted. Was this the guy I had feelings for? No. That guy left as soon as this one woke up.

"God I can't believe I was going to do this. My mom was right. This little friendship was too good to be true"

"So you were talking about me?"

"Oh hop off your high horse, Black. You're not that special." I crumpled up the mistletoe I was holding and threw it in the trash. Silence fell on the kitchen; Jacob even stopped making his plate.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important" I said curtly then turned and left the kitchen for my room. I didn't hear him follow after me so I slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

><p>"Charlie. Charlie, open up, please" I burrowed deeper into my covers to get away from the sound of his voice. "I'm serious, Char." I never gave him permission to call me that nickname. I refused to give him an answer, I'd let him grovel. "Please."<p>

Well the grovel plan was short lived. I crawled out of my bed to get the door. When I opened it, I leaned on the post and said nothing. "We've gotta talk about this" In his hand he held he crumpled up mistletoe; it looked insignificant now that it was crinkled in his large hand. He hoped I would give an answer, when I didn't he went on. "I'm sorry about last night I was just really exhausted and that was the first time I had a good night sleep. And I was hungry too so could we start over? Please?"

"Hm" He nodded and sighed.

"I guess I missed my chance, huh?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the mistletoe he held in his hand then hung it above my head. It amazed even me how short lived my anger towards him was.

"Kiss me before you dig yourself deeper into the whole." Pushing myself on my tippy toes, I pressed my lips to his and, this time, the world did come to a stop. He tasted like...chocolate? It was strange and normally I hated chocolate but at that moment I didn't care. It was just Jacob and I. Simple and short (just a peck) yet it was the best kiss I'd ever had. I could smell his scent, oranges and woods, everywhere; it made me feel dizzy and made the need to grab onto him grow. The mistletoe drifted to the ground as I laced my fingers into his shirt.

"Um," Jacob began. I pulled him close again and stole another kiss; this one was more...passionate? I think that's the right word. His hands went to my back; his fingers dug into my shirt pulling me closer and closer. There was no doubt Jacob was a werewolf or something of the like. I could feel a rumble in his chest (that was not a laugh, thank you very much) more so a growl, that made me want to pull him closer. Picture it: two horny teenagers kissing in a bed room with no adults around. It was pure bliss. Why hadn't I done it before? Why was this the **_second_** time his lips were pressed to mine? When did his tongue get in my mouth? Why was I enjoying it?

Because I'm a horny teenager with a sexy ass werewolf pulling me into his hard ass body in my empty room. Forget Paul. This was where it's at. Who needed to breathe with Jacob Black's tongue in their mouth? Not me. Well...he did. When he pulled away we both were panting like we'd just got done running a marathon. "Damn" Was all he could say. I nodded and sank back down to my heels.

"I'll second that." I mumbled, still shocked from the kiss. My thoughts were blurry and I couldn't think straight; this never usually happened after kisses. Did it? So many questions and yet all I wanted to do was kiss Jacob over and over and over again. I already missed the feeling of his lips on mine and the faint taste of chocolate on his tongue. He leaned down and put one last peck on my lips. "I like you a lot"

Jacob nodded brushed his lips over my forehead then laid his head on mine. Everything was perfect. "Charlie and Jacob, sitting in a tree," Lily began from the doorway. We turned to look at her; she wouldn't stop giggling. "Are you gonna get married now?"

"Can you go please?" I asked. Jacob laughed and kissed the top of my head again, giving Lily something to run off and scream about. "You're just encouraging her." I warned. His grip loosened, as did mine, till our hands were back at our sides.

"Where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure,"_ I just want to kiss you more_ "Where should it leave us?"

"Well I liked kissing you. You seemed to like kissing me," _Damn right I did_ "So why not go from there?"

"As in..."

"As in you let me take you out on a date" I nodded just as Lily came back, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. Oh a perfect beginning to a Christmas day.


	18. Christmas Morning

**Happy new year, guys! I'm sorry this is so short but I just wanted to get a chapter out. Please review (even though it's short...sorry again). I love you guys so much. I will say that a friend of mine has an amazing story called Twin Wolves. It's really good and she's just starting to take off so...you should read it :)**

**I've got somethings up my sleeve for both this story and some others so...look out for them please :)**

**I love you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>Jacob sat next to me at the table; neither of us could stop smiling. Although Lily kept making kissing sounds towards us, no one paid her much attention. "Look at you two. You look like you just struck gold." Billy said with a hearty laugh. When my mother started to take notice, her eyes squinted at me suspiciously. I looked straight down to my plate; she was going to want to know why I couldn't stop smiling.<p>

"You can say that." Jacob mumbled. He brushed my side and I looked over to him. Even right there, in front of our parents, I wanted to kiss him. I grew bold in seconds and reached for his hands under the table. His hand was rough but extremely warm, and noticeably larger than mine. I loved it. His thumb made circles on my hand and I tried to stifle a giggle. We only kissed twice and yet I already grew found of the faint taste of chocolate on his tongue. When my mom looked between the two of us, recognition hit her and she almost fainted.

"Oh my God, you did it. Didn't you?" Coffee spurted from Billy's mouth, Jacob started choking on his eggs and Lilly couldn't control her laughter.

"Did what? Jacob what did you do to her?"

"Nothing!"

"God, mom. It was a kiss!" I shouted. I let go off Jacob's hand to nurse the throbbing pain that was forming right above my eye. It surely wasn't there a moment before.

"A kiss where? Dios mio, mija. In my house? On Christmas eve? How could you?" We started bickering back and forth loudly with arms waving and spit flying. It was a horrible way to have Christmas breakfast but it was all her fault. Never was I this embarrassed because of my mother; never was I so angry with her. "Oh don't give me that. He can't wipe that smile off his face!" She shouted and pointed an accusing finger to Jacob. He covered his mouth then looked quickly between the two of us. "I thought we'd be close enough that you could tell me the truth, mija"

"Mom! We. Didn't. Do. Anything. We only kissed, okay? On the lips"

She stood from the table and marched to my room, I chased after her with Jacob trailing closely. "I'm sorry about this." I whispered to him. Jacob shrugged and grabbed for my hand and gave an assuring squeeze. "One kiss and she blows it out of proportion."

"It was worth it." He whispered back with a grin. When we got to my room, my mom started sniffing everything; the bed, the floor, even my night stand couldn't hide from the wrath of her nose.

"Okay so I can't smell anything."

"I told you." I snapped. She turned to look at me and sighed loudly.

"If I-," She stopped and looked down to our intertwined hands. "Just a kiss?" We nodded in unison. "Good. Now...breakfast?"

When we went back to our table, the levels of awkwardness reached a new peak. My mother acted as if nothing happened while Billy kept looking at the two of us. It seemed as if everyone began to understand why Lily was making the kissing noises. My little sister wouldn't stop smiling at Jacob, who was still holding my hand underneath the table. It was nice to have him there. Breakfast was done quickly without much speaking and we all careened into the living room, everyone except my mom and Jacob. I wanted to eavesdrop and find out what she had to say to him but Lily wouldn't let me. "That's not nice," She told me. "It's between mommy and Jacob."

I hated that she was so honorable. When Jacob was done I was going to talk to him and make him spill everything my mom told him. I could only hope that she didn't scare him away.


	19. No Show

**_Jacob_**

"Jacob, sit down." Ms. Torrez told me with a smile. It wasn't obviously fake but it was full something; and that something wasn't happiness. I did as I was told and sat in the seat right across from her. The seat gave a weird squeaking sound under my weight and she gave a small laugh. "Don't look so nervous. I'm just talking to you."

"I look nervous?" I asked. She gestured to my shaking hands and taping foot. I didn't know when it started but I was glad it stopped when she smiled.

"Just a bit. Now, on to Charlie. As I understand, you two kissed. Correct me if I'm wrong, please." I could only nod. "Good. Jacob, I'm trusting you with one of my daughters. You do know I treasure them, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. If you were to hurt Charlie, physically or otherwise-" I had to stop her there.

"No need to worry about that happening, Ms. Torrez."

She laughed and placed on a smile. "Call me Amelia. And as much as I do believe you, this needs to be said. Again. If you were to hurt Charlie physically or otherwise I would hurt you. And hurt you horribly." She must've heard my gulp because she patted my hand. "You said you wouldn't so you have no need to worry. But if you did, and I mean she comes home crying because you've said something or done something wrong, you're dead." The smile was still placed on her bright face. "I mean it."

"I understand."

"I know you do. On to the subject of what happened this morning. The...more than a kiss thing." Awkward levels rising. "If she winds up pregnant, I'm not only blaming her, I'm blaming you." Awkward levels maximizing. "Personally I'd prefer it if she were to have sex with the person she marries," A small sigh escaped her. "But I do know you teenagers and...if something like that were to happen, I would prefer if you used protection. I'm sure your dad talked to you about that. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. With that being said I'd still prefer if you two didn't have sex. At all. I'm serious, Jacob. Her father may not be here to run you off but I sure as Hell will warn you. Keep it in your pants. Please."

_**Charlie **_

Jacob and I stood outside on my porch; I could see my mom and Lily peeking through the window at us. "We should probably talk about...us." Jacob started. He was rubbing his hands together nervously and wouldn't meet my eyes. "This could get a bit awkward but I think we should just...go for it. Right?" I nodded and let out a small sigh. It was a bit warm in the house because my mom had gone crazy with the thermostat. Jacob wiped the beads of sweat from his brow and went on. "I like you and you've told me that you like me. We've gone through this before so that's relative easy." I adjusted my sweater and it slid down my shoulder a bit. He smiled a bit and pulled it back up. "Um, do you have anything to get out?"

I had to think but the heat was horrible and felt like hell fire. "I want to get out of here. Can we take this outside?" He nodded and went outside. I quickly trekked back to my room and threw on my new boots my mom bought before going outside to continue the talk with Jacob. "Okay, back to...us." Since last night the idea of having Jacob as my boyfriend never left me alone. It was a nice thought but I didn't like the title "boyfriend". Yes, I liked him. A lot. But the title of boyfriend was...well it was a lot.

"I mean I don't know what to say. I'd love to have you as my," He cleared his throat and brushed his hand over his nose. "Girlfriend." The conversation was barreling towards him asking me if I wanted him as my boyfriend and I didn't want it going that way.

"You haven't taken me on a date yet. We can't be official if you haven't taken me on a date, right?" He laughed and gave a small nod. "So, Jacob will you go on a date with me?"

"I wanted to ask you." said Jacob with a small laugh.

"Well I asked you so get over and give me an answer." A wind blew and I shivered a bit. He pulled me close and held me to his chest with a thinking face. I wasn't ready for him to be my boyfriend but it was nice having him hold me in his arms; I was willing to suck it up and be his girlfriend if it meant more time spent like that. "I'm listening."

He let out an over exasperated sigh then pursed his lips. "I guess. I mean I've got nothing better to do." I rolled my eyes and removed myself from him with a sigh.

"You can be such an ass, you know that?" Jacob nodded and gestured to the house.

"Go inside, you'll catch a cold. Wouldn't want you to be gross and snotty on our date."

"Which will be..."

"Tomorrow. I'm taking you out to dinner. Eight o'clock. Be ready."

"I will." I went back into the house and watched him walk back to his car with a new pep in his step. My mom helped me look everywhere for the perfect outfit that would keep me warm and still make Jacob's jaw drop. We ended up picking a nice (snug) sweater and jeans.

Sleep wasn't kind to me that night. I tossed and turned, thinking about what was in store for the date. Would he just take me out to eat? What about a movie? We could probably do both. I had to tell Adam and Sam. Mika was coming back the next day so it'd be a big surprise for her to hear about it. When I reached for my phone, I debated calling Adam and even though it was midnight, I decided it was worth a shot. "Hello?" I whispered underneath my covers.

"Hey, Charlie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if we could talk...unless you were asleep."

"Oh, no. I'm not asleep. I was talking to Sam, actually. Mind if I pull a three-way? Unless-"

"No that'd be perfect. It'd kill two birds with one stone." I said. I went on to ask him if the two were okay now and he said that they were and they just got done settling differences.

"Plus it'd be awkward when she came over for Christmas. It's a tradition." When he pulled her into the call it was quiet for what felt like forever until he went and broke the silence. "What did you need to tell me?"

"I'm going on a date. With Jacob. Tomorrow." Then came down a wave of questions (mostly from Adam) about my sanity. "Guys. Guys. Guys. I like him. I'm not canceling a date with him, come on. I need your support on this." Again they spouted off comments until an agreement was forged: that I could go on a date with Jacob as long as I told them everything that happened afterwards.

"You should've been on her side in the first place. You're dating on of his friends."

"Adam!" Sam growled. "I was going to tell her." She began to go into a quick talk about how she was dating Embry Call and something else but I stopped paying attention somewhere around how much she liked him. I found it a bit hypocritical how she could say I shouldn't go out with Jacob when she was dating one of his best friends. Then again, I felt the same way about her dating Embry. He had strange tendencies of his own.

Faking a yawn and stretching around, I told them I had to go to bed. We hung up on each other and, what was a surprise to me, I actually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"He should be here any minute. It's 7:50" I gushed with a small dance. Lily joined in and my mom only laughed and watched. Imagining dancing with Jacob is what made the minutes go by faster, until 8:10 passed.<p>

"You're sure he said 8?"

"Positive. He should be here." Quickly I called his phone only to get his voice mail. "He's fine." I said. "He should be here soon." All dressed up in my fancy date outfit, I waited and waited. Jacob was nowhere in sight and by the time I decided to retire to my room, it was creeping onto midnight. The only thought that was going through my head was "why?". I don't want to conceited but I'm pretty attractive and hadn't he been chasing me down since day one? Why now was he suddenly keen to making a date then ditching? Oh boy was he in it deep.

I stripped out of the "date" outfit and pulled on a pair of old pajamas; there was a knock at the door and my mom peeped in. "I'm guessing he didn't show."

"You bet your ass he didn't show. Sorry." She waved it off and walked over to the edge of the bed. My knees were pulled up to my chest which suddenly started to hurt. There was a burning there and a stinging in my eyes.

"Oh, my baby." Her arms were around me in an instant and she began to rock me from side to side. "I'm sorry."

"I-I-I" She shushed me with a kiss to my forehead. No longer able to hold back the tears that were steadily blinding me, I cried. And cried hard. "How could he? He said he wanted to go on a date and now look where I am"

"I know."

I pulled away and that's when the loud sobs started. "I mean-I mean- I mean I didn't even like him at first. He wanted me and I wanted nothing to do with him. That ass. Sorry." She dismissed another of my curses. "To think I gave him a chance. It's one thing to have to cancel and you actually call me, things happen, but the fact that he just ditched m-m-me." It felt so good to cry (it took the pressure off of my chest) but it was horrible to think that I was actually crying over Jacob Black. The guy I said I wouldn't cry over.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"No, no you're happy. You told me to watch out for him and I didn't." By this point my sobs were over but the pain in my chest came back and was weighing me down.

"Don't say that." I nodded and went back to lying on her chest. "Hey, think about this: Jacob lost probably the best thing that will ever happen to him."

Giggling made the pain lighten up. "And he kisses with too much tongue." I laughed harder but my mom just looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing." I went to sleep quickly but didn't dream at all. It felt as if only a second passed and yet there my mother was, light sunlight pouring onto her face, with a coffee cup in one hand and the house phone in the other.

"You okay?" I nodded and snuggled into my covers. The first thing my mind went to was what Jacob was probably doing. Having a good laugh with his friends was my first bet. "You got a phone call, only if you want to take it." When I reached out for the phone she handed it to me then slipped out of the room silently.

"Hello?" My voice sounded groggy, it was obvious I'd been crying.

"Charlie? Hey. What's wrong?" It was Adam; how I'd grown to depend on him so much.

"Nothing." He didn't believe me and spat out questions as fast as he could. "Adam, I'm fine." I chuckle lightly.

"Good." It grew quiet for a second before he picked the conversation back up. "Mika's coming back today. She called me last night. 'Said to meet her at the beach around 1. Wanna go?"

"Sure." We said our goodbyes, promised to meet each other at the beach then hung up. I took a long steaming shower and dressed in something incredibly warm. My mom drove me to the beach and waited with me until Adam showed up in Sam's mom's van. Despite it being the first time we saw each other in a while, we all went straight for hugs tight enough to choke the breath out of our lungs.

"Okay, okay, get off." Sam ordered. Even behind the thick coat she wore, it was obvious that she'd undergone some serious...body changes. She was leaner than before and her hair was cut shorter; just like Leah Clearwater's. "Yeah I know. It's different." I looked up and tried to stammer an excuse for staring but she just laughed. "It's fine. I wanted to try something different."

Adam nodded and flicked a strand. "Very different. Now, where's-"

"Miss me?" There standing in front of her cherry red car was Mika Longwalker, the fourth person to our magical quartet. "No need to speak, I know you have." I was the first to run and bury her in a hug. Then was Sam who followed behind slowly, then the only person left was Adam. The two didn't do much but wave awkwardly then give both Sam and I "the look" to leave.

"We're not wanted." Sam said then pulled me away from the two. "And not gonna lie, I don't wanna be there." She was warm, like Jacob was. She was a werewolf too. It seemed as if Forks, maybe even Washington as a whole, couldn't keep one human. If they did, I'd like to meet this human and ask him/her how it feels to live in a place full of magical creatures. Next thing I'll know, someone'll tell me there are vampires.

"Do you believe in vampires?" I whispered. She stopped walking and her eyes flitted down to me.

"Vampires? What the he- you're insane." It was funny how horrible of a liar she was, I said nothing about it.

"I'm serious. I saw a movie last night," Technically I would've gone to go see a movie about a vampire last night if Jacob would've actually picked me up. I wasn't bitter. "And it got me thinking. So...what do you think about them?"

She took a deep breath and turned to face me straight forward. "Well..." I knew it. There were vampires too. Everything magical seemed to take up residence in Washington. "I don't know..." Her walking around the bush was nothing but annoying and was upsetting me the more she went on. "If I should tell you."

"Oh come on." I drew back after snapping at her and put on an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. It's just. I don't know."

"Someone wants to talk to you." Something in the back of my mind told me who it was, and no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, I couldn't. I slow turned to see Jacob Black waving at me from his muscular group of friends.

I ignored him and went back to my conversation; his group of friends (which included Embry, Colin and Seth) snickered. "As I was saying, please. Tell me. It's a joke so it doesn't really matter, right?" Her mouth opened but Jacob's voice came out.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"I mean, I think vampires are pretty awesome." I could feel the tension as those words left my lips. Jacob fell silent. "A hell of a lot better than werewolves."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Charlie, can we talk?" This time Jacob was forceful. Again, I turned slowly and looked him right in his dark brown eyes and I forgot I was angry, until he started talking again. "Alone." Being defiant, I stood there and stared him straight in the eyes. "Please."

"Fine." I followed behind him, at my own pace, and decided that I was going to at least hear what he had to say.

"I'm so sorry about last night." I nodded. "I wanted to go, I really did." Again, I nodded. "It's just...stuff came up. Ya know?" This time I gave no nod. "Well...how about this: I was going to call but it was an emergency."

"Oh." He grabbed for my hand and started to play with my fingers. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"A friend of mine was in trouble. Seth." We looked over to the kid who did look as if he had a small limp. "I had to take care of some things too. I'm sorry." That's when the guilt sank down on me.

"Shit. Now I feel bad."

"Why?"

"I thought you were just ditching me." I whined with a shake of my head. "I'm sorry."

"I should've called." We hugged, tightly, and when I looked over, it seemed as if Embry and Sam were mimicking us only with more...I can't find the word. Love? Probably. I couldn't help snuggling into his chest. I was so glad he was warm and couldn't get enough of hugging me because I was cold and needed someone to hold onto me. And his smell- goodness. I was thankful for my heightened senses whenever he put his arms around me. "Can we reschedule that date?" I nodded and held him tighter. Funny how just last night I wanted to rip him to shreds.

"When?"

Jacob shrugged and looked over to Adam and Mika who were walking towards us, then to Sam and Embry. "Are you busy right now?"

"Kinda. I'm with," I nodded back to my group of friends who were going on with their lives. "Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I've got stuff to do too. Finish walking Seth, Embry and Colin. You know." I chuckled. It was ironic how he acted as if they were puppies.

"Who says they're not walking you?"

Mock hurt took over his face and he chuckled an "ouch". "That hurt, Charlie. Let's go guys!" As soon as he said that all of the boys' heads turned to him, they said their goodbyes and began a slow jog to us. "Told you. I'll call you...if that's okay."

"Perfect."

When they were gone and out of sight, the feeling came back to my legs and I was able to move. Why Jacob had such a hold on me wasn't clear at all but I didn't care. I just wanted him to be back by my side so I could smell his cologne. Was it cologne? I didn't care, it was Jacob and it was amazing. "Hey, Char. What was that? Do I need to kick some steroid ass?" Adam asked. His hands were up in a fighting stance in minutes and he was mimicking the way he'd "kick Jacob's ass". "Pow. POWPOW. Right in the eye. Teach him a lesson."

"Thanks but I don't think that's necessary anymore."

"Okay. Wait...anymore?" By this point Sam was on my other side and Mika was pulling up the back of the group. The mood between the two shifted and it seemed as if Adam was acting as if she wasn't there. I'd find out details about that later, but at that moment, Adam was forcing me to spill all the unjuicy details of my almost date with Jacob Black.


	20. Missing

**I'm sorry for the hiatus and I won't bore you all with the details. Let me just say, I should be updating more often sooner than later. Anyhow, I love you all that have stayed with me and still favorite and review. You all mean so much to me, you really do. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint because I actually had fun with this one.**

**Another note, I'm not one for promoting things but a friend of mine has a really good story on here. It's called Twin Wolves and it's a Twilight Story. It's about her characters and it's amazing. Sadly she only has one chapter but it's really good.**

**And that's all. I hope you guys review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>"I'll see you at lunch?"<p>

"Yeah." Jacob pressed a kiss to my cheek then went off to his second period class. It'd been two weeks since we started dating and neither of us had dropped the girlfriend/boyfriend bomb. I was perfectly fine with and Jacob hadn't commented yet. Because we weren't Facebook official, Jacob still had girls attempting to hang all over him but he brushed them away like a seasoned pro. And as for me...well guys weren't exactly interested in me anymore because I had Jacob looming beside me most of the time. The late bell rang just as my hand touched the cold door handle of my class. When I opened it, death glares from my sixty-something teacher, Ms. Clem were thrown.

"Miss. Torrez, I understand you have a new boyfriend but that gives you no right to be late for my class." I mumbled curses towards her as I sank into my seat in the back. The class went by without any bumps of excitement except for when the teacher's teeth fell out. It was disgusting but it was the most action I'd seen in the class all year. Needless to say, when the bell ran I was out of there faster than it took Ms. Clem to put her teeth back in. Two periods later I was sitting with Adam at our lunch table talking about the pictures he found that his mom was apparently "hiding" from him.

He kept pointing to the black and white photos of his mom and a random guy with long hair, then a picture of the same guy and him as a baby. "And he's not my uncle. I know that. They look nothing alike. See?"

"Adam-"

"You're not even looking. Charlie, please. I'm having a crisis here." Out of annoyance I looked down to his pictures and nodded. "See? I don't know who he is but he's in all of these pictures." Sam stomped to our table and threw her blue tray to the flat surface. "What do you think, Sam?" Adam was oblivious to her anger. "Who do you think the guy is?"

Sam only shrugged and began to bend her plastic fork back and forth. "I'm gonna have to cancel tonight on the movies. Sorry." Adam groaned and stomped his feet a bit before going back to the pictures.

"Charlie, you're still coming." When I didn't answer, Adam looked up and nodded. "Right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Sam snickered and shoveled broken forkfuls of mashed potatoes into her mouth. I ignored her response and looked down to my own plate of overcooked food. Chicken nuggets that were burnt around the edges, mashed potatoes that were soaked in butter and a fruit cup that seemed decent. The worst part of the high school was the food; so I pushed the plate away and glanced over the pictures Adam was concentrating on.

The pictures were an everyday topic at our little table. They'd be come Adam's obsession and, I hate to say it, it was a little creepy. It wasn't his father ("He's too tall and too tan") but it wasn't his uncle. Adam went as far as to ask his mom if it was a friend of hers. "She got angry and told me to put them away and to stop snooping." Adam started to investigate the pictures more and I turned my attention to Sam.

"Why the long face?" I asked.

"OH nothing." She answered sarcastically while stabbing the food tray. "Ask your boytoy." Before I ask what she meant, Jacob swooped in and sat down at my side.

"Hey." Jacob said. Despite the fact that the space between Sam and I was small, Jacob fit right in. "Pictures?" In seconds Adam piled them all together and put them back into their manila folder. "Well then,"

"Hey." I cut him off and grabbed his hand. "How are you?" He only shrugged and put his arm over my shoulders.

Another person, Mika, joined out table but said nothing and looked at no one. She and Adam had yet to reconcile over how she left without a goodbye and now they barely even looked at each other. "Killer food, huh?" She questioned, throwing her question towards me. I nodded and she forced a smile. "So...you two dating still freaks me out." Adam whispered something about how if she was here before this wouldn't be such a big problem. Mika ignored it. "I mean, it's weird."

"Yeah. You don't know weird. Trust me." Sam snapped before getting up and leaving the table.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Don't talk about her like that. You have no right. If you were here before, you'd know why she's so pissed." With that, Adam gathered his things and went after Sam. That left just Mika, Jacob and I all alone. Mika continued to eat her food as if nothing happened.

"Did I miss something?" Jacob asked. His plate was already empty (although I don't remember him eating) and his stomach started growling again.

"Yeah. Don't worry." I grabbed for his hand and we all sat there in quiet. Once lunch was over, Mika left with a brisk goodbye and Jacob walked me to class.

"Busy tonight? There's this restaurant I wanted to take you to. It's nice and kinda new so I don't know how the food tastes but I thought that we could try it together, you know? It could be our new place. I got tonight off so we could go, only if you wanted." I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. "Are you in?"

I was going to say yes but I already planned to watch movies with Adam and I didn't plan on bailing. "I would but...I've got plans with Adam." Jacob's smile dropped. "I'm sorry. Can we reschedule? How about tomorrow night?"

"I can't. I've gotta work."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah." It sounded phony, answer. I guess he considered those patrols his job. "Started it a while back. Look, what about immediately after school? Can we hang out?" We were standing in front of my next period class and the bell was going to ring soon. I slapped a kiss to his cheek and told him yes. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"What do you want to talk about?" I asked then went for a sip of hot chocolate. Jacob leaned his head on the back of the couch with a smile. "What? What are you smiling about?" He shook his head and drank from his mug. "Jacob, tell me."<p>

When he was done with his drink, he placed it on the coffee table and looked straight into my eyes. "You're cute."

"Thanks?" I finished up my drink in silence. "So. We should talk about something. Tell me about your dad. How's he doing?"

"Great. He's doing great. He's over the cold he had last week; Charlie's famous chicken soup. did the trick." He noticed the confused look I gave him. "Oh, not you. His friend Charlie. Charlie Swan." The last name Swan was familiar to me but I didn't say anything just in case it wasn't.

"That was nice of...Charlie."

"Yeah." Again it grew silent, but not awkward. The snow that buried us in my house way back in December was long gone but was now being replaced with a light coating of snow at the moment. The entire house was silent except for the minuscule creaks of the floorboards or the roof. It was perfect. "I like you." Jacob whispered. "I like you a lot." I smiled and scooted closer to him.

"I like you too. A lot." Our fingers found each other and our hands locked in place. The feeling of his eyes on me pulled my attention to him. We kissed, for the first time in a few days and it was as full of sparks as our first kiss was. The taste of chocolate was gone but the taste of Jacob was there; it always had been. With soft finger tips his free hand brushed my cheek and he pulled away.

"Be my girlfriend?" And that's when the perfect moment shattered. My eyes flew open and I had no idea what to say to the beautiful boy. I removed my hand from his and played with the ends of my hair nervously. "What?" He wouldn't take my head shake as an answer. "Why is it that whenever I ask you that you say no or ignore me? Charlie, listen to me. This whole...dating thing is great but I can't keep kissing you like that and not have you as my girlfriend. It's getting harder and...come on. Are you even paying attention?" I looked up from my shoes into his brown eyes. "I mean...if it bothers you that much-"

I cut him off with a swift kiss. It's what he wanted and I wanted to make him happy, even if being his girlfriend wasn't at the top of my list. "Yes. Jacob I'd love to be your girlfriend."

I was thanked with kisses on my lips, brow, and cheeks. They were nice and made me feel happy that I made him happy. Again I had the taste of Jacob on my tongue and I was warm in his arms. We sat in silence just being with each other until a thought came to my mind. "So you said something about your ex last week, I think. What was her name again?"

"Bella." He mumbled with his lips pressed to my hair.

"Is she pretty?" I felt him shrug and I chuckled. "You can tell me." He didn't answer until I began to trace the lines on his hand.

"Yeah. She's pretty. What about your ex-boyfriend? Is he dashing like me?"

"Incredibly so," I could feel the jealous start to roll of Jacob as harsh and passionate as his warmth. "But you're better than him. So much better." He gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"I promise I will be."

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

Charlie was still coming over for movies but later in the afternoon, but I couldn't wait. I promised her I wouldn't do anything stupid but I hit the jackpot when I found an address tucked underneath my mom's mattress with the name Joshua. It was the same name written on the back of all those pictures of the guy with long hair. Something was up and I had to figure it out. I called a cab and found myself in the slums of Forks. Stray cats slunk around in alleys and the smell of garbage was everywhere. The place was far from La Push which was pretty bad itself. Sure to keep my eyes down, I searched around for the address until I gave up and wandered into a store called La Buea. Smoke was everywhere and burned my eyes. Before I could far into the place, a strong hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you are kid?" The very southern voice belonged to an older lady with too much makeup caked on.

"Um, sorry. I was just looking for some help or maybe a drink."

"This isn't the place for you, sugar. It's a strip club." Finally it all made since. The incredible about of smoke and the tacky beads that blocked the door.

"Oh."

"Yeah. What do you need help with, hun?" I showed the kind, and as I soon realized, scantily clad woman the address and she looked at me with a raised painted on eyebrow. "Are you sure this is the address?" I told her it was and she sighed and shook her head. Like a pro, she removed a pen from her bra and wrote down the directions for me. "Be careful, kid." With a pat to my head, she sent on me out of the strip joint and to my destination. Without any bumps I was able to find the place I was looking for: an old worn down house with a sagging porch. Just as I was about to solve the ongoing mystery of the man in the pictures, my phone went off in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Adam Cisneros, where are you? And don't you dare say Samantha's house. I checked. You didn't tell me or even leave a note to tell me that you were leaving; much less where you were going. Do you know how horrified I've been?"

"Mom-"

"No. You will let me speak, mister. You can't just-" I hung up on her and began a slow walk up the hidden trail to the house. I was bound to get hell for it later but I'd have this dirt on her and she wouldn't be able to do anything. The nagging feeling in the back of my head started up and there was a ringing in my ears. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I no longer felt the freezing of the air and the snow that fell. I knocked on the door and nothing happened; no footsteps from inside could be heard (then again the police siren that was passing the house drowned out everything). Again I tried to knock and I went on and on until someone cursed from inside and the sounds of locks being tumbled was the only sound.

A man about my height with long hair and a brown bottle answered and gave me an evil look before he spit past me. "You here for bills? I aint got no bills. I told y'all before."

"No. I'm not here for bills." I told him with my hands up in defense. Slowly I dug around in my pocket but the man pulled a small gun out and pointed it right at my face. "Wait!"

"I aint afraid to shoot a kid." His hand was shaking. Even if he wasn't going to shoot me on purpose his trembling fingers could pull the trigger on accident and leave me here dead on this random ass man's porch. The worst part is my mom wouldn't even know where I was. The last thing I did was hang up on her; I didn't even get to tell her I loved her. I was a shit son. "Are you listenin? Stop that cryin'. You're a man, aint you? I aint gonna kill you." He lowered his gun and wiped at the tears that ghosted down my face. "What do you want?"

I finally released the picture from my pocket and showed it to the man. "Do you know this boy?"

"How'd you get this picture? Yeah I know that kid. That's my boy. Where'd you get this picture?" He pointed the bottle towards it.

"My mom. But...that can't be right. My dad died."

"Well that's sad but that don't explain how your mama got a picture of me and my son." I went to take it back but he shoved it in his pocket. "Get off my porch."

"No, that's my picture! That's me and-"

"That's not you, kid. That's my son and me when he was born. You say one more word and I'll blast your ass back to your loon of a mama." Suddenly I felt angry. Angry at everything. Angry at the fact that he called my mom a loon, that he was pointing his gun in my face again, that weather man didn't call for snow and I was wearing a flimsy jacket and that this man was my father. And I was just finding out about it. I started shaking but I didn't care; too much was happening. "Do you hear me, kid? Get off my damn porch. I'll shoot you!"

"Is your son's name Adam?" I managed between tremors.

"How'd you know that?" Again he spit, this time it hit my shoe. That was it. I was about to rip him limb from limb when he finally got a good look at my face. "Adam? Damn. It's you aint it? All grown up. You look just like me. What the hell?" It felt as if a blood vessel had popped and everything went red. A pain rushed through me from my head to the tips of my toes and ripping sound went out. I wasn't sure if it was the sound my clothes or my muscles but the pain was hot and fierce. "What the-" A growl ripped from my chest and sent him running back into his house. I could hear him cursing behind me as I ran away from the house as fast as I could-on all fours.

I was faster than a bullet as I rushed to the closest area of woods. As soon as my feet hit the forest floor, I was going faster than before. Hours and hours of tree after tree went on till I crashed into a tree stump. My anger was gone but it was replaced with sadness and a need of a warm bed. But I wouldn't go home, back to the place where I was lied to. I settled down and let out a long wail to the tree tops that echoed through the woods.

* * *

><p>CHARLIE'S POV<p>

Jacob talked to the police officers as Adam's mom cried onto my shoulder. Adam was missing. Apparently he left without telling her where he was going, and then when she called he hung up on her only to not pick up again. "I'm a horrible mother." She cried. I held her in a hug and rubbed her bag slowly. "I should've listened to what he had to say. I'm horrible."

"No you're not." Jacob walked over to me just as my mother pulled up. With Lily at her side, she went straight to Adam's mom and held her in an embrace.

"We'll find him. Trust me." She told her. Lily rocked back and forth on her heels and studied the area.

"Charlie, I've gotta go. I'm going to help go look for him, okay?" I nodded and placed a brisk kiss to his lips.

"Find him. Please." He nodded, mumbled something about his night off then got to his car and drove off to who knows where. Lily came to my side and held onto my hand tightly. I could tell she was tired and freezing. "Um, Ms. Cisneros-"

"Oh yes, sure. Go into the house. I'll be right in there." It seemed as if her mother senses were tingling. We careened into the living room and Lily bounded straight for the couch. When I sat next to her, she curled into my side and shivered. I could only wish I was warm wolf like Jacob to warm her. She fell asleep instantly. The mothers walk in and Ms. Cisneros covered the two of us in a thick wool blanket. "I only hope Adam is warm. He hates the cold. He gets sick easily, you know?" She told us with a small sniffle.

"If he's not he will be soon."

The TV was turned on but Adam's mom seemed preoccupied with her own thoughts. Her fingers were wringing pillows together. "I'm going to go and try to help Jacob search for Adam."

"No. Sit down."

"Mom, I can do this." I told her giving her a wide eyed stare. Neither of us blinked but she finally gave up and nodded. "I'll take the car and tell you if I see anything."

"Be careful." That was the last thing I heard before I zoomed outside, started up the car and drove it home. I quickly shed my clothes then went running off to pick up Adam's sent. Only the first sent that hit my nose was the stench of werewolf.

Possibly my werewolf.


	21. Update

Hi everyone! I know it must be strange hearing from me after so long but I have an announcement for you guys. I know this story wasn't the best but quite a few of you guys seemed to like it so I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be continuing it-

somewhere else.

It's still on this site but it's on another account; one that's joint with a friend of mine. It'll be different, not very much, so no worries. I'll be rewriting it with her and she's pretty amazing at what she does.

If you're still interested here is the link:

s/8475564/1/A-Little-Thing-Called-Imprinting


End file.
